La Légende Commence
by Yami Flo
Summary: TRADUCTION : Toutes les légendes ont un commencement...Toutes les amitiés ont une histoire... Voici une version de la rencontre des Samourais de l'Eternel jusqu'à la première série TV, vue par Akemi.
1. La Tempête Qui Approche

Auteur : Akemi.

Traductrice : Yami Flo. Et oui, je passe en première L avec l'option anglais renforcé à la rentrée, il faut bien que je m'entraîne un peu en attendant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Ronin Warriors (aka les Samouraïs de l'éternel en version française) ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur créateur, Hajime Yadate. L'histoire n'est pas à moi, mais à Akemi. Seul la traduction m'appartient.

Résumé pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série : (Pour plus de facilité, ce résumé utilise les noms japonais. Merci de votre compréhension) Il y a mille ans, Arago, empereur du Youjakai (monde des démons), fut battu par un valeureux guerrier samouraïs et bannit de notre monde. Néanmoins, son armure resta sur Terre. Le guerrier qui le vainquit, Kaosu, devient prêtre, et, grâce à la magie, réussit à séparer l'armure en neuf plus petites, chacune dotée d'une qualité ou d'une vertu. Mais Arago réussit à récupérer quatre de ces armures, faisant serment d'un jour revenir pour asservir l'humanité. Kaosu confia les cinq armures restantes à des gens de confiance et attendit la réapparition du roi des démons. 1988 : la bataille s'engage entre les Samouraïs Trooper et le Youjakai.

Note : Ah, les Samouraïs de l'éternel, j'en suis une grande fan. Cela fait longtemps que je lis des histoires sur les Ronin Warriors. Vu le très faible nombre d'histoires existantes en français, j'ai décidé d'en traduire quelques unes, à commencer par l'une de mes préférées. Mon anglais étant assez peu développé sur certains points, quelques phrases sont traduites de manière approximative, aussi, merci de ne pas m'en vouloir si certaines choses ne sont pas correctes. Pour rester fidèle à l'histoire d'Akemi, je garderais les noms anglais. La liste des personnages serra donnée au prochain chapitre.

**Prologue : La Tempête qui Approche**

Il se dressait au sommet d'une falaise à pic sur une montagne balayée par le vent. Ses vieilles robes flottaient autour de lui dans une rafale de blanc comme la brise vive soufflait au travers de la vallée. Un chapeau de paille triangulaire ornait sa tête et protégeait ses yeux des fortes rafales. Il tenait son bâton de manière légère dans sa main droite, son sommet de cristal brillant intensément avec les rayons du soleil couchant. Des sandales firent des pas feutrés dans l'herbe du côté du tranchant de la falaise de pierre grise. Derrière lui gisait un large tigre blanc qui dressa la tête au mouvement soudain de son maître. Des yeux bruns regardèrent l'homme silencieusement alors qu'il entendait le soupir abattu. Dans le lointain, des flots de nuages noirs avaient commencé à se rassembler sur l'horizon, épousant la beauté du soleil couchant. Déjà, la moitié du ciel avait été recouverte, écrasant les rayons dorés. Des éclairs clignèrent brièvement, dansant parmi les nuages sombres. L'homme secoua la tête en désespoir et se tourna et regarda à sa gauche. Le Majestueux Mont Fuji commença à gronder comme s'il répondait à la tempête qui s'approchait, un flamboiement de rouge à son sommet ; un flamboiement qui n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil couchant. Une avalanche de rochers de délogea soudainement et tomba en bas dans la vallée, ouvrant une profonde fissure dans le flan de la montagne. Loin sur la droite, les vagues d'une mer de saphir avaient grandi en agitation. L'eau clapotait de colère contre la distante côte de sable. Le vent s'était ramassé et les robes de l'homme fouettaient autour de lui avec frénésie. Alors cela s'abattu abruptement, comme si cela attendait quelque chose.

L'homme leva son regard vers le ciel. « Le temps est venu. » Le tigre remua encore, comme s'il sentait l'importance des mots de l'homme.

L'homme leva haut son bâton. « Torche de l'esprit, cherche au travers des cinq. »

L'air luit autour de lui et cinq kanji apparurent soudainement devant lui. L'homme regarda chacun d'entre eux et traça les symboles scintillants avec son doigt. Vertu. Sagesse. Confiance. Justice. Vie. Les cinq commencèrent à flamboyer, comme le doigt de l'homme traçait chacun, une sphère se forma autour de chacun d'eux, encastrant le kanji dans un cristal brillant d'énergie. Rouge. Vert. Bleu pâle. Orange. Bleu sombre. Chacun battait avec sa propre vie et sa propre couleur. Les orbes tourbillonnèrent et formèrent un pentagone toujours en suspension dans les airs.

L'homme regarda fixement la forme suspendue à quelques pieds de lui et se perdit dans un profond soupir. « Ils sont encore jeunes. » Avec cela vint une brève admission venue de sa mémoire de quatre cent ans auparavant, quand il avait exécuté le même travail. Cela avait été un moment de désespoir. Il avait alors était incapable de sauver les quatre saisons et les élus avaient été trop jeunes et inexpérimentés. L'homme ferma les yeux face à la douleur de ce souvenir. Maintenant, il pouvait encore les voir, si jeunes, si innocents, et si brutalement abattues par des forces qu'ils ne pouvaient alors pas comprendre. Cinq vies prisent dans la fleur de leur jeunesse.

« Non. Ils sont près. Les élus sont forts. Je l'ai vu. » L'homme se souvint de...était-ce réellement il y a neuf ans ? Le temps avait cessé d'avoir la moindre signification pour quelqu'un d'aussi ancien qu'il l'était et les années depuis ce terrible jour il y a quatre cent ans passés l'avait balayé, à la fois trop lent et maintenant trop rapide. Il les vit encore, cinq jeunes garçons de six ans trop innocent pour comprendre leur destinées compliquées. Imposer des responsabilités à des personnes si jeunes avait été une cruelle altération du sort pourtant il savait que cela devait se faire. Ils devaient être prêts ; il avait appris sa leçon.

« Oui ils sont prêts. » Se murmura l'homme à lui-même. Leurs forces avaient bourgeonnées où il avait rencontré chacun de ces jeunes élus individuellement, cependant ils ne le savaient probablement pas. Ils pouvaient faire face à la tempête qui approchait ; ils le devaient.

« Mais je retarde, cela doit être fait. »

L'homme leva encore son bâton, et le pointa vers le bleu sombre incandescent. « Inochi – Vie. Flottant au travers des yeux des âges, amarré dans la mer du ciel. » Chanta-t-il. L'orbe devint plus brillante et soudain se sauva à toute allure dans le lointain.

L'homme tourna son bâton vers les autres et chanta pour chacune d'entre elles tour à tour. « Gi – Justice. Brûlant à l'intérieur d'un trône de pierre. » « Shin – Confiance. Bouillonnant derrière un tourbillon de sel. » « Chi – Sagesse. La plus sombre des prisons retient la lumière. » Les trois orbes brillèrent et filèrent dans le lointain dans trois directions différentes. L'homme tourna alors son regard vers la dernière orbe ; elle pulsait fièrement d'un rouge vif.

« A toi revient le plus grand travail. Avoir foie en tes amis pour qu'ils puissent te guider. » L'homme leva à nouveau son bâton, le léger tintement des cloches prenant maintenant écho sur tout le sommet de la montagne. « Jin – Vertu. Buvant la force du feu immortel. » Avec ces derniers mots, l'orbe s'enfuit vers l'atmosphère et disparue à l'horizon. L'homme la regarda s'effacer avec des yeux hantés par la tristesse. Le tigre avait été complètement éveillé maintenant et se tenait auprès de l'homme, grognant légèrement après l'orbe brillante rouge.

« T'es tu décidé Byakuen ? » Demanda tranquillement, en regardant le tigre.

Le tigre baissa la tête en admission à cet état.

« Alors part. » Dit l'homme en faisant un geste de vague de sa main libre.

L'homme regarda le tigre bondir et bondir dans la direction qu'avait prise l'orbe rouge. Il lâcha un soupir poignant avant de se tourner vers le flot de nuages noirs.

« La tempête approche. Soyez forts, mes Ronin Warriors. Le futur en dépend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Voilà, et un chapitre de traduit. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Pour une première traduction, je la trouve assez réussie._

_Je posterais le prochain chapitre dès que j'en aurais fini la traduction._


	2. Les Premiers Jours Sont Toujours Les Plu...

Auteur : Akemi, que je remercie.

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Hajime Yadate, sauf les originaux. Ceux là, ainsi que l'histoire, sont à Akemi. La traduction m'appartient.

Note : Chose promise, chose due. Voici donc une liste des personnages apparaissant dans cette histoire avec les nom en français et en anglais.

Ryo reste le même ; Sarky = Sage ; Yann = Cye ; Thomas = Rowen ; Rock = Kento ; Kaos = L'Ancient ; Kraor = White Blaze ; Arcatakor = Talpa

**Chapitre 1 : Les Premiers Jours Sont Toujours Les Plus Durs**

« Je suis en retard ! »

Le cri brisa la tranquillité matinale comme un jeune aux cheveux noirs courrait en éparpillant la rosée sur les pelouses de Hana High. En avant des moineaux s'étaient dispersés pour se soustraire à la fuite du garçon quand il décrivit un virage au travers de l'herbe, manquant de perdre son équilibre sur le sol glissant. Ryo Sanada gémit lorsqu'il vit la cour de l'école presque dépourvue d'étudiants. Pas surprenant puisque la classe était supposée commençait dans cinq minutes...

« Je ne peux pas être en retard pour le premier jour de classe ! » Cela ne se ferait jamais, pas après avoir plaider auprès de ses grands-parents pendant si longtemps pour les convaincre qu'il y allait seulement pour avoir une bonne éducation dans la cité. Ils n'avaient pas été vraiment heureux mais ils avaient dû reconnaître que Hana High avait une bonne réputation et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas protéger leur petit « chéri » pour toujours. Ryo avait été soulagé, mais cette attitude ne l'aiderait pas s'il arrivait en retard. Ryo gémit à nouveau, quand il regarda sa montre égrainée de précieuses secondes. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la marche et le trajet en bus prendraient autant de temps. Non, il aurait probablement dû le savoir. Il vivait à neuf miles de la ville après tout. Ses grands-parents avaient pensé q'il valait mieux se tenir éloigner de l'agitation de la cité. Ils avaient trouvé le pays vraiment relaxant. Bien sur, Ryo l'avait également trouvé bien, mais ça ne l'aider pas quand il était temps d'aller à l'école.

« Peut-être que je devrais prendre un appartement. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton rêveur. Mais il savait que sa grand-mère, en particulier, ne lui aurait pas permis.

Comme Ryo se tournait, perdu dans ses pensées et ses besoins d'aller en cours, il entra subitement en collision avec un endormi, aux yeux troubles, garçon aux cheveux bleus. Leurs livres à tous les deux s'étalèrent soudainement partout dans une tourbillon de feuilles tombantes et ils s'étalèrent de tout leur long sur l'herbe humide, momentanément étourdis.

« Désolé, » dit le garçon aux cheveux bleus d'une voix endormie. En dépit de la collision, il était seulement encore à moitié éveillé.

« C'est bon, » Répondit Ryo, « Je ne faisais pas attention moi non plus. »

Alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer ses livres, il ne pu s'empêcher de fixer l'autre garçon. Ses cheveux avaient une note particulière, comme, parce qu'ils était d'un bleu étincelant taillés court et retenus en arrière par un bandeau. Le garçon donna de façon absente une chiquenaude à une mèche offensante sur son visage, la remettant ainsi promptement en place. Il avait une stature moins athlétique que la sienne, cependant Ryo ne pouvait pas sans rendre bien compte sauf s'il s'approchait de plus près.

Le garçon remua, comme s'il avait connaissance du regard de Ryo. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Ryo mais ses yeux manifestèrent soudainement un moment de choc. Ryo lui-même se trouva incapable de cligner des yeux quand il fixa les yeux bleu minuit de l'autre. C'était assez inhabituel, mais ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'était l'air de reconnaissance dans ces yeux, une petite lueur, et Ryo avait le sentiment déconcertant.qu'il connaissait ce garçon de quelque part.

Et alors, brusquement, le sentiment prit fin, et Ryo dirigea son regard autre part, en même temps que l'autre garçon.

« Désolé, je, euh, doit y aller, » Bégaya le garçon, rougissant. Sans aucune autre parole, il ramassa le reste de ses possessions et se précipita entre les doubles portes du bâtiment couleur crème qui n'apparaissait distinctement pas loin d'eux.

Ryo regarda au sol et agrippa un papier qui devait appartenir à l'autre garçon et avait été laissé derrière. « Rowen Hashiba, » lut-il. Ryo scanna rapidement le contenu de la lettre. Il siffla soudainement de surprise. « Mince... » Il secoua la tête sous le choc. _Je crois que je vais la garder jusqu'à ce que je le revoie. Cette affaire doit être importante pour lui_. Pensa Ryo, rangeant la lettre dans son sac à dos. Le silence fut alors brisé par le son strident d'une cloche sonnant quelque part.

Ryo étouffa une malédiction, « Oh merde ! » Il fila à toute vitesse entre les portes se rabattant et piqua un sprint jusqu'au hall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cye Mouri s'appuyait contre le mur, essayant de ne pas paraître concerné quand il regardait les élèves défilant devant lui dans le couloir. Ses cheveux mi-longs tombèrent sur son visage lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau sa montre. « Il est en retard, » Grommela-t-il à lui-même, « S'il n'est pas là bientôt, nous allons _tous les deux_ manquer la classe ! »

Cye releva la tête et vérifia à nouveau les élèves le dépassant dans le couloir pour ce qui semblait la énième fois ce matin. Cette fois, cependant, Cye avait à peine commencé ses recherches quand un garçon costaud aux courts cheveux couleur cendre fit irruption dans le coin et faillit lui rentrer dedans. Malgré cela, Cye sentit l'air quitter ses poumons et il se pencha en avant pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« Hi Cye ! » Dit gaiement le garçon. Des yeux bruns lui sourirent ainsi qu'à sa position indigne.

« Kento, baka ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?! » Cye fixa son ami, essayant dans le même temps de se redresser.

Kento haussa les épaules. « Il y avait beaucoup de trafic et les bus étaient en retard... » Sa voix s'étouffait, essayant de dissimuler le léger sourire sur son visage.

Cye, cependant, avait noté ce sourire et le regarda suspicieusement. « Tu as arrêté de manger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ummmm... »

« Kento ! » S'exclama Cye, d'exspération.

Kento Rei Fuan haussa simplement des épaules à nouveau et lui donna une expression innocente.

Cye soupira. « Allez viens, tu ne veux tout de même pas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école. La plupart des enseignants d'ici sont vraiment stricts au sujet des retards et tu voudrais faire bonne impression pour ce premier jour. »

« Uh huh » Fut sa seule réponse.

Cye soupira à nouveau, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi exactement il avait été si excité que son ami d'enfance vienne dans la même école que lui. Il réfléchit que peut-être, peut-être il devrait le décharger dans la beine à ordures. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire à cette pensée. Etant né un mois avant que l'année scolaire ne commence, Cye avait un an d'avance, même si techniquement lui et Kento avaient le même âge. Il était si heureux que Kento vienne à Hana High, et étant déjà passer au travers des « douleurs des Premières Années », avait pensé à aider son ami. Bien sur, Kento étant Kento, il ne semblait pas réaliser le danger. Cye laissa tomber un autre soupir exagéré de résignation.

« Ecoute, il n'y a rien à manger dans les salles de classe mais là, je t'ai fait cuire des cookies. J'espère que cela te consolera. » _Spécialement en détention car j'ai le sombre pressentiment que c'est là où tu vas finir_. Pensa Cye, se retenant de rire. Laissons Kento se mettre lui-même dans les ennuis. Il connaissait cette habitude de son ami depuis déjà très longtemps.

Kento remercia Cye d'un sourire. « Merci mon pote, je t'en dois un. » Son expression devint alors songeuse quand il posa son sac à dos pour en tirer un morceau de papier. « Hé, pourrais-tu me dire où sont ces classes ? » Il le tendit à Cye. « Cet endroit est si grand que je risque de me perdre en essayant de trouver le chemin. »

Cye étudia l'emploi du temps et sourit. « Eh bien, au moins tu partages l'histoire avec moi pour ton premier cours, donc je peux te montrer où c'est. La chimie se trouve juste en bas à l'entrée et ta classe de Littérature est juste à côté de ma salle de math, donc pas de problème de ce côté-là, mais celle d'écologie est de l'autre côté du bâtiment. » Cye étudia à nouveau l'emploi du temps de son ami. « Wow, tu as Maemi Sensei pour les maths. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était bonne, mais je n'ai pas était assez bienheureux pour l'avoir l'an dernier. » Dit-il avec un rire.

« J'aurais du compter mes bonnes étoiles alors, »Réplique Kento, « Manifestement elles m'aiment plus que toi. » Il dû éviter un coup de poing taquin de la part de Cye.

Le son aigu d'une cloche mit soudainement fin à leur conversation.

« Ahhh ! » Cye eu un sursaut de panique. « Viens ! Nous allons être en retard ! » Il tendit le bras et agrippa celui de Kento, le traînant au travers des couloirs maintenant vides.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sage Date avançait avec difficulté parmi la foule dense, essayant de son mieux de ne pas entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Sa vue perçante remarqua les regards étranges lancés sur son chemin, et il se mit à vérifier automatiquement sa tenue. Le pantalon kaki et la chemise blanche amidonnée semblaient parfaitement en ordre, pas de surprise ici. Alors il leva inconsciemment le bras pour vérifier ses cheveux, se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas de travers. Mais ses cheveux étaient également en très bon ordre. Il laissa les mèches dorées tombaient sur son œil droit. Il savait ce qui causait les regards. Les cheveux blonds le faisait repéré dans la foule, et ce n'était pas tellement courant non plus. Il se laissa aller à un long soupir.

En arrière plan, Sage pouvait entendre des ricanements féminins. Il inclina la tête très légèrement pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Un groupe de filles à l'angle de la foule, murmurant entre elles et pointant la direction de Sage. Elles portaient des minijupes de teintes pastelles variées. La plupart avaient de longs cheveux noirs alors que d'autres avaient attaché leurs cheveux bruns en queue de cheval avec des rubans de soie. Une des filles aux cheveux noirs rencontra le regard de Sage et rougit d'embarras. Ses compagnes notèrent également son regard et s'en allèrent lentement, mais en gardant leurs regards sur Sage jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent en tournant au coin.

En les regardant, l'œil exercé de Sage commença à les évaluer. « Mignonnes et timides, mais définitivement pas mon type. Toujours une possibilité mystérieuse... » Sage attrapa cette pensée et hocha la tête. _Baka. Tu n'as pas le temps de penser aux filles. Et tu es un nouveau venu et un Première Année par-dessus le march_.

A sa gauche, Sage entendit d'autres soupirs plus audibles dans sa direction. Grimaçant pour lui-même, Sage ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ces dernières beautés manoeuvra expertement pour rejoindre le casier qui lui était assigné, essayant de garder son esprit fixer sur ce premier jour. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. Bien au contraire, il appréciait flirter avec elles, mais avait une certaine reluctance à l'idée de prendre une petite amie permanente. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses à faire durant son tant libre et beaucoup d'autre qu'il voulait faire, perdre du temps avec des filles n'était pas un luxe qu'il pouvait ce permettre en ce moment. Ce fut assez fortuné (ou peut-être pas si fortuné) pour lui que son sang Japonais Américain lui ait donné une apparence agréable qui attirait les filles comme les fleurs avec les abeilles. Non, il avait des choses bien plus importantes en tête.

Le son aigu de la cloche de l'école résonna au travers de la mer d'étudiants. La foule avait commencé à se disperser maintenant, cependant Sage pouvait voir, du coin de l'œil, un autre groupe de filles le regardait intensément. Il soupira tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin vers l'entrée pour sa première classe. Ca allait être une longue année.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rowen manoeuvra à travers la foule affluente avec une grande difficulté. Les lourds livres qu'il portait le faisaient bousculé les gens à intervalle régulier, et à un moment l'un deux chuta même sur le pied d'un autre élève. Rowen murmura de franches excuses et se pencha pour ramasser l'objet coupable, évitant prudemment le regard de l'autre garçon. Quelques autres élèves qui passaient aidèrent, par courtoisie, Rowen a ramassé ses livres avant de reprendre leur chemin. Terriblement embarrassé, Rowen entreprit de retrouver son casier sans répéter d'autres incidents. Il gémit lorsqu'il poussa les livres dans le dit casier, provoquant un bruit sourd métallique sur le métal argenté. Cela n'avait pas été une bonne journée pour l'instant. Les cours n'étaient pas durs, mais avec son intelligence, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils le soient. L'histoire Japonaise avait été intéressante, comme d'habitude, et la nouvelle classe de Biologie Marine qu'il avait décidé de prendre avait été absorbante. La chose était simple, bien sur, cependant la facilité avec laquelle il avait saisit le concept donna une raison aux élèves de le regarder avec suspicion. Le professeur lui accordait déjà ses faveurs et Rowen n'avait pas vu le danger de l'animosité qui se construisait chez les autres étudiants. Il hocha la tête en profonde tristesse. Ca avait été la même chose au collège. Il avait espéré que ce changement d'école l'aiderait à prendre un nouveau départ mais déjà les vieilles jalousies commencées à refaire surface. Et il était seulement là depuis une demi journée !

Grimaçant aux cajoleries qui commencerait sûrement à avoir lieu, il vérifia sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il lui rester suffisamment de temps. Il était supposé rencontrer le principal pour discuter de son placement. Rowen voulait suivre la plupart des cours des classes supérieures et si possible quelques cours à l'institut universitaire locale. C'était tout simplement impensable pour un élève de Première Année au collège mais Rowen avait attendu pour cette chance. Son père l'avait préservé de prendre des cours avancer auparavant, arguant qu'il n'était pas encore « prêt » pour eux. Rowen pensait autrement. Son insatiable appétit pour l'apprentissage l'avait conduit à dévorer tous les sujets qui pouvaient peut-être être abordés au collège. La nouveauté de l'école et des professeur le calmait pour l'instant, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'ennui avec sa classe. Rowen y réfléchissait avec une certaine amertume. Cela avait été une des rares fois dans sa courte vie où il avait tenu tête à son père et les résultats n'étaient pas une chose à laquelle Rowen voulait penser. Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur aigue des coups qu'il avait reçu de la main de son père. Cela n'avait qu'une seule fois cependant, et Rowen savait que son père avait bu ce jour là, mais il pouvait que ressentir de animosité pour l'entière expérience.

Il repoussa le souvenir colérique dans son esprit et se pencha pour faire une dernière vérification de son sac pour être sur d'avoir les papiers nécessaires. Son expression devint rapidement horrifiée. _Où sont mes résultats de Q.I ?_ Paniqua son esprit. Il recommença à fouiller son dossier une deuxième puis une troisième fois, espérant l'avoir simplement négliger. _Mais il devrait être ici ! J'en ai besoin pour être accepté aux cours ! Je l'avais ce matin, je le sais !_ Alors quelque chose cliqua dans son esprit. Ce matin. Rowen couvrit sa bouche d'une main avec panique quand il se souvint du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui lui était rentré dedans ce matin. _Oh non ! J'ai du le laisser tomber ! Oh merde !_ Ce n'était au sujet de l'approbation pour les cours qu'il était inquiet ; c'était pour le fait que si quelqu'un découvrait à quel point son Q.I était élevé, eh bien, la nouvelle se répandrait comme une traînée de feu dans l'école, transformant la vie de Rowen en un enfer vivant. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide de chaque côté du hall, comme si un barrage commençait à se former dès maintenant. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient déserts ; tout le monde semblait être parti déjeuner. Rowen ferma son casier avec un soupir et prit le chemin du bureau du principal, espérant que ce papier maudit ne causerait pas sa perte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cye et Kento s'était fait un chemin jusqu'à la file pour le déjeuner dans laquelle heureusement pour Kento il était arrivé assez tôt à la cafétéria pour qu'elle ne soit pas envahie par la foule. _Très bien_, pensa Kento avec plaisir. _Ca fera plus à manger pour moi_, se sourit-il diaboliquement, attrapant des assiettes sur son plateau. Il entendit Cye soupirer de résignation derrière lui et Kento lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule comme son ami fixait son plateau avec un air de consternation sur le visage.

« N'oublies pas de laisser de quoi manger aux autres, » fit Cye en remontrance, « Nous ne voulons pas que les autres manque de nourriture. »

Kento lui sourit avant de faire glisser son plateau jusqu'au comptoir enregistreur. « Oh, allons, Cye, tu sais à quel point je mange. » Pour appuyer ses paroles, il attrapa promptement une poignée de frites dans l'un de ses nombreux plats, qu'il engouffra dans sa bouche.

Cye soupira. _On dirait que je fais que cela aujourd'hui_, songea-t-il pour lui. Il conduisit Kento à sa place normale près de la fenêtre et loin de l'agitation des étudiants qui avaient commencé à arriver. Il s'arrêta pour discuter avec quelques personnes familières, les introduisit à Kento, avant de se laisser choir sur un banc. Kento le suivit et commença à attaquer sa viande comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Cye grimaça au plaisir de son ami, se demandant comment faisait Kento pour manger la nourriture de la cafétéria. Ca avait l'air graisseux et entièrement maladif à son goût. A la place il ramenait son propre repas de la maison. Après avoir tester la cafétéria pour la première fois l'an dernier, Cye avait appris à ramener ses propres plats cuisinés. Il était bon cuisinier alors ses plats étaient bien meilleurs que ceux servis à l'école.

La voix de Kento l'arracha à ses pensées. « Alors, comment c'est passé la journée ? Ca doit être plus cool d'être un étudiant de seconde année à la place d'un élève de première. » Sa voix semblait légèrement envieuse.

Cye se mit à rire. « Eh bien, être un Seconde Année a ses avantages, » il fit un signe de la main vers la pièce, « Mais certaines choses ne changent Kotaro. » termina-t-il sombrement, en l'espionnant dans la file du déjeuner.

Le ton de la voix de son ami surprit Kento et il suivit son regard. « Qui est Kotaro ? » Demanda-t-il, même s'il pouvait le deviner rien qu'en le regardant. Il était solidement bâti et légèrement plus large que Kento. Son expression suffisante et la confiante attitude distante qu'il montrait l'identifier déjà comme un élève des classes supérieures, probablement un étudiant d'avant dernière année. Il était entouré d'un group de garçon qui arborait le même air supérieur. Kento nota qu'une bonne partie des élèves évitait le groupe et leur laisser un large espace pour respirer.

Cye grimaça. « Il se surnomme lui-même le 'Tourmenteur des Première Année.' Il m'a causé pas mal de problèmes l'an dernier. » Se souvint Cye en se crispant. « Lui et sa bande sont connus pour causer des problèmes. Tu seras chanceux si tu parviens à passer l'année sans recevoir plus d'un ou deux bleus de sa part. »

Kento étudia l'expression douloureuse de Cye et fut désolé d'avoir poser la question. Il décida de ne plus prêter attention à sa déconfiture et pointa un grand garçon blond qui semblait entouré d'une mer de filles. « Eh, vise ce mec. On dirait qu'il a toutes les filles de l'école après lui ! »

Cye observa ce garçon, son front se plissant sous la réflexion, « Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu avant. C'est probablement un autre Première Année. » Il surveilla le garçon lorsqu'il dédia un charmant sourire à l'une des jeunes filles. La fille devint rouge lumineux avant de lui sourire timidement en retour. Cye hocha la tête. Il pouvait voir pourquoi les filles étaient si fascinées par lui. Les cheveux à eux seuls pouvaient attiraient toutes les filles du voisinage. Ajouter aux vêtements b.c .b.g qu'il portait, il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi ce garçon était assiégé.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard sur lui, le garçon remonta ses yeux et sembla regarder droit vers Cye, passant au travers des mèches dorées sur son œil droit. Même au travers de toute la pièce, Cye pouvait sentir l'intense gris de ces yeux. Des yeux qui semblaient passer droit à travers lui. Cye cligna des yeux. Un étrange sentiment le traversa. C'était comme s'il connaissait ce garçon de quelque part, cependant Cye était sur de ne jamais l'avoir vu de sa vie avant. Il vit le garçon battre des paupières avec spéculation avant de se tourner hâtivement vers la fille à qui il avait préalablement souri.

Cye frissonna. Cela avait été une expérience surnaturelle. Il fut arracher de ces étranges pensées par la voix de Kento.

« Mon vieux, je souhaiterais avoir cet effet sur les femmes. » Dit Kento envieusement. Il essayait de garder un ton normal, cependant il avait été aussi secoué que Cye par le regard du blond. Il repoussa rapidement cette idée dans son esprit.

Si Cye avait noté le tremblement dans sa voix, il ne le nota pas. « Oh Kento ! » Il se força à rire. Ses yeux firent à nouveau le tour de la cafétéria avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, cherchant à nouveau le blond. A la place, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un garçon solitaire, aux cheveux bleus, assis dans le coin le plus éloigné, le nez dans un énorme livre. Des cheveux bleus ? Pensa Cye incrédule. A cette distance, il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose du garçon cependant, il se rappela l'avoir vu dans l'un de ses cours plus tôt dans la journée. Avant que le garçon ne puisse identifier les yeux le fixant, les yeux de Cye continuèrent à se déplacer et se posèrent sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui portait une simple chemise et un jean. Il semblait échanger des salutations amicales avec un groupe d'autres Première Année. Celui aux cheveux noirs jeta un coup d'œil rapide au garçon aux cheveux bleus et fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de changer d'idée et de se diriger vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Cye surveilla les événements et fut à nouveau hanter par cet étrange sentiment de reconnaissance, cependant ce n'était pas aussi fort que la première fois, et cela pouvait être facilement ignoré.

La cloche sonna et la cafétéria fut vite nettoyée de ses occupants. Cye était consterné. Avaient-ils passer dans de temps à la cafétéria ? Il vit Kento se dépêcher d'engloutir les dernières miettes de son repas et le déjeuner oublié de Cye dans sa bouche. Cye étaient trop préoccupé pour le remarquer ou y prendre garde pour l'instant. Les deux se levèrent hâtivement et partirent dans deux directions opposées pour rejoindre leur classe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryo sortit en courant de la classe, heureux que la journée soit enfin à son terme. N'ayant jamais expérimenté une « réelle » école avant, il se trouvait fatigué et peu habitué à l'atmosphère agitée. Pour lui, les sujets n'avaient pas étaient aussi durs qu'il en avait eu peur et il savait qu'il aimait l'histoire Japonaise. Le Japon Féodal l'avait toujours intéressé, parce que sa famille, les Sanadas, étaient les descendants d'un ancien clan de ninja. Il avait toujours souhaité connaître les événements qui avaient marqué l'histoire de sa famille.

Sur le chemin de son casier, Ryo nota une fiche placée sur le tableau d'affichage. « Essais des footballeurs » Lut-il. Soudainement, Ryo se mit à sourire d'excitation. Le foot était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Il avait joué dans la ligue locale et était impatient de continuer. Il pensa avec un sourire forcé qu'il avait été l'un des butteurs de son équipe. Ce serait génial de tester ses techniques, surtout à ce niveau. Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir perdu la main. Il prit mentalement note de la date et de l'heure, seulement pour apercevoir un éclat bleu sortir du bâtiment.

L'expression joyeuse de Ryo tomba et fut remplacée par de la culpabilité. Il avait remarqué le garçon en classe d'histoire mais avait été trop préoccupé par la confusion dans la salle de classe pour lui parler. Il l'avait également vu à la cafétéria mais quelque chose l'avait gardé de lui parler à ce moment. Il était toujours hésitant mais il _devait_ lui rendre ce papier. C'était une chance que ce papier soit tombé entre ses mains plutôt qu'entre celles de n'importe qui d'autre. Ryo savait que le contenu de la lettre pouvait rendre la vie du jeune aux cheveux bleus brutalement insupportable si la nouvelle se répandait_. Eh bien, la troisième est la bonne_, pensa-t-il pour lui en suivant les traces du garçon.

Ryo trouva le garçon assis sous un arbre, semblant perdu et abandonné. Il se massait les tempes comme s'il avait la migraine. Son sac à dos gisait dans l'herbe et le gros livre que Ryo l'avait vu lire plus tôt était sur ses genoux. Nerveusement, Ryo s'approcha de lui et s'éclaircit la gorge audiblement.

« Uhh, es-tu Rowen Hashiba ? »

Le garçon sursauta et le regarda peureusement. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu Ryo s'approchait. « Oo-ouii, » bégaya Rowen, se remettant sur ses pieds, prête à courir en cas de besoin. Il le regarda nerveusement alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs, qu'il avait reconnu comme étant celui dans qui il était rentré ce matin, fouiller dans son sac à dos et en sortir un papier qui avait été abîmé par les rigueurs de la journée. L'expression nerveuse de Rowen se transforma en surprise quand il reconnut le papier que l'autre lui présenter. Il le prit avec élégance.

« Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir rendu plus tôt. J'étais euh, disons simplement que j'étais préoccupé, » dit-il nerveusement. Il lui tendit une main. « Je suis Ryo Sanada. »

Rowen prit la main de Ryo, mystifié. « Ravi de te rencontrer. » Le bégayement était toujours là mais disparu vite devant l'expression chaleureuse de Ryo. « Merci de m'avoir rendu le papier, j'étais sur de l'avoir perdu. »

« Pas de problème » Les manières ouvertes de Ryo commençaient à le mettre en confiance. « Tu es dans ma classe d'histoire, non ? »

« Oui, je pense t'y avoir vu. » Rowen se figea. « Euh, as-tu lu la lettre ?

Ryo acquiesça solennellement, soudainement embarrassé. « Ouais, mais ne t'inquiètes pas » ajouta-t-il à la hâte, notant l'expression pincée de Rowen. « Je ne le dirais à personne. Ton secret est sauf avec moi. »

Rowen se relaxa visiblement, cependant il faillit se tendre à nouveau à la question suivante de Ryo.

« J'espère que je ne deviens pas trop curieux, mais ton Q.I est-il réellement si élevé ? Demanda Ryo, la curiosité l'emportant sur tout.

Rowen souffla dans une respiration. « Ouais. Je devais le donner au principal pour être accepté dans les classes supérieures. » Ajouta Rowen, anticipant la prochaine question de Ryo.

Ryo acquiesça et lui donna un sourire tremblant. « Cela doit être génial d'être aussi intelligent. »

Rowen hocha la tête. « Pas réellement... » Il fut interrompu par le son de nombreux pieds venant dans leur direction et par un accompagnement de grognements.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Deux petits Première Année qui attendent qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Et ce phénomène bleu par-dessus le marché ! » Sourit méchamment le plus large d'épaule. « Ce doit être mon jour de chance. » Plusieurs de ses compagnons hennirent bruyemment.

« Et qui es-tu ? » Dit Ryo, tentant de sembler neutre, mais déjà alarmer par le ton de l'autre garçon. Ca a l'air d'être une brute des classes supérieures. Ryo grimaça. Derrière lui, Rowen s'était redressé à la hâte et ressemblait pour tout le monde à un lapin prêt à courir le 100 mètres haie. Il avait déjà rangé le précieux papier dans son sac, ne désirant pas le laisser tomber dans les mains de cette brute.

« Moi ? » dit-il d'un ton de morveux arrogant « Mes frères » il fit un geste dramatique vers sa bande de copains dont la plupart continuaient à hennir « Me connaissent comme étant Kotaro, mais vous pouvez m'appeler le 'Tourmenteur des Première Année'. » Son rire avait un ton démoniaque sous entendu.

Ryo se retrouva lui-même à prendre une position défensive. Derrière lui, Rowen semblait avoir dépasser le stade de la peur. « Et qu'est-ce que tu planifies de nous faire ? » Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il en une déjà une bonne idée, ce qu'il estimait ne pas être bon.

« Pourquoi, tu es trop stupide pour le deviner ? » Kotaro fit craquer ses articulations pour lui faire comprendre, et fit un geste à son gang qui commença à encercler les deux garçons.

Ryo n'eut pas un battement de paupière, mais il se sentit tordu de l'intérieur par la peur. Il était doué en arts martiaux, les ayant pratiqué depuis qu'il pouvait marcher, mais il était face à un surnombre d'assaillants, et il était à peu près certain que Rowen n'avait pas eu le luxe d'apprendre la self-défense. L'esprit de Ryo désespéra et se demanda s'ils allaient s'en sortir vivant. Il se déplaça de façon à être entre Kotaru et Rowen. Un cri brisa sa concentration et Ryo leva les yeux avec soulagement pour voir un contingent de professeurs les approcher. Kotaru nota l'interférence et partit à la hâte avec sa bande.

La plupart des enseignants Fixèrent la direction prise par Kotaru et sa bande mais aucun ne les poursuivit. L'un des professeurs demanda d'un ton bourru si Ryo et Rowen allaient bien. Ryo leur répondit affirmativement et que rien ne leur avait été fait. Rowen pouvait seulement rester bouche bée devant Ryo. Rowen ne connaissait aucun art martial mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître les poses quand il les voyait. Ryo s'était placé entre Rowen et Kotaru dans le but de protéger Rowen, sans défense, de la plupart des coups. Rowen ne connaissait pas ce garçon, mais il s'était mis en danger pour lui. Cette idée était une nouvelle choquante et précieuse. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour lui avant. Il confirma absentement l'histoire de Ryo aux professeurs lorsqu'ils lui posèrent des questions. Ils durent subir une conférence sur les règles contre les bagarres à l'école et promettrent d'âtre prudents. Kotaru avait déjà causé des ennuis.

Avec le départ des professeurs, Rowen tourna des yeux reconnaissants vers Ryo qui haussa simplement les épaules pour l'expérience. « Je te verrais demain à l'école ? » Demanda Ryo plein d'espoir.

Rowen acquiesça, sentant qu'une relation amicale commençait à se former entre eux. Ryo était la première personne a le voir comme quelqu'un de normal et pas comme un phénomène de foire à cause de son Q.i. Comme il prenait le chemin de la maison, il songea que peut-être cette année ne serait pas si mauvaise.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sur une colline verdoyante, Sage s'était allongé langoureusement sous le feuillage d'un des nombreux arbres qui pointé les pelouses de l'école. Il avait finalement réussi à échapper à la multitude de filles qui l'avait suivi depuis l'instant où il avait posé les pieds dans le bâtiment ce matin. La situation aurait pu être comique s'il n'avait pas été tellement irrité par les événements de la journée. Les filles avaient causé des dérangements dans tous les cours où il avait été et les professeurs ne semblaient pas l'apprécier en ce moment. _Quel fantastique façon de commencer l'année scolaire_. Il se relaxa et se laissa aller contre le tronc de l'arbre, buvant les parfums de l'après-midi et laissant les sensations le traverser de part en part. Il songea aux étranges événements du déjeuner. Pour quelle raison que ce soit, l'image du garçon aux yeux bleu vert et de son compagnon aux yeux bruns flottait dans son esprit. Sage se figea. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il avait expérimenté avant. Il gardait un sentiment de déjà vu comme s'il les avait déjà rencontré avant. Presque comme s'il _devait_ les connaître. Il avait essayé d'analyser cette pensée mais elle disparaissait toujours avant qu'il ait une chance de l'identifier. Ca le dérangeait beaucoup. Sage était habitué à connaître les choses, d'avoir un contrôle absolu sur ce qui l'entourait. La sensation qu'il avait eue était une chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était presque aussi dérangeant que la clique de filles.

Sage inhala profondément, se laissant sombrer plus loin encore dans son état de relaxation, décidant que la méditation lui donnerait les réponses qu'il désirait. Il s'ouvrit aux environs et laissa ses sens se balader sur l'aire. Presque immédiatement, il expérimenta un contrecoup alors que ses sens étaient proches de l'écrasement.

Sa concentration brisée, Sage se redressa rapidement et s'assit, essayant d'identifier la source du dérangement visuellement. Il vit un garçon aux cheveux bleus sortir du bâtiment principal et rejoindre un arbre dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cour, oublieux des yeux de Sage. Un moment plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux noirs surgit sur ses traces et approcha de l'autre avec trépidation. Comme Sage observait l'échange, il fut soudainement heurté par le même sentiment de reconnaissance qu'il avait expérimenté avec les deux autres à la cafétéria. Au lieu de le repousser, Sage se concentra sur cette sensation. Il réalisa que ces deux là étaient ceux qui avaient causé plus tôt son dérangement mental, et s'il se concentrait suffisamment, il était capable de faire correspondre leurs visages avec ceux enfermé profondément dans les recoins de son esprit. Mais, alors qu'il pensait enfin avoir la réponse, la sensation disparue. Désappointé, Sage regarda la paire, espérant que la sensation reviendrait, mais en vain. Sage nota alors un groupe d'étudiants des classes supérieures s'approchait de la paire. Les sentiments d'animosité injustifiée irradiaient d'eux, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sage pour comprendre leurs intentions. Quand elles furent confirmées par l'encerclement de la paire, Sage se demanda s'il devait intervenir, pensant que se serait inégal. Il regarda curieusement quand celui aux cheveux noirs se plaça devant celui aux cheveux bleus dans une position où il pouvait protéger celui aux cheveux bleus des attaques de celui qui semblait être le chef. Sage leva un sourcil inquisiteur. C'était intéressant d'y assister alors que les deux venaient juste de se rencontrer. Il fut coupé dans ses délibérations par l'arrivée d'un groupe de professeurs qui mirent la bande en fuite. Sage hocha la tête. Plus de choses étranges à contempler.

Comme il se relevait pour partir, ses yeux accrochèrent brièvement ceux du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui nota son examen minutieux depuis la colline. Même à cette distance, Sage n'avait aucun problème pour distinguer les détails du garçon. Ses yeux gris perçants notèrent instantanément les yeux bleus étrangement fiers qui le fixèrent en retour. La bouche du garçon s'ouvrit largement sous le choc et Sage sentit à nouveau un bref sentiment de reconnaissance, mais il partit avant que l'esprit de Sage puisse le suivre. Il baisa les yeux un moment et quand il les releva, il s'aperçut que le garçon partait déjà rapidement dans la direction opposée à celle du jeune aux cheveux bleus. _Etrange_. Sage vérifia sa montre et se leva de mauvaise grâce, se mettant en chemin pour l'arrêt de bus. C'était un mystère qui n'était pas prêt d'être résolu, il en était sur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et voilà un chapitre tout neuf, qui vient de finir d'être traduit après plus d'une journée d'effort. Arf, je pensais pas que se serait aussi difficile. Allons, courage. Demain est un autre jour et je pourrais enfin me mettre à la traduction du second chapitre..._

_Je le dédicace à Lélé qui a accepté de publier cette histoire sur son site. Merci beaucoup._


	3. Rêveries et Réflexions

Auteur : Akemi

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Hajime Yadate. Cette histoire est la propriété exclusive d'Akemi. La traduction m'appartient.

**Chapitre 2 : Rêveries et Réflexions**

Rowen marchait à pas mesurés sur le trottoir en pavés qui suivait la rue jusque chez lui, réfléchissant aux étranges événements de la journée. _Etait-ce réellement une seule journée ? Tant de choses semblent être arrivées..._ Les rayons du soleil commençaient à changer le dessus des nuages en orange vif et le ciel était peint dans des tons variés de rose et de jaune alors qu'il descendait à l'horizon. De chaque côté de la rue, les commerçants fermaient boutique après une longue journée et quelques personnes s'arrêtaient pour discuter avec eux avant de reprendre leur chemin. Le bus de transport blanc et noir passa, remplit de personnes retournant à la maison après une journée de travail éreintante. Rowen y prêtait à peine attention. Il aurait pu prendre le bus pour rentrer chez lui, mais comme il n'habitait pas loin, il décida qu'il était plus pratique de marcher. Son esprit faisait systématiquement le tri dans ses pensées fortuites. L'étrange sensation de reconnaissance n'était pas seulement venue du garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'était identifié comme étant Ryo. Rowen l'avait senti également chez le blond submergé de filles, le garçon aux cheveux cendres solidement bâti et son compagnons aux cheveux bruns. Rowen se raidit, trouvant les sensations énervantes.

Alors qu'il continuait dans la rue, il nota que l'un des magasins n'était pas fermé pour la nuit. Sur une impulsion, il y entra. C'était une nouvelle boutique, réalisa-t-il. Divers vases antiques en verre, porcelaine et céramique embellissaient les rayons. Des figurines de cristal tournaient sur une plaque rotative en verre. A droite se trouvait des images de créatures fantastiques comme des licornes ou des dragons et des palais flottants dans le ciel. Plus loin sur la gauche, de magnifiques objets faits main erraient paresseusement entre des bols de céramique ou les courants d'intrigantes fontaines sculptées. Rowen s'approcha plus près et admira l'écume bleue profonde et les lumineuses teintes orange, blanches et noires des objets. Il chercha le nom du sculpteur mais quelque chose attira son attention vers le fond du magasin. Intrigué, Rowen tourna son regard vers l'endroit où des étoiles brillantes dans le noir luisaient sous un projecteur de lumière noire. Rowen fixa l'étalage et soupira longuement. La plupart des étoiles avaient été arrangées dans une imitation moqueuse des vraies constellations. Il ria lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un enfant avait réarrangé les étoiles pour essayer d'écrire son nom mais à la fin cela ressemblait plutôt à un déformé « Firmament. »

Un léger toussotement venant de derrière lui le tira de sa rêverie et Rowen regarda d'un air coupable le propriétaire du magasin se tenant prêt à fermer. Rowen s'éloigna de l'étalage avec regret. Il faillit prendre une poignée d'étoiles, mais se retint à temps. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et il ne voulait pas le dépenser, sauf pour un arc qu'il voulait depuis des années. Il soupira de désappointement avant de quitter la boutique, laissant les étoiles scintillantes derrière lui.

Dehors, le soleil était descendu plus bas et les derniers éclats de lumière étincelèrent comme de l'or dans le lointain. Les derniers mètres jusqu'à la maison furent couverts en hâte, comme si Rowen se demandait ce qui arriverait s'il était encore en retard. Il se figura qu'il n'avait pas besoin s'inquiéter. Une note écrite à la hâte d'une écriture presque illisible disait simplement que son père ne serait probablement pas à la maison avant demain car il travaillait sur un projet important. Rowen regarda amèrement le papier_. Important. Ouais, c'est toujours important_. Il semblait bien que Rowen possédait l'appartement pour lui seul une nouvelle fois, sa mère ayant déménagé quand elle avait divorcé de son père il y avait huit de cela. Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre en désordre et posa ses livres à côté d'une pile de vêtements. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son ordinateur qui affichait un économiseur d'écran d'étoiles filantes qu'il avait réalisé lui-même et eut une idée.

Il retourna dans la cuisine se préparait un simple sandwich, agrippa une boisson et sa veste et redescendit dans la rue. A quelques pâtés de maison de chez lui se trouvait un petit parc dans lequel il allait souvent lorsque la solitude de sa maison devenait trop dure à supporter. Il alla jusqu'à son tertre favori et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Le parc était déser à cette heure, pour le bon plaisir de Rowen. Mâchant son sandwich, il appuya son dos dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Les étoiles avaient commencées à montrer leurs visages et Rowen observa le spectacle tranquille, se sentant plus chez lui à ciel ouvert que n'importe où ailleurs. Il souhaitait souvent être aussi éloigné que ces bulles de gaz étincelantes, si loin de la douleur...

Une lueur bleue dans le coin de son œil le fit s'asseoir rapidement. Ses yeux vagabonds scannèrent le parc rapidement mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse identifier comme étant la source de la lueur. Il se redressa dans l'herbe seulement pour être assailli par la même lueur. Instinctivement, Rowen se remit sur ses pieds et chercha dans les arbres à sa droite. Parmi les débris de feuilles mortes se trouvait une orbe bleue. Rowen l'observa curieusement. La surface du cristal ressemblait à du verre, mais était bien trop claire en être faite. L'orbe scintilla légèrement quand Rowen la toucha et quand il regarda son intérieur tourbillonnant, il pensa y lire un kanji « Inochi – Vie. » Rowen cligna des yeux. Des étoiles semblaient se prolongeaient dans son intérieur couleur minuit et semblaient brillaient. Une rapide déduction mentale détermina que l'étrange phénomène était dû aux étoiles filantes et à la lumière argentée de la lune sur la surface de verre. Comme Rowen prenait l'orbe, il eut une distincte impression de calme. Soudainement, sa vie ne lui semblait plus aussi mal. Le visage ouvert de Ryo flotta dans son esprit, aussi bien que ceux des trois autres garçons qu'il avait vu à l'école, et Rowen sourit, tournant ses pas vers son appartement qui ne semblait pas si vide, après tout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo s'étala de tout son long sur le large lit, fatigué par les événements de la journée. Il pouvait entendre sa grand-mère s'activait énergiquement dans la cuisine, fredonnant une petite chanson pour elle-même en coupant attentivement quelques légumes. Son grand-père émergea de la douche et observa son petit-fils étendu sur le lit avec amusement.

Il ricana. « Déjà fatigué de l'école ? »

Ryo ouvrit un œil bleu endormi. « Non, plus de la marche. Pourquoi le plus proche arrêt de bus se trouve-t-il a trois miles d'ici ? »

Son grand-père ria. « Eh bien c'est le prix que tu payes. » Il lui donna une petite tape. « Viens, tu as encore du travail à faire. »

Les yeux bleus gémirent. « Oh, aller, je peux bien faire une pose juste pour aujourd'hui ? J'ai des devoirs à faire. »

Des yeux de la même couleur le fixèrent peu sympathiquement. « J'ai bien peur que non. » Fit sombrement son grand-père. « Comme je te le rappelles, tu étais celui qui insistait pour aller à l'école en ville. Pas de complaintes ou d'excuses maintenant. Debout ! »

Ryo se remit sur ses pieds à regret. De la pièce du fond, un large tigre blanc surgit dans le salon, baillant à profusion, venant juste de se réveiller. _Je souhaiterais avoir ce luxe_. Pensa Ryo longuement. Il s'agenouilla et caressa la tête du tigre et entendit un ronronnement de plaisir. Le tigre avait été le dernier présent de son père avant sa mort neuf ans auparavant, se souvint tristement Ryo. Son père avait été photographe animalier et avait été en Sibérie photographier des tigres. Un des groupes de petits qu'il avait observé avait perdu sa mère quand elle s'était faite tiré dessus par des braconniers. Son père avait envoyé les quatre bébé dans différents zoo locaux mais garda le dernier, un rare blanc, en secret parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Il avait étonnement repris des forces et son père décida de l'envoyer à la maison et d'en faire cadeau à son fils, ayant rempli les papiers pour rendre le transfert légal. Ce jour là, le taxi qui le menait à l'aéroport eu un accident qui tua à la le conducteur et lui. Ryo avait reçu le bébé tigre en même temps que la nouvelle. Ryo repoussa le pénible souvenir dans son esprit, caressant plus fort la tête du tigre dans l'espoir d'oublier et de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de coulées, même après toutes ces années.

Le tigre leva son regard pour essayer de réconforter son maître tourmenté. Des yeux bruns rencontrèrent des yeux bleus. Ryo se figea. Des yeux bruns ? _Je pensais que White Blaze avait des yeux bleus_, pensa Ryo, confus. Des yeux semblèrent voir à travers lui et dans son âme. Ryo rit brusquement de sa stupidité. Bien sur que White Blaze avait des yeux bruns, il en avait toujours eu, à quoi avait-il pensé ? Ryo donna par jeu une petite tape au tigre.

« Très bien, assez de caresses. Nous avons du travail mon vieux, » dit Ryo en attrapant sa veste et en ouvrant la porte. « Nous serons de retour dans un moment Mamie. » Le tigre, satisfait de lui, suivit silencieusement son maître.

La brise du vent de l'après-midi entra dans ses poumons comme Ryo suivait le tracé du long chemin de montagne. Ses inquiétudes commencèrent à s'en aller comme il absorbait les parfums tranquilles de la forêt. C'était relaxant de quitter l'agitation de la cité et de se retirer dans la majesté de la nature. Une brise froide fit bruisser les vieux arbres pendant que le caquetages des écureuils et le sifflement des oiseaux s'ajoutaient à la mélodie de fond. Rajeuni, Ryo s'approcha d'un nombreux site de camping du coin. Ces montagnes ou lui et ses grands-parents avaient fait leur maison était un endroit apprécié des campeurs et des randonneurs. Les Sanadas s'étaient déclarés eux-mêmes les « ranger du parc » de cet endroit et c'était à Ryo de vérifier les différents lieux de camping chaque jour pour être sur que le plus petit signe de présence humaine soit détruit et que la forêt reviennent à sa condition première. Une fois, un feu avait été laissé allumer et avait entièrement détruit six hectares de la forêt.

Ce premier site avait l'air normal. Les campeurs avaient été ici récemment mais avaient pris soin de nettoyer leurs erreurs pour en laisser très peu. Cependant, cela ne faisait pas de mal d'être prudent et Ryo commença ses recherches autour de l'endroit. White Blaze avait bougé au centre et grogna légèrement sur quelque chose par terre. Ryo avait appris d'une dure façon à respecter l'intuition du tigre et rejoignit la position de White Blaze.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, garçon ? »

Ryo se mit à examiner les débris sur le sol. Par contraste avec le reste de l'endroit, le sol noirci était couvert par des restes d'ingrédients, tous noircis par la cendre. _Ca doit être l'endroit où se trouvait le feu de camp_, pensa Ryo, se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Il commença à fouiller les objets en les mettent au fur et à mesure dans un sac. Ses yeux furent alors attirés par une lueur rouge en bas de la pile. Curieux, Ryo poussa le reste pour examiner une orbe à demie recouverte par les cendres. Un rapide brossage et la suspicion de Ryo sur l'origine de la lueur furent confirmés. L'orbe brillait d'une fière lueur rouge. Quand Ryo l'attrapa, elle commença à scintiller légèrement. Plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs du verre, Ryo eut l'impression de voir un grand feu intérieur. Il pensa apercevoir un kanji, « Jin – Vertu. » Ryo cligna des yeux et regarda White Blaze. Des yeux bruns connaisseurs le fixèrent en retour, essayant de communiquer des réponses à l'esprit de Ryo. Ryo hocha la tête en confusion. Maintenant il semblait presque que le sentiment de paix l'avait quitté. Il se sentait comme s'il avait eu plus d'énergie qu'auparavant. Les visages de Rowen et des trois autres garçons qui lui avait donné cette étrange sensation de reconnaissance apparurent dans son esprit. Mais il n'était plus effrayé par cette sensation, au contraire il s'en sentait averti. Il regarda gaiement White Blaze. « Allons-y garçon, bous avons quelques endroits de plus à vérifier tout de suite ! » Il commença à siffler d'un ton insouciant en suivant le sentier jusqu'au prochain site, le tigre bondissant après lui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage se figea dans sa concentration, et tenta de se relaxer sur le tapis de paille de sa chambre. Les mystères de la journée l'avaient immensément dérangé et il voulait que cela cesse. A nouveau, il retint son souffle et se concentra sur son esprit. Il s'ouvrit à lui-même et laissa son esprit flotter sur les remous du monde. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations des feuilles au dehors quand le vent soufflait à travers elles, sentait la chaleur du soleil couchant sur les murs de pierre, entendait le léger murmure de l'eau courante du jardin cultivé avec attention, sentait les riches arômes montant de la cuisine où sa mère cuisinait le repas. Sage laissa ses sens s'amoncelaient au-delà de la maison et se dressaient vers le ciel, se transformant rapidement en magnifiques pastels comme le couchant. Il alla plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre le soleil lui-même. Ses rayons formaient un parfait halo de lumière dans le ciel. Fasciné, Sage tendit une main fantomatique pour le toucher...

« Sage ! Tu étais supposé rencontrer grand-père au dojo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

La voix tira Sage de son repos et brisa sa concentration. Il cligna des yeux insouciamment à la silhouette apparue à sa porte. Sa sœur aînée, Yayoi, se tenait dressée devant lui avec les poings sur les hanches et affichant un air « pas de bêtises. » La réalisation commença à voir le jour dans son esprit et il prit fermement la situation en main. Il avait perdu l'avantage mais tenta de le retrouver en assumant un air nonchalant.

« Oh, soeurette, tu es de retour. Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Yayoi le fixa, « On dirait que tu joues encore avec le feu. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, grand-père voulait nous faire pratiquer une nouvelle technique aujourd'hui. C'était suffisamment important pour que_ je_ revienne de l'université alors je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu restes planté là. » Son expression devint espiègle. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tu rêvais éveillé aux filles de nouveau ? »

Sage devint d'un rouge brillant et lança une réponse à sa sœur aînée pendant qu'il débattait mentalement pour avoir oublier le rendez-vous. Grand-père n'allait définitivement pas apprécier son erreur. Il grimaça. Cela voulait dire qu'il irait au lit trop fatigué pour bouger un muscle. Il suivit les pas de sa sœur aînée, dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en queue de cheval. Yayoi était une étudiante de seconde année en médecine à la plus proche université. Elle passait tellement de temps en cours ou en internat qu'elle avait décidé de dormir là-bas. Elle ne venait jamais à la maison sauf s'il y avait une urgence ou une chose importante. Si elle était là, ça allait être mauvais.

Tandis qu'il s'échauffait et se tendait, il pouvait voir Grand-père Date s'approchait de lui à grands pas avec une expression sinistre sur le visage. Sage se crispa, sachant que sa négligence allait lui coûter cher. Il se tendit pour le sermon.

« Seiji, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas me faire attendre. N'as-tu pas entendu quand je t'ai dit de venir à 4h00 précises ? » Il avait utilisé son nom Japonais, sachant très bien que son petit-fils n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Sage grogna à l'utilisation du nom mais garda les yeux baissés. Il avait appris à montrer à son grand-père un respect absolu. Ayant était entraîné dans le code de l'honneur du Bushido durant la période d'Edo, Grand-père demandait à toute la famille de vivre selon ce code, incluant également les punitions et Sage pouvait encore se souvenir des blessures de la dernière rencontre.

« Désolé Grand-père, » dit humblement Sage. « Cela n'arrivera plus. »

Grand-père acquiesça. « Non, je le pense aussi. » Il se tourna pour leur faire face à tout deux. « Maintenant, je suis content du travail que vous avez fait pour parvenir aussi loin et je crois qu'il est temps de passer à un niveau supérieur d'entraînement. La technique que je vais vous montrer fut pratiquée par l'élite des guerriers et vous sera d'une grande utilité, » il fit un signe de tête à Sage, « Spécialement dans ton prochain tournoi. » Il invita d'abord Yayoi sur le tapis et fit signe à Sage d'observer attentivement.

Cela faisait un moment que Yayoi n'avait pas pratiquer la no-datchi mais elle pratiqua ses mouvements sans interruptions. Sage regarda prudemment. Pour l'instant il n'y avait rien de nouveau, seulement les techniques basiques d'esquives et de parades. Grand-père Date éleva lentement le niveau, faisant des mouvements de plus en plus complexes et attendit que Yayoi trouve son rythme avant de changer la routine et de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Les coups furieux laissèrent Sage et Yayoi époustouflés. Grand-père Date alla ramassé la no-datchi de Yayoi travailla les mouvement avec elle, positionnant ses bras, afin qu'elle voit comment il l'avait désarmé. Sage regarda de plus près. Le mouvement n'avait rien de spectaculaire mais était astucieux, donnant l'impression que la garde du pratiquant était baissée, donnant à l'opposant un faux sentiment de sécurité. Quand l'autre attaquait pour « tuer » le pratiquant n'avait qu'à ramener la lame, envoyant l'épée de son adversaire volée. Cela prit seulement trois essais à Yayoi pour avoir la technique en main et durant le temps où elle réalisa le troisième, Grand-père Date fut radieux.

« Excellent travail ! » Il alla ramasser son épée et dit à Sage de le rejoindre sur le tapis. « Maintenant, tu as vu comment ça marche ? Bien, j'avais besoin de commencer doucement avec Yayoi parce qu'elle n'a pas pratiqué depuis un moment, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes. » Il leva son épée, « Alors commençons. »

Sage se mit facilement par instinct au rythme qui lui était imposé. _Parer, esquiver, observer, feinter, plonger, se jeter de côté, et à nouveau, parer, esquiver, feinter_,...La litanie se répéta dans l'esprit de Sage, à tout instant il gardait en vue le mouvement à venir. _Là !_ Grand-père Date laissa tomber sa garde une fraction de secondes mais à la place d'attaquer, Sage recula et fit le tour. Il feinta sur la gauche, leurrant son grand-père avant de connecter sa lame sur sa garde en tournant. Alors il laissa tomber sa garde quelques secondes, laissant sa main tenant la lame tombait légèrement. Il était si déçu qu'il failli manquer sa chance de désarmer l'autre, cependant il redressa sa lame à temps pour envoyer celle de son grand-père au loin. En sueur après l'effort, Sage ne pouvait que sourire. Il pouvait sentir Yayoi sur le sol applaudissant silencieusement ses efforts.

Grand-père Date sourit avec approbation. « Très bien, cependant tu as failli être distrait pendant un moment. Souviens-toi de rester concentré. » Il reprit son épée et retourna sur le tapis. « Maintenant recommence et concentre-toi cette fois. »

Sage fut capable de réussir à la perfection les trois essais suivants et fut remis sous tutelle par une coupure à l'épaule. « Tu rendras le dojo Date fier, » fit radieusement son grand-père.

Sage rougit et s'inclina respectueusement avant de rejoindre sa sœur pour retourner à la maison. L'adrénaline avait commencé à se dissiper et Sage fronça le nez au parfum de sueur qui émanait littéralement de ses vêtements. Yayoi remarqua son action.

« Ugh, tu sens mauvais ! Je te conseille de prendre une longue douche ou je m'assurerais que maman ne te laisse pas poser un pied dans la cuisine. »

Sage faillit répliquer mais était trop fatigué et laissa passer la remarque. Au lieu de rentrer directement à la maison, il fit un détour par les jardins. Le léger parfum des plantes le laissa glisser dans l'état relaxant qui avait précédé l'intervention de Yayoi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut ramené au présent quand il nota quelque chose de brillant dans un coin du jardin. La curiosité éveillée, Sage fouilla dans les fougères en croissances et les buissons et trouva une orbe verte cachée au coin d'un arbre. Il l'attrapa instinctivement et fut surpris par sa lumière d'un doux vert. Sage regarda dans les profondeurs tourbillonnantes vertes et eut l'impression de voir une lumière solaire dansante dans les feuillages, suivit par des éclairs coupant au travers d'un ciel assombri. S'il se concentrait suffisamment, Sage pensait apercevoir un kanji, « Chi – Sagesse. » Sage cligna des yeux, confus. On aurait dit que l'orbe avait parlé dans son esprit. Soudainement les oppressants mystères qui avaient occupés son esprit tout l'après midi ne semblaient plus dérangeants. 'Les réponses viendront en temps voulu' semblait-on lui dire. Sage sentit un calme total comme celui de ses méditations l'envahir et il se sentit apaisé. Ses pas devinrent confiants quand il entra dans l'informe maison Japonaise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Je suis heureux que tu ais décidé de venir. » Kento avait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bruns.

Il entendit un petit rire. « Bien sur. Qui pourrait se passer de la cuisine de Maman Lay fang ? » Fut la réponse joyeuse de Cye.

Les deux garçons marchaient sur un trottoir de Chinatown, discutant de sujets variés comme comment les nouveaux professeurs étaient stricts ou comment était l'école. Les prédictions faites pas Cye plus tôt s'étaient avérées exactes. Le pauvre Kento avait fini en détention ou plutôt l'aurait fait si les professeurs n'avaient pas montré d'indulgence sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de son premier jour.

« Je ne peux pas te croire Kento, » dit Cye, essayant en vain de ne pas rire.

Kento lui rendit un regard sombre. « Hey ! Est-ce ma faute si j'ai eu la plus grande des chances ? J'ai essayé d'être un mec bien en arrêtant un combat et les professeurs ont assumé que c'était moi le responsable, » grogna-t-il. « Et bien sur, ils ne m'ont pas cru. »

Cye haussa un sourcil en le regardant. « Oh ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que Dame Chance était de ton côté aujourd'hui ? » Il dû baisser la tête pour éviter un coup de poing amicale de Kento.

« Baka ! » rigola Kento, comme il s'écartait du chemin du retour de volley de Cye. Les deux heurtèrent immédiatement le trottoir dans un bruit moqueur. Utilisant sa masse, Kento entreprit de bloquer le plus petit, renversant Cye sur le dos, mais Cye entreprit astucieusement de glisser de la prise de son ami et de renverser leurs positions en roulant. Cela ne prit pas vraiment longtemps avant que Kento ne lâche prise et qu'ils heurtent à nouveau le sol, riant tout deux.

« Oh, regarde nous, » fit Cye en respirant péniblement, essuyant les larmes de rire de ses yeux. « Nous agissons comme de petits enfants. Nous devrions être honteux. » Mais son expression ne l'était pas.

Kento haussa les épaules, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cela ? » sourit-il en prétendant se relever. « Tu as seulement peur que je te batte. »

Cye roula des yeux. « Oh, tu le souhaiterais ! » Ils tombèrent à nouveau au sol, cachant leur inquiétude par leur combat amical. Aucun d'entre eux ne désirait admettre que l'étrange sensation de reconnaissance les avait vraiment dérangée. Sous des circonstances normales, ils l'auraient oublié mais il y avait quelque chose de _faux_ avec cela, comme s'ils avaient manqué une importante pièce du puzzle. Du moins, c'était ce que Kento ressentait. Il n'était pas sur que Cye soit affecté. Il avait été vraiment silencieux sur ce sujet et Kento avait été prudent de ne pas le mentionné, pas qu'il ait voulu en discuter non plus. Mais pour maintenant, ils pouvaient tout deux oublier au moins un instant.

Kento se remit finalement sur ses pieds. Sa salopette beige était poussiéreuse et salie et le jean de Cye n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Son pullover était froissé et maculé de brun. Il secoua la tête et tendit une main pour aider Cye à se mettre sur ses pieds. « Nopus ferions bien d'y aller, Maman va s'inquiéter. »

« Je pense que c'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu ais dit aujourd'hui, » fut la réponse moqueuse.

Tout les deux dépassèrent les vitrines étincelantes des magasins, attrapant les rayons dorés du soleil alors qu'il descendait à l'horizon. Cye tournait la tête de tous les côtés alors qu'il observait l'affairement de Chinatown. Cela n'avait jamais de le surprendre de voir l'énergie que les gens déployaient. Même à cette heure, les rues étaient encore bondées de monde qui faisaient leurs derniers achats de la journée. Enfin, le grand bâtiment accueillant marron apparut devant eux, le doux parfum des épisses et de sauces variées remplissant l'air de la rue. Kento agrippa rapidement sa main et le tira dans le bâtiment chinois. Un immense chaos y régnait tandis que des serveuses amenaient de lourds plateaux pleins de nourriture d'un bout à l'autre de la salle entre les tables et les cuisines. Des familles discutaient tandis que de petits enfants s'amusaient avec exubérance entre les adultes. Quelques couples s'affichaient en se donnant des caresses. C'était le restaurant de la famille Lay fang.

La bouche de Kento saliva devant tous ces délices, mais se ferma et il partit vers la cuisine du fond, traînant Cye derrière lui. A l'intérieur, Maman Lay fang était occupée à faire bouillir une marmite de nouille et Papa Lay fang coupait des légumes avec délectation.

Kento jeta son sac dans un coin et relâcha finalement Cye avant de saluer ses parents. « Maman, Papa ! Je suis de retour ! »

Maman Lay fang leva les yeux de sa marmite et eut un sourire, « Alors tu es là ! » rie-t-elle. Elle fit venir l'un des cuisiniers et posa ses mains calleuses sur son tablier blanc. « Et tu as ramené Cye aussi, ravie de te revoir, » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Cye inclina la tête formellement, « C'est bon de vous revoir madame. »

Mme Lay fang ria de bon cœur, « Oh, et toujours si poli ! »

Papa Lay fang fit un sourire à son fils et son ami avant de retourner à sa préparation. « Oh, avant que j'oublie, tu dois voir grand-père dans le jardin aujourd'hui Kento. »

Kento baissa son visage en désappointement. « Mince, j'avais oublié cela. » Il fixa longuement l'amoncellement de nourriture avant de détourner son regard. « Désolé Cye, je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne s'irrite, » roula-t-il des yeux à l'obsession de son grand-père. Maintenant que son père l'avait mentionné, il avait promis d'aider Grand-père à replanter son jardin. Sa santé avait déclinée alors les docteurs avaient ordonné qu'il ne fasse rien d'éreintant. Mais s'occuper du jardin était toute sa vie et il acceptait les ordres uniquement si Kento l'aidait.

Cye haussa les épaules, « Pas de problèmes, » il attrapa un tablier inutilisé sur un crochet, « Ca me donnera une chance d'étudier la cuisine de Maman Lay fang, » dit-il avec un sourire pour son ami.

« Essayant toujours de voler des secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je serais d'accord cette fois, et nous pourrons avoir de l'aide, » sourit Maman Lay fang. Elle connaissait tout l'amour de Cye pour la cuisine. Il ferait un grand chef un jour.

Kento fit un signe à son ami lorsque Cye fut chargé de s'occuper des marmites de crevettes et de poulets. Il soupira et sortit par la porte de derrière dans le jardin qui était le lot et la joie de son grand-père. Il était déjà là, assis dans la saleté avec les yeux fermés, méditant. Mais avant que Kento ne puisse retourner dans la cuisine, Grand-père Lay fang se leva, souriant à son plus vieux petit-fils.

« Viens Shu, » dit-il en Chinois, utilisant le nom Chinois de Kento. « Il y a beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui et l'heure avance. Les nouveaux lys que j'ai commandés viennent d'arriver et ils seront magnifiques dans ce coin. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Kento acquiesça et approuva le jugement de Grand-père Lay fang qui était bon, comme toujours. Il fut bientôt agenouillé dans la terre, se tenant prêt pour replanter les bulbes. En dépit de son irritation, il appréciait l'activité d'après-midi. La brise froide fit bruissée les feuillages. La lumière déclinante formait des ombres intrigantes sur le sol en passant dans les branches de l'un des nombreux cerisiers et arbres à fruits. L'atmosphère lui faisait oublier la journée d'école. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la terre filait entre ses doigts et laissa le parfum terreux de l'herbe l'envelopper. Ses mains rencontrèrent une surface dure et lisse. Les yeux de Kento se rouvrirent et il s'apprêta à jeter la pierre dans les buissons. Mais l'objet offensant n'était pas une pierre, mais une orbe orange brillante d'à peu près la taille de sa paume. Elle semblait battre d'une douce lueur orange quand il la prit. Regardant dans les profondeurs de verre, Kento eut l'impression de voir des montagnes majestueuses, des pics pointus dressaient vers le ciel et enfin, des canyons rocheux. Les yeux de Kento s'agrandirent. Etait-ce son imagination ou avait-il vu un kanji, « Gi – Justice. » Kento cligna des yeux. Il se sentit brusquement submergé. Des images commençèrent à se montrer dans son esprit. Le blond, le brun, le garçon aux cheveux bleus et Cye émergèrent dans son esprit confus. Et l'irritation disparu comme les feuilles en automne. Tout avait un sens et Kento ne pu pas croire qu'il s'était inquiété avant.

« Shu ? Je suppose que nous pouvons nous arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Ta mère appelle. » La voix chinoise tira Kento de sa rêverie. Sur une impulsion, il mit l'orbe dans sa poche et se leva, brossant la saleté de sa salopette, soudainement excité. L'orbe fut vite oubliée quand Kento se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'arôme des plats ce qui fit le fit saliver d'anticipation.

Cye avait placé sur la table un plat de poulet sauté et des pois baignant dans une sauce au citron quand il faillit être renversé par son meilleur ami pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Hey ! » Cye croisa les bras pour se défendre, « Doucement ! La nourriture ne va pas disparaître, tu sais, » finit-il avec un rire.

Eh, les travaux de jardinages ouvrent l'appétit tu sais ? » Inhala-t-il profondément, respirant les odeurs des plats.

« Kento, tout ce que tu fais te donne faim, » retourna Cye pince-sans-rire.

Kento fixa son ami d'un air sévère avant d'attaquer le plat avec appétit. « Hey ! » dit-il entre deux bouchées, « C'est bon ! »

« Cela ferait mieux, » sourit fièrement Cye, « Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! »

Il vit avec amusement Kento le fixer bouche bée. « Wow ! Et moi qui pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une des nouvelles recettes de Maman ! »

Il y eut un ricanement, « Oui, il arrive parfois que l'élève dépasse le maître dans certains domaines. » Maman Lay fang se mit à rire au rougissement de Cye, embarrassé par l'éloge. Elle plaça plusieurs autres plats de légumes sur la table et Papa Lay fang entra un moment plus tard, transportant des plats de mouton et de bœuf et une marmite de riz frais. Rinfi, la petite sœur de Kento par près de trois ans, suivit ses traces, portant un bol de soupe. Le reste de la nombreuse famille de Kento arriva bientôt des chambres à l'étage, qui était aussi leurs quartiers. Il y avait Yun, le mignon petit frère de dix ans de Kento, et Mei Ryu, qui avait sept ans et était le trouble fait de la famille après Kento, et enfin Chun Fa, le bébé de la famille à quatre ans. Grand-père Lay fang entra plus silencieusement par derrière, laissant des empreintes sur son passage et prenant place entre les turbulents enfants.

« Ah, c'est un plat de Cye ? Délicieux comme toujours, » dit-il avec un lourd accent Japonais.

Cye s'inclina formellement et recommença à rougir. Grand-père Lay fang faisait toujours des scènes sur sa cuisine. Après l'habituel « merci » des enfants Faun, la nourriture fut attaqué de la même manière que Kento l'avait fait et Cye rie en se servant dans son propre plat. Il se sentait toujours comme chez lui chez les Fauns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cye marchait dans la rue jusqu'à son appartement. Il n'avait pas plaisanté quand il avait dit à Kento qu'il ne manquerait un dîner chez les Fauns pour rien au monde. Depuis qu'il les avait rencontré lorsqu'il était petit, il les avait toujours considéré comme une seconde famille pour lui. Leur présence avait certainement rendu son déménagement de Hagi moins stressant. Cela avait été un souhait de sa mère. Il avait lourdement protesté, sachant que sa mère avait le cœur fragile et avait besoin de bras supplémentaires pour l'entreprise de poteries. Sayoko, sa sœur aînée, était intervenue et lui avait pratiquement ordonné de quitter la maison. _Elle peut être vicieuse lorsqu'elle a quelque chose en tête_. Se souvint-il avec un sourire. C'était il y a un an. Sayoko avait très bien repris toutes les responsabilités du commerce de poteries depuis. La condition de sa mère avait empiré, elle le lui avait dit avant qu'il ne parte pour la nouvelle année scolaire, cependant elle avait l'air d'être en condition stable maintenant. Du moins sa mère le lui avait assuré au téléphone lorsqu'il avait appelé à la maison pour en être certain. Cye hocha la tête d'inquiétude. Sa mère pouvait être affreusement obstinée quelques fois...

Le pont apparut devant lui lorsqu'il s'approcha de la sombre rivière de Yokohama. Cye s'arrêta au centre de resta admirer le clair de lune dansant à la surface de l'eau. Il avait été frappé du désir de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver le son des vagues s'écrasant sur la côte de sable et le parfum des algues. Une lueur bleue le tira de ses pensées. Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, Cye se trouva agenouiller sur les bords glissants de la rivière. Il alla dans l'eau ténébreuse et à sa grande surprise, trouva une orbe de verre bleu pâle. Elle semblait battre d'une légère couleur bleue pâle à son toucher. Fasciné, Cye regarda dans les profondeurs bleues sans tâches et eut l'impression d'être plongé dans le plus profond des océans, avec les courants tournants autour de lui. Alors ses yeux agrandis virent l'éclat d'un kanji, « Shin – Confiance. » Cye cligna des yeux et il lui sembla que l'orbe lui rendit la pareille en retour. Les images des trois garçons de l'école et de son cher ami Kento surgirent du fond de son esprit. Les barrières de son esprit semblèrent lâchées et il eut le sentiment qu'il serait capable de faire confiance à ces quatre là pour garder ses secrets. Le sentiment dérangeant s'évapora, laissant Cye confiant. Il tourna ses pas vers son appartement, content de lui-même et des événements de la journée.


	4. Nouvelles Rencontres

Auteur : Akemi

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Yoroiden Samouraï Trooper ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hajime Yadate. L'histoire originale est la propriété exclusive d'Akemi. Seul la traduction est à moi.

**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles Rencontres**

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » fit plaintivement Kento, fixant sa feuille dans l'espoir qu'il lisait la mauvaise note, mais les lettres grasses restaient les mêmes et ne lui offraient aucune sympathie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais gémir ? » dit Cye, en faisant tourner nonchalamment un morceau de nouille avec ses baguettes, pendant qu'il regardait la figure incrédule de son ami du coin de l'œil.

« Tout est de la faute de ce gamin ! Sa présence a tout ruiné ! » Complaignit lourdement Kento.

Autour d'eux, des têtes pivotèrent pour fixer le duo avec des regards irrités.

« Shhh ! » le fit taire Cye, scannant la cafétéria pour y voir d'autres visages dérangés et fit un signe en se retournant aux autres tables pour faire savoir qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle. « Pas si fort, » fit Cye d'un ton bas, « Tu pourrais déranger quelqu'un. Maintenant, quel gamin ? »

Kento prit heureusement la même attitude et baissa la voix. « C'est un élève de ma classe de Chimie. Il a d'étranges cheveux bleus et il est assis devant. Chaque fois que le professeur lui pose une question, il donne la bonne réponse, et peut importe la difficulté du problème. Ca fait ressembler le reste d'entre nous à des idiots. _Et_ c'est le chouchou du prof, » renifla Kento dédaigneusement. « Je suis persuadé qu'il est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons jamais fait de progrès dans cette classe. Et le reste d'entre nous ne peut rien faire d'aussi bon. »

« Un gamin aux cheveux bleus ? » Cye inclina la tête pour réfléchir. « Oh oui ! Il est dans ma classe de Biologie Marine. » Cye se figea. « Pour autant que je m'en rappelle, il est dans la plupart de mes classes. C'est étrange, les Premières Années ne vont généralement pas dans les classes des Secondes. »

« Tu vois ! » Kento avait in intentionnellement haussé la voix avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et revint à un niveau plus conventionnel. « Il doit faire parti de ces 'nuls'. Pourquoi serait-il dans les classes avancées sinon ? »

Cye y repensa, mais il ne se rappelait rien d'inhabituelle chez ce garçon à part ses cheveux bleu vif. Il était habituellement très tranquille et ne parlait pas beaucoup sauf s'il était interrogé. Il n'avait certainement pas fait d'impression dans la classe de Biologie Marine. Mais c'était peut-être parce que Cye y était doué, il y était devenu l'autorité ultime après tout. Cye n'avait plus eu d'étrange sentiment de déjà vu depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu et n'y avait plus penser. « Je ne sais pas Kento, en as-tu parlé au professeur ? »

Kento le regarda hébété. « Tu plaisantes ? Pas moyen que je parle au professeur ! » Il se laissa tomber sur le banc. « Actuellement, je suis le plus mauvais de la classe, et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me donner un tuteur. Je dois les rencontrer cet après-midi. »

Cye le regarda sympathiquement. « Alors je ne peux pas t'aider. La Chimie n'a jamais été mon truc. » Il prit une gorgée de son soda.

« Je suis navré que tu dises cela, » dit Kento en gémissant, avant de se redresser prit par une pensée subite. « Je me demande si cela pourrait être une fille mignonne, » sourie-t-il, léchant ses lèvres.

Cye ria de l'expression de son ami. « J'en doute vraiment. » Il pointa la ligne du déjeuner ou le blond avait pris place suivit par son habituelle troupeau de filles. « Il les a probablement toutes déjà prise. » Actuellement, Cye avait parlé avec l'une des filles de Seconde Année qui lui avait appris que le nom du garçon était Sage Date, et qu'il était le plus chaud parti de l'école, même plus que les populaires Dernière Année. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui était si attirant chez lui, derrière ses évidentes bonnes manières, cependant Cye avait été capable d'apprendre qu'il était rapidement devenu le vice-président du club de kendo. Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, alors ce gamin devait être le meilleur pratiquant de kendo de leur groupe d'âge, et peut-être même bien plus, ce qui en disait déjà long.

Cye retourna à son ami et plaça sympathiquement un bras autour de lui quand il conduisit Kento hors de la cafétéria. « Oh, soit plus gai ! Je suis sur que les choses vont s'arrangées ! »

Kento lui donna un regard, « C'est ton problème, Cye, tu es toujours trop confiant. »

Cye pu seulement rire.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sage bougea parmi les étudiants, levant une main pour corriger un mouvement ici et là ou pour répondre à un élève qui lui avait posé une question. La rumeur selon laquelle Sage avait été le champion en titre du dernier championnat de kendo s'était répandu, et les professeurs d'Education Physique l'avaient vivement prié d'aider à enseigner le kendo au reste de la classe. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, il faisait la même chose au dojo familial depuis plusieurs années maintenant et se dirigeait facilement parmi les élèves, utilisant ses yeux entraînés pour corriger les défauts qu'il voyait. La plupart des élèves acceptaient ses connaissances sans problèmes, mais d'autres le regardaient de façon troublée. C'était la même chose avec les membres de l'équipe de kendo, spécialement les membres de Dernière Année qui n'avaient pas apprécié qu'un petit nouveau les battent sur leur terrain. En fait, ses techniques surpassaient déjà celles des professeurs eux-mêmes, qui avaient laissé la chance à quelqu'un d'autre d'enseigner à leurs élèves capricieux.

Une agitation conduisit l'attention de Sage à l'autre bout de la rangée, où un garçon aux cheveux noirs tenait tête à un autre garçon plus grand ayant de courts cheveux bruns. Sage reconnut immédiatement celui aux cheveux noirs comme étant le même que celui qui l'avait regardé dans les yeux le premier jour. Il s'approcha plus près, avide de le voir de plus près. Il avait essayé durant les deux dernières semaines passées de connaître son nom mais n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la réponse.

C'était une classe informelle, ce qui voulait dire apprendre les techniques de base du kendo alors aucun des étudiants n'était vêtu de l'attirail traditionnel. Ces deux combattants là ne faisaient pas exception comme ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, totalement oublieux des spectateurs. Sage identifia celui aux cheveux bruns comme l'un des plus vieux membres de l'équipe de kendo. Il se résolu à observer le duel avec intérêt.

Celui aux cheveux brun sombre feinta sur la gauche et chargea alors par la droite, espérant que son opposant aurait baissé sa garde. L'autre n'avait pas été trompé et à la place ramena la lame de bambou pour parer. Leurs épées restèrent bloquées un moment avant que celui aux cheveux noirs ne fasse un bond en arrière, obligeant l'autre à se retirer lui aussi. Ils recommencèrent à se tourner autour. Cette fois, le garçon aux cheveux noirs brisa l'impasse et chargea, faisant un écart au dernier moment pour laisser une coupure sur l'épaule de son opposant. Celui aux cheveux bruns fut choqué et tournoya pour essayer d'avoir un point à son tour. Mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs était prêt et il para le coup de façon experte.

Sage regardait avec fascination. Qui que soit ce garçon, il était vraiment très habile. Non, oubliez cela, il était_ bon_. Observant son style de plus près, Sage remarqua que certaines choses ne faisaient pas parties des techniques traditionnelles. Il les identifia comme une autre forme du _ken-jitsu_, l'art du jeu d'épée. Cela rappela à Sage les techniques utilisées dans les anciennes écoles de ninja. Les anciennes techniques de kendo étaient nées du mélange de ces nombreuses techniques. _Cela pourrait être vraiment utile en kendo. Elles sont assez similaires pour être acceptées et cela pourrait avoir beaucoup de vétérans par surprise_. C'était quelque chose que le garçon aux cheveux bruns apprenait à ses dépends. Il était également rapide, se soustrayant aux coups qui, sous des circonstances normales auraient laissées pas mal de blessures mais qui échouaient dans les airs. Le professeur mit finalement fin au duel, les félicitant tout deux de leurs efforts mais la plupart était surtout destinées au garçon aux cheveux noirs qui rougit d'embarras. Celui aux cheveux bruns sombres s'inclina formellement dans la manière traditionnelle du kendo pour indiquée une bataille bien menée. Celui aux cheveux noir le lui rendit solennellement avant de suivre le reste des élèves jusqu'aux casiers.

Sage le suivit rapidement. _C'est le bon moment. Peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre de rejoindre l'équipe_. Pensa Sage pour lui-même. « Hey, attends ! » Sage fit un signe de la main au garçon.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs lui jeta un regard et sourit chaudement, ralentissant ses pas pour le laisser le rattraper.

« C'était vraiment impressionnant ! Depuis combien as-tu appris à pratiquer le kendo ? » Dit Sage pour faire la conversation.

Le garçon eut l'air embarrassé. « En fait, je ne pratique pas réellement le kendo. Seulement le principe. Je n'aime pas trop les règles strictes, » il renvoya un regard à Sage.

Sage sentit le désappointement percé à travers son expression, « C'est dommage. J'espérais que tu rejoindrais l'équipe. » L'agaçante sensation dans un coin de l'esprit de Sage le fit se frapper mentalement. Il tendit une main, « Je suis désolé. J'aurais du me présenter plus tôt. Je suis Sage Date. »

« Ryo Sanada, » Ryo prit la main de Sage et la serra, ses yeux bleus pétillants plongés dans ceux gris de Sage. « Il n'y a aucun mal, » dit-il avec un sourire, « La famille du côté de mon grand-père descend d'un ancien clan de ninja. Mon grand-père m'a fait pratiqué cet art depuis que j'ai pu marcher. » Ryo fit une pause durant laquelle il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, moites, « En fait, je suis surpris d'avoir aussi bien réussi. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pratiqué. » Termina-t-il d'un air penaud.

_Alors ça explique le style différent. J'avais raison_. A voix haute, Sage reprit, « Vraiment bon pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas pratiqué, » ria-t-il. Il aimait immensément ce garçon. Ryo était vraiment ouvert et n'avait pas peur d'exprimer sa pensée. Sage sentit immédiatement qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce garçon. Il eut brusquement une idée. « Hey, si tu veux pratiquer, viens donc chez moi. Ma famille possède un dojo et mon grand-père serait heureux de te donner des leçons. »

Ryo se ragaillardit à cette idée. « Réellement ? » C'était vrai, Grand-père Sanada n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'apprendre d'autres techniques à son petit-fils. Il était souvent parti au loin pour des conventions. Ryo ne pouvait pratiquer que chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre, et avec l'école et ses errances de l'après-midi, ce n'était pas souvent. Il n'avait pas menti à Sage, il avait été lui-même surpris de ce qu'il avait accompli face à cet autre garçon. Ryo savait que ce garçon faisait parti de l'équipe de kendo et sa défaite avait été un choc pour eux deux. _D'un autre côt_, songea-t-il,_ Il est la personne qui m'a donné cette drôle d'impression le premier jour_. Quelque chose les avait fait se rapprocher. Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme à Sage. « Ce serait génial ! Quand ? »

Sage replongea dans ses pensées. « Peut-être plus tard dans la semaine. Que dirais-tu de Mardi ? »

« Ce serait très bien ! » Ryo sourit d'anticipation. « Je pense que je vais attendre impatiemment cette date. »

Sage se mit à rire. « Ouais, moi aussi. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu peux faire contre un véritable opposant, » dit-il avec une arrogance moqueuse.

Ryo lui envoya un regard, « Bien, seulement si tu me promet de ne pas me frapper trop fort. »

« La même chose pour moi, » sourit Sage en retour.

Riant, les deux continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la salle des casiers, discutant de techniques d'épées variées et sentant un lien d'amitié se formait entre eux.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rowen regardait attentivement la multitude de garçon à la tête du terrain. Son short de gym était trempé par la sueur tandis qu'il attendait patiemment sa chance. Il la saisit quand il vit un des garçons de l'équipe opposée bougé et rapidement se mettre en position pour le garder. Son timing ne pouvait pas être meilleur, car quand la balle arriva en volant, Rowen dû plongé. Il heurta le dur plancher de bois en se crispant de douleur mais se focalisa sur la balle. Rowen se remit sur ses pieds alors que les garçons commençaient à se presser autour de lui et se mit à dribbler expertement avec la balle entre les joueurs, glissant sa forme mince entre les plus grands garçons. Il nota une ouverture et envoya la balle à l'un de ses équipiers qui tira directement au panier. La balle heurta le bord et tomba sur la droite, et Rowen se précipita dessus, l'attrapant au rebond et l'envoyant facilement dans le panier. Le gardien jura tandis que le reste de l'équipe retournait à l'autre bout du terrain pour attendre la prochaine passe.

Rowen profita de l'instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il était fatigué mais ne pouvais qu'inspirer et expirer. La scolarité était peut-être son point fort, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Cela avait été une des choses qu'il avait tenté de faire quand il avait décidé de dévouer ses vacances d'été à s'entraînait pour rejoindre l'équipe de basket. Il avait été désappointé de manquer les essais à son ancienne école, et espérait qu'il aurait de meilleures chances ici. Il était plus qu'un cerveau après tout.

L'autre équipe avait la balle maintenant, et Rowen prit sa position pour garder un joueur. Le porteur de la balle, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus verts, passa devant ses camarades et dribbla tout le long du terrain vers le panier. Rowen se plaça devant lui et entreprit de reprendre la balle pour retraverser le terrain. Sa passe à un autre de ses équipiers fut interceptée par le même garçon qui partit de l'autre côté. La respiration difficile, Rowen couru après lui mais l'autre garçon avait déjà visé le panier et marqua un autre point. Avant que les joueurs ne puissent revenir sur leurs positions, cependant, le sifflet retentit et le professeur les envoya à la douche. Sentant l'adrénaline retombait, Rowen guida ses pas vers les casiers où il retira son tee-shirt imbibé de sueur, enlevant l'extrême moiteur. Son bandeau n'était pas dans un meilleur état et Rowen pinça le nez sous l'odeur incommodante. Les mèches rebellent de cheveux bleus tombèrent en travers de son visage et Rowen les repoussa avec ennui.

Il avait choisi un tee-shirt propre dans son casier quand il fut interrompu par une voix ayant un léger accent anglais et une petite tape sur son épaule.

« Hey, bon jeu. »

Rowen se retourna pour voir le même garçon brun lui tendre une main, « Je t'ai vu dans plusieurs de mes classes. Je m'appelle Cye Mouri. » dit le garçon avec un sourire amical.

Rowen lui rendit le geste avec précaution. « Je suis Rowen Hashiba. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. » Des yeux minuit rencontrèrent des yeux bleus verts et pendant un moment Rowen se souvint de l'étrange sentiment qu'il avait eu le premier jour. Il avait à peine eut le temps d'y songer que la voix de Cye le tira de ses pensées.

« Tu es vraiment bon. Tu penses toujours essayer pour l'équipe ? »

« J'allais le faire, actuellement, » renvoya Rowen timidement, surpris par l'éloge. « Et toi ? »

Cye secoua la tête, « Non, je suis déjà dans l'équipe de natation et cela me prend pas mal de temps. » termina-t-il d'un air songeur et triste.

L'esprit de Rowen commença à ramasser les morceaux. « Tu es dans ma classes de Biologie Marine, non ? » Cette classe était le seul sujet où Rowen _n'était pas_ le chouchou du professeur, ou semblait être le meilleur des élèves. Ce titre appartenait plutôt au garçon dresser devant lui.

Cye se mit à sourire comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, « La Biologie Marine est ma spécialité. » Il fit une pause, se souvenant de sa conversation avec Kento plus tôt et décida qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne occasion d'en savoir plus sur ce curieux Première Année. « J'espère que je ne vais pas de paraître ennuyeux ou quelque chose, mais je me demandais pourquoi tu étais dans la plupart de mes courts. Les Première Année ne vont normalement pas dans les classes des Secondes. »

Rowen resta stupéfait par la question mais savait qu'il aurait dû la voir venir. Rowen se souvint avec un retard que ce garçon était un Seconde Année. Maintenant, il avait un sentiment de confiance à son sujet, comme s'il pouvait lui dire tous ses secrets et être assuré qu'ils ne seraient pas dévoilés. Il choisit ses mots soigneusement. « Eh bien, j'étudie beaucoup et je voulais prendre les classes les plus difficiles alors j'ai été voir le principal pour qu'il me laisse aller dans les classes avancées. » Il jeta un regard à Cye pour étudier sa réaction avant d'ajouter, « J'ai également pris Astronomie au lycée. »

Cela sembla surprendre Cye qui cligna des yeux avec surprise. « Wow ! C'est un challenge ! Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu fais pour comprendre tous ces trucs. »

« Si je te le dis, est-ce que tu le garderas pour toi ? » Demanda doucement Rowen.

Cye baissa la voix et acquiesça immédiatement en assentiment, sachant qu'il allait partager l'un des plus grands secrets de Rowen. Il ne voulait pas violer cette confiance.

Dans un bas murmure, Rowen dit à Cye son Q.I comme les yeux de Cye s'agrandirent à la nouvelle. Mais Cye ne fit pas de commentaires, comme Rowen l'avait cru à moitié, mais posa sa main sur son épaule d'un air de dire clairement, « Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Rowen sentit qu'il avait fait le bon choix, même si une part de lui était choquée qu'il puisse faire confiance sur une chose pareille à un parfait étranger. L'alarme de sa montre sonna, lui rappelant qu'il avait un rendez-vous.

« Désolé, » dit-il rapidement, enfilant son tee-shirt, « J'aimerais rester discuter mais j'ai quelqu'un à rencontrer. »

Cye cligna des yeux devant l'horloge accrochée au mur avant d'acquiescer. « Ouais, j'ai entraînement de natation bientôt. » Il se retourna vers Rowen et lui sourit. « Je te reverrais plus tard, d'accord ? »

Rowen acquiesça, lui rendant son sourire avant de partir en courant, réfléchissant sur le fait que Cye avait réagis de la même manière que Ryo...et quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, peut-être pas un ami pour l'instant, mais peut-être dans le futur. Rowen laissa ses pas le guider vers la librairie, songeant à un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu vert.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryo réfléchissait en souriant aux événements de la journée. Imaginer, aller dans un dojo ! Le foot avait peut-être sa préférence, mais le jeu d'épée n'était pas loin après et Ryo se trouva excité par l'idée. Il ouvrit son casier et en retira ses livres, sélectionnant ceux dont il aurait besoin pour ses devoirs, tout en pensant aux deux dernières semaines de cours. Les choses étaient devenues plus lisses que le premier jour. Lui et Rowen avaient commencé à se voir pendant le déjeuner et à parler en classe. Plus il en apprenait sur Rowen, et plus il l'appréciait. Ses parents avaient divorcé et son père passait tout son temps au laboratoire de l'université, forçant Rowen à vivre une sorte d'existence solitaire. Ryo, ayant perdu ses deux parents à un âge très jeune, pouvait s'identifier à lui. Pas seulement cela, mais cela avait ses avantages d'avoir un ami si intelligent. Ryo rigola en rangeant son casier. Rowen l'avait déjà aidé avec les Maths et la Chimie et il aurait probablement besoin de plus d'aide dans le futur. D'un autre côté, Rowen semblait fasciné par l'histoire familiale de Ryo. Il ne se fatiguait jamais d'entendre parler des batailles et des rôles stratégiques que ses ancêtres avaient joués. Ryo secoua la tête. Il avait même enseigné à Rowen quelques mouvements basiques d'art martial, cependant Kotaru ne les avait pas embêté depuis le premier jour. Mais juste au moment où il eut cette pensée, une voix venant de derrière lui glaça le sang.

« Eh bien eh bien, cela faisait longtemps, non ? »

Ryo garda le dos tourné et demeura face au casier. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kotaru ? » Sa voix était dure.

« Juste quelque chose qui m'a été refusé. » fut la réponse moqueuse.

Ryo tourna lentement sur ses talons pour faire face à Kotaru et à ses quatre camarades, qui avaient formé un demi cercle autour de lui, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Ryo se mit dans une position défensive, prenant un moment pour regarder de chaque côté du hall, espérant une autre intervention des professeurs. Mais le hall resta désert. Les cours étaient terminés après tout.

Kotaru nota son regard et ricana, « Personne pour te sauver cette fois. » Il fit un signe à ses amis qui commencèrent à se rapprocher de Ryo avec des sourires d'anticipation. Abandonnant tous ses espoirs de raison, Ryo se prépara pour l'assaut. L'un des garçon chargea et Ryo attendit jusqu'au dernier instant avant de plonger sous lui, balayant les jambes de l'autre et le renversant au sol. Un autre attaqua de l'autre côté et Ryo s'écarta du chemin. Il releva sa jambe dans un coup de pied bas qui envoya son agresseur heurter les casiers de métal. Les deux restants, enragés de ce qui était arrivé à leur compagnons, le chargèrent. Ryo entreprit de passer sous les jambes de l'un mais fut assommer par le second. Pour rendre les choses pires, le premier que Ryo avait envoyé au sol s'était remis sur ses pieds et agrippa la jambe de Ryo lorsqu'il tenta de se relever. Cela fit perdre l'équilibre à Ryo lors de son attaque suivante et Kotaru en profita pour lui envoyer un coup dans l'estomac. Ryo se plia en deux sous la douleur et s'appuya dos aux casiers pour reprendre son souffle. Mais les autres garçons avaient recouvré de leur humiliation et s'avançaient. Ryo n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre en position de défense que deux garçons lui agrippaient les bras, les maintenant contre les casiers tandis que Kotaru et les trois autres lui donnait des coups de poings. Ryo retint difficilement un cri de douleur. Le monde ne lui semblait plus que des vagues de douleur circulant à travers son corps. Mais juste quand il pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir, des bruits de pas et un commandement donner d'un ton bourru. Ryo sentit ses bras être relâchés et il s'effondra au sol.

Kotaru jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveau venus avec ennui, mais quand le garçon qui était apparu au coin du couloir d'où provenait les bruits de pas, il jugea préférable pour lui et sa bande de partir. Il regarda avec satisfaction le garçon aux cheveux noirs tombé au sol avant de s'en aller. S'aurait été dommage de gâcher l'effet en se faisant prendre par les professeurs maintenant.

Le garçon solidement bâti regarda la bande partir avec satisfaction. Il ne pensait pas que le bluff marcherait. Derrière lui, un groupe de filles entrain de discuter passa le couloir et traversa le hall, totalement oublieuses du corps meurtri près des casiers. Comme il s'approchait de lui, les yeux de Ryo s'ouvrirent et clignèrent vers le garçon. Sa première réaction fut de penser que Kotaru était toujours dans le coin, mais quand sa vision rougie s'éclaircie, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un autre Première Année qu'il avait déjà vu avant. Le garçon avait l'air Chinois et avait des cheveux courts de couleur cendre. Il était solidement bâti mais certainement pas gros. Son expression était concernée lorsqu'il examina les blessures de Ryo.

« Bien, tu es réveillé, j'avais peur que tu te sois évanouis. Peux-tu te lever ? » Dit le garçon avec intérêt.

« Je crois... » Dit lentement Ryo, attrapant le bras tendu pour l'aider à se redresser. Il gémit car le mouvement causa une vague de douleur qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas la douleur d'un os cassé, heureusement, mais celle des nombreuses coupures. Il s'appuya lourdement sur le garçon, essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Le garçon resta stoïque jusqu'à ce que Ryo puisse se tenir lui-même sur ses pieds.

Le garçon secoua la tête. « On dirait que tu sors de l'enfer. Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. » Il lui lança un regard inquiet. « Tu as besoin que je t'aide à y aller ? »

Ryo hocha la tête. « Non, je pense pouvoir y arriver seul. » Il fit quelques pas dans le hall seulement pour que sa tête commence à tournée et il faillit retomber si l'autre garçon ne l'avait pas attrapé.

Le garçon rigola doucement d'amusement. « Je ne crois pas. Là. » Il passa un bras autour de son cou et le supporta à demi tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall en direction de l'infirmerie. « En passant, je suis Kento Rei Faun. »

« Ryo Sanada. » répondit Ryo. « Merci pour m'avoir aider. »

« Pas de problèmes. » Le ton de Kento était gai. « Tu n'es pas le premier que je vois battu par Kotaru, mais jamais aussi sévèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit si vindicatif envers toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'essaie toujours de me le figurer, » répondit Ryo d'une voix légère.

Kento claqua la langue. « Ouais, ça ressemble à Kotaru. » Il rencontra le regard interrogateur de Ryo. « Mon ami est un Seconde Année, il m'a mis en garde contre Kotaru et ses copains. »

Ryo hocha la tête de compréhension quand Kento poussa la porte en verre. Il l'ouvrit en grand et salua l'étudiante des classes supérieures assise au bureau avant de faire asseoir Ryo sur le banc de la salle d'attente.

La fille baissa le regard. « Un autre combat ? » Elle scanna du regard les blessures de Ryo.

« Ouais Kumiko, » répondit Kento. « C'est encore Kotaru, » ajouta-t-il même si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Kumiko acquiesça d'un air las. « Quelque chose doit être fait au sujet de ce garçon. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit en Avant Dernière Année ici. Ses actions sont tout simplement trop juvéniles. » Elle alla vers le fond de la pièce pour appeler l'infirmière et revint s'asseoir au bureau. « L'infirmière sera là dans une minute, » dit-elle à Ryo. « Quelque chose de casser ou juste des coupures ? »

« Seulement des coupures, » répondit Ryo avec une crispation de douleur.

Kumiko hocha la tête et nota quelque chose sur une feuille dans une chemise en carton.

Kento jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et gémit. « Mince, je suis sensé voir mon tuteur à la librairie. » Il regarda Ryo. « Hey Ryo, ça va aller ? »

« J'irais bien, » dit Ryo, et il compris pour le temps. « Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre autant de temps. »

Kento secoua la tête. « Je pensais t'avoir dit que ce n'était rien. Tu ne m'avais pas entendu ? »

Au signe affirmatif et au remerciement de Ryo, Kento fit un geste à Kumiko avant de disparaître en courant dans les couloirs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kento courrait dans le hall, ayant tout oublié du rendez-vous dans sa préoccupation du combat. Il soupira pour lui-même. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi battu que Ryo l'avait été, et il avait vu _beaucoup_ de combats en deux semaines.Il s'était désigner lui-même comme étant le surveillant du hall et avait entrepris de briser les combats à l'école. Il pensait qu'en étant au lycée, tout le monde était assez mature pour ne pas se laisser aller à ce genre d'erreur mais il avait eu tord. La différence entre le collège et le lycée tenait au fait que les garçons étaient plus grands et plus brutaux. Les premières fois où Kento avait essayé de briser les combats, les professeurs avaient pensés qu'_il_ était le responsable. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer leur raisonnement. Avec sa stature musclée et son tempérament vif il était le coupable idéal, mais après avoir traîner des gens meurtris à l'infirmerie et ses témoignages confirmés par Kumiko, la Dernière Année qui travaillait au bureau, les professeurs avaient révisés leur opinion sur lui. Kento ne pouvait que sourire à la pensée de Kumiko. La mignonne fille aux cheveux noirs appréciait les efforts de Kento pour rompre les combats et aider les blessés. Elle adorait le Première Année et était toujours heureuse de le défendre contre le courroux des professeurs.

La pensée le hanta jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les portes de la librairie. Kento regarda les doubles portes de verre et gémit. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un tuteur avant et n'était pas particulièrement heureux que les choses tournent de cette façon. _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un tuteur_, grogna-t-il. _J'ai besoin d'une classe sans ce damner gamin_. Il fit son chemin entre les tables où les étudiants avaient ouverts leurs livres qui s'étendaient dans tous les coins. La plupart écrivaient tandis que d'autres discutaient paisiblement entre eux. Kento poursuivit son chemin parmi les rayons de livres jusqu'à la salle du fond qui était réservée aux conférences des professeurs et aux sessions de tutorat. Un air de consternation traversa le visage de Kento quand il réalisa qui était la personne qui allait être son tuteur.

Un garçon aux cheveux bleus était tranquillement installé autour d'une table, lisant un large livre avec une couverture brune indescriptible. Son sac à dos bleu sombre gisait sur la table aux côtés d'un livre de Chimie. Un monceau de papiers était empilé de l'autre côté et Kento en conclut rien qu'à la forme que ce garçon était son tuteur. Le souffle irrégulier de Kento et son regard accusateur firent que le garçon le regarda alarmé.

« TU es mon tuteur ! »

L'expression consternée du garçon rencontra celle de Kento. Il reconnut ce garçon comme le même qui ne cessait de protester contre ses notes. Il réfléchit aux caprices du destin qui se jouait de lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela lorsque Chiyo Sensei lui avait dit qu'il devrait être le tuteur d'un élève de la classe. Quelque part il espérait que ce ne serait pas celui là.

« Je crois que je le suis, » bégaya-t-il. Il lui tendit une main. « Je suis Rowen Hashiba. »

Kento le fixa jusqu'à qu'il prenne de mauvaise grâce la main tendue. « Kento Rei Faun, » répondit-il d'un ton bourru avant de sélectionner une chaise de l'autre côté de la table.

Rowen se rassit à son tour et décida qu'il voulait que cela se termine le plus rapidement possible. « Bien, nous ferions mieux de commencer alors. » Il ouvrit son livre de Chimie et feuilleta les pages. « Tout d'abord, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier qui te pose un problème ? »

Kento était furieux. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? La personne qu'il haïssait avec passion était assise devant lui et pensait lui apprendre ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il vit Rowen se tortillait inconfortablement sous son regard. Il répondit à sa question en sifflant, « Presque tout. » _Et tout ça grâce à toi_, pensa aigrement Kento à son sujet.

« Um, alors, je crois que nous allons commencer par le cours d'aujourd'hui parce que le test à lieu la semaine prochaine, » dit nerveusement Rowen, s'arrêtant au chapitre quatre. Kento n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour attraper son livre, et il le regarder d'une façon vraiment peu réceptive, et Rowen souhaitait être n'importe où ailleurs.

Regardant dans les yeux minuits blessés de Rowen, Kento eut soudainement honte de lui. C'était totalement injuste de sa part de snober Rowen. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était intelligent et qu'il lui arrivait de connaître toutes les réponses. Il n'avait pas triché, c'était juste son talent naturel, comme pour lui qui brisait les combats ou encore Cye d'être bon en natation. Rowen ne l'avait pas demandé non plus. Il ne menait pas la vie dure à Kento dans un but précis. Comment pouvait-il être un tel enfoiré ? Kento chercha son livre dans son sac à dos brun et feuilleta les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne. Tandis que son esprit essayait de comprendre la masse d'équations, il réalisa qu'il _avait_ vraiment besoin d'aide. Rien n'avait de sens pour lui, et il avait besoin de remonter ses notes s'il voulait passer dans la classe du dessus.

Honteux, Kento rencontra le regard de Rowen, « Désolé, » dit-il en s'excusant, « J'ai vraiment eu une mauvaise journée aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas vraiment dans un bon état d'esprit maintenant, » mentit-il.

Rowen regarda son visage et sembla accepter l'excuse comme une réponse. Il commença à se relaxer. Kento semblait sincère.

Kento se déplaça du côté de la table de Rowen et pointa une équation dans son livre. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas comment changer la masse en atomes. »

« Eh bien, c'est comme ça, » Rowen dessina un diagramme, « Maintenant tu ajoutes ces nombres là et ils s'annulent d'accord ? Alors maintenant il te reste cette mesure et c'est celle que tu cherches. Alors tu n'as plus qu'à tout calculer et tu as ta réponse. »

« C'est CA ?! »

« Uh huh. Maintenant, essayons avec quelques problèmes. » Rowen prit une feuille dans la pile et travailla avec Kento sur les exercices.

« Hé, je pense que j'ai compris ! »

« C'est bon, » dit Rowen avec bonne humeur. « Ce n'est pas difficile une fois que tu as l'idée de base. »

Kento lui sourit en retour. Son ancienne irritation s'en était allée et il commençait avec réticence à apprécier ce garçon. Jusqu'au moment où ils partirent près d'une heure et demie plus tard, Rowen avait été enlevé de sa lisse « à tuer » et faisait son chemin dans celle de ses « amis potentiels. » Il sourit et prit mentalement note de dire à Cye qu'il avait eu tord à son sujet. Kento poursuivit son chemin sur le trottoir, se promettant que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Rowen, il l'inviterait à la maison pour déjeuner.


	5. Cinq Pour La Première Fois

Auteur : Akemi

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : L'histoire des Ronin Warriors est la propriété de leur auteur, Hajime Yadate. L'histoire ici présent appartient à Akemi. La traduction seule m'appartient.

**Chapitre 4 : Cinq Pour La Première Fois**

Des yeux endormis clignèrent avec ennuis lorsque la sonnerie claironnante d'un réveil matin brisa le silence tranquille du matin. Rowen frappa le réveil pour l'éteindre et se tourna de l'autre côté, grognant. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les couvertures, essayant de retourner dans le magnifique rêve qu'il faisait. Il volait et le monde s'étendait sous lui dans ses glorieuses couleurs verte et bleue. Le ciel nocturne sans fin s'étendait autour de lui avec ses myriades d'étoiles scintillantes dans l'air d'avant l'aurore. Rowen soupira de plaisir alors qu'il planait sur les courants du vent, touchant les nuages vaporeux et dansant parmi les oiseaux. L'alarme claironna à nouveau, plus fort cette fois et Rowen enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller, souhaitant que le bruit s'en aille pour qu'il puisse continuer à voler…

Un coup à sa porte et une figure barbue passa par l'entrebâillement, observant les vains efforts de son fils pour rester au lit. Il rie doucement. Rowen passait toujours un dur moment pour se réveiller le matin. « Rowen ? Tu vas manquer ton bus, » dit-il, secouant gentiment la forme endormie.

L'esprit embrouillé de Rowen tenta de faire correspondre la voix avec un visage et quand il réussit, il s'assit de surprise. « Papa ? Tu es rentré ?! » Son père avait été absent pendant les trois derniers jours et Rowen avait songé ne plus le voir du tout.

« Je suis rentré tard la nuit dernière. Tu dormais déjà, » répondit son père. « Les choses ont été mouvementées et ma thèse ne sera pas prête avant Vendredi, alors je ne serais probablement pas à la maison pendant les prochains jours. »

Le visage de Rowen tomba à la nouvelle et Genichirou prit pitié de lui, sachant qu'il n'était pas là pour son fils aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait, car il travaillait très souvent à son laboratoire. « Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner. Pancakes et omelette, ton favori. Et je te promet de t'emmener ce week-end prendre cet arc pour lequel tu attends. » Il vit son fils affichait un visage plus gai et Genichirou ébouriffa ses cheveux bleus. « Aller viens, tu vas être en retard en cours. »

Rowen regarda son père partir et soupira. Il savait que son père était occupé. Il ne laissait pas Rowen seul intentionnellement à chaque fois. Mais il souhaitait simplement que son père lui montre un peu plus d'attention. Au moins il va m'emmener chercher cet arc. Je ne peux pas attendre ! Il avait économisé longtemps pour cet arc et il allait enfin l'avoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre et nota l'orbe bleu sur le plus haut rayon de l'étagère. Rowen ne savait pas ce qui rendait cette orbe si attirante. Jamais depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, il n'avait pu passer une matinée ou une nuit sans s'y attacher. Ce matin, l'orbe semblait avoir une aura bleue autour d'elle. Rowen chassa cela d'un geste de la main, l'attribuant au soleil matinal. L'heure clignotante sur son horloge ramena Rowen à la réalité. Il s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les pancakes chauds et l'omelette au fromage étaient là comme son père le lui avait promis et Rowen englouti précipitamment le rare délice. Rassasié, il lança un au revoir à son père sur le point de prendre une douche et claqua la porte.

Il arriva tout juste en classe et prit rapidement son siège. Les yeux de Rowen firent rapidement le tour de la classe tandis qu'il attendait que le cours commence. C'était presque le début du cours d'histoire, et Ryo n'était pas arrivé. Rowen se figea avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Habituellement il était toujours à l'heure. Rowen vérifia sa montre. Une minute de plus. Renjiro Sensei s'était levé et s'était tourné vers le tableau, écrivant leurs devoirs sur le bord, quand la porte de la classe fut ouverte et qu'un _plus pire que mieux_ Ryo entra, marchant lentement et avec raideur. Rowen fixa son ami. Il pouvait voir plusieurs marques de coups violettes sur ses bras et ses jambes et ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas la flamme habituelle qu'ils avaient habituellement. Ryo parla rapidement au professeur, s'excusant pour son retard, avant de boitiller jusqu'à sa place habituelle à côté de Rowen. Aussitôt qu'il fut assis, se pencha vers lui et se mit à murmurer.

« Hey, Ryo, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? On dirait que tu as visité les neufs niveau de l'enfer avant de revenir. » Rowen le regarda avec inquiétude.

Ryo grimaça. « J'ai croisé Kotaru après les cours hier et… » Il haussa les épaules et montra ses blessures. Le reste s'expliquait de lui-même.

La bouche de Rowen fit un petit « o » mais ne dit rien de plus car Renjiro Sensei commença sa lecture. Rowen le regarda avec intérêt. Leurs devoirs devaient faire état de l'histoire derrière leurs surnoms et à présenter à la classe d'ici trois semaines à partir de maintenant. Rowen écrivit leur attribution avec plaisir. Il en savait beaucoup à propos de l'histoire de la famille Hashiba, sachant qu'ils avaient été un pivot durant les événements du Japon Féodal. Hashiba était le nom alternatif prit par le fameux Toyokimi Hideyoshi, l'homme qui avait uni le Japon avant le règne des shoguns Tokugawa. Il jeta un regard à Ryo et vit que son ami souriait déjà. La famille de Ryo Sanada avait également joué un grand rôle durant l'ère des samouraïs. Ils allaient aimer cela immensément.

Il apparut que la lecture d'aujourd'hui était la plus intéressante en date. Ils avaient abordé le sujet des samouraïs et de l'ancien code du Bushido. Rowen fut fasciné par les choses que leur présenta Renjiro Sensei. Rien n'était nouveau pour Rowen, mais il ne se fatiguait jamais d'en entendre parler.

Durant le temps que dura la classe, les deux garçons oublièrent les brutalités de Kotaru le jour précédent. La lueur était de retour dans les yeux de Ryo et ils discutaient du projet avec excitation.

« Il y a toujours beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur le nom des Sanada, » disait Ryo, « Ca me donnera une bonne chance de les connaître. »

« Je suis d'accord. Les Hashibas étaient sensés être un clan de samouraïs, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Je ne peux pas attendre pour commencer les recherches. »

Ryo fut soudainement heurté par une pensée. « Hey, en parlant de samouraïs et du Bushido, il y a quelqu'un dont j'ai fait la connaissance hier et que j'aimerais que tu rencontres. »

Rowen pencha la tête sur le côté. « Réellement ? » Il devint soudain nerveux. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Un autre Première Année comme nous. Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, » ajouta Ryo, notant l'expression de Rowen, « Tu l'aimeras, je te le promets. »

« Si tu le dis. » Rowen n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Ryo se mit à rire. « Alors je te fait une rapide présentation. Sa famille possède un dojo et c'est le champion en titre de kendo. » Il sourit quand le visage de Rowen se chiffonna en réflexions, « Rejoins moi devant la cafétéria avant le déjeuner ! » Ajouta Ryo tandis qu'il partait, la rigidité ayant quitté ses mouvements tandis qu'il pensait à ce qui arriverait s'il introduisait les deux garçons.

Les pas de Rowen furent plus songeurs tandis qu'il essayait de deviner qui tait ce mystérieux garçon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Les yeux acérés de Sage n'avaient pas eu de mal à apercevoir les bleus sur les bras et les jambes de Ryo.

Ryo grimaça, « As-tu déjà entendu parlé de Kotaru ? »

Sage acquiesça, « La brute des classes supérieures ? Ouais, il a voulu m'assommer plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que j'étais l'un des meilleurs pratiquants de l'équipe de kendo et peut-être même plus. »

« Il a probablement penser que tu allais lui botter les fesses, » sourit Ryo.

Sage lui rendit le sourire, « En fait je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se décrocher un autre rendez-vous durant le reste de sa carrière. Les filles sont dangereuses tu sais, _et_ vindicatives. » Sage fit un clin d'œil à son nouvel ami.

Ryo se mit à rire. « Tu as probablement raison sur ce point ! » Il secoua alors la tête. « Non, quelqu'un devrait réellement lui donner une raclée. Peut-être qu'alors il se décidera à laisser tout le monde tranquille. »

Les deux dépassèrent la pelouse, faisant un détour pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Sage l'avait suggérer dans une tentative de semer la foule de filles qui le suivait partout comme à l'habitude. Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de chance car un group de filles leur tendit une « embuscade ». Sage rougit de la situation mais prit le parti de régler cette situation à sa façon. Il était occupé donc peut-être qu'il pourrait leur parlé plus tard ? Oui il aimait leurs noms et avait leurs numéros de téléphone et oui merci beaucoup, elles attendraient son appel. Quand les filles furent finalement parties, Sage trouva son nouvel ami se tordant de rire. Sage en soupira. Ce n'était pas _sa_ faute s'il affectait autant les filles ! Il se tourna vers Ryo pour chercher une échappatoire à sa position indigne.

« Alors qui suis-je supposé rencontrer ? »

Ryo s'arrêta de rire pendant un moment pour répondre à la question, « Un autre ami à moi. Nous sommes ensemble en classe d'histoire. » Et ce fut le maximum que Sage pu tirer de lui.

Sage soupira. Certes il _avait été_ d'accord pour rencontrer cet ami de Ryo, et connaissant la nature ouverte de ce dernier, il pouvait dire qu'il l'apprécierait probablement. Sage essayait d'assembler les pièces et les morceaux que Ryo avait laissé tomber, mais ne pouvait pas les mettre ensemble. C'était inquiétant. Sage n'avait presque _jamais_ été désarçonné par quelque chose comme cela, spécialement quand cela venait d'une personne. En parlant de cela…Sage jeta un coup d'œil à Ryo qui riait toujours de la réaction des filles. Il le connaissait depuis quelques jours déjà, pourtant ils semblaient se connaître l'un et l'autre depuis des années. Ils avaient édifié une amitié qui généralement mettait du temps à se construire. Sage repensa au premier jour, quand il avait posé les yeux sur Ryo. Il se souvint de cet étrange sentiment de reconnaissance et se demanda à nouveau pourquoi il l'avait ressenti. Sur une impulsion, Sage ouvrit ses sens plus largement, laissant son « autre vue » prendre sa place et observa les couleurs fluides et les tourbillons d'énergie qui s'agitaient autour de lui. Ses yeux spectraux se tournèrent alors vers Ryo, et il fut presque aveuglé. L'aura de Ryo irradiait d'un rouge brillant. C'était plus éclatant que tout ce que Sage avait pu voir ou expérimenter avant, et il pensa avec panique qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Ryo se tendit brusquement comme s'il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange prendre place autour de lui. Quelque chose le sondait…Ryo jeta un coup d'œil à Sage qui avait ramené sa main devant ses yeux comme si une lumière vive l'aveuglait. Ses yeux gris étaient grands ouverts et dilatés. En fait, Ryo pensa voir un faible vert entouré Sage ; un vert qui palpitait rapidement. Ryo secoua la tête et se frappa lui-même. _Baka_, se dit-il fermement, _Rien n'est arrivé, tu as prit trop de coup dans la tête de la part de Kotaro hier_. Pensant peut-être que c'était ce qui les rendait tout les deux cinglés, Ryo agita une main devant les yeux de Sage.

« Hey hey, tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ou quelque chose du genre. »

Sage cligna des yeux rapidement jusqu'à ce que sa vision redevienne normale. Il gémit en portant une main à sa tête. « Peut-être que je l'ai fait… » Répondit-il à la question de Ryo. Il réalisa soudainement sa position et tenta de se remettre rapidement. « Je pense que j'ai dû avoir un éblouissement. Je n'en avais pas eu depuis un moment cependant. »

Ryo sembla l'accepter comme une sorte d'explication et recommença à avancer. Ils atteignirent la cafétéria et Ryo éloigna de son esprit cette drôle de sensation en scannant la zone à la recherche de son ami aux cheveux bleus.

Rowen s'était étendu sur un banc devant la cafétéria, pour repérer son ami. Pour une fois, ses livres demeuraient inutiles tandis qu'il surveillait anxieusement la foule des étudiants qui passait devant lui. L'esprit de Rowen tournait en rond, essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle que Ryo lui avait tendu. La rumeur courrait que l'actuel champion de kendo était un garçon aux cheveux blond qui était suivi partout par les filles. _Est-ce que c'est la personne que je vais rencontrer ?_ Rowen y réfléchit durement, mais se trouva incapable de mettre un nom sur le visage dans son esprit. _Je me souviens…cette sensation. Je me demande… _Rowen s'arrêta net de réfléchir lorsqu'il vit Ryo lui faire des signes depuis l'autre côté de la cour.

Ryo tira derrière lui un Sage très confus à travers le terrain. La troupe de filles les avait repéré et plusieurs vinrent discuter avec Sage, cependant celui-ci n'était pas vraiment dans le bon état d'esprit pour flirter à ce moment là. Il entreprit poliment de les disperser et Ryo fut capable de le traîner à Rowen avec un minimum de temps perdu.

« Hey Rowen, » dit gaiement Ryo, « j'aimerais te présenter mon nouvel ami, Sage Date. Sage, voici Rowen Hashiba. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, » Rowen tendit une main vers Sage.

Sage finit par briser l'impasse et toussa légèrement. « Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer maintenant, ou nous serons pris dans la foule. »

« En fait, je crois que tu es inquiet de te faire sauter dessus à nouveau. » Dit Rowen avec espièglerie, choqué de son attitude en étant détendu et ouvert face à ce visage étranger. Pourtant, Sage semblait irradier de paix et d'acceptance et Rowen ne pouvait que se relaxer sous ce regard attentif.

Sage pencha la tête. « C'est la simple vérité. » Il se mit à rire, se sentant comme chez lui avec ce garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Ryo prit le parti de rire, heureux que ses deux amis s'entendent déjà si bien, et les guida vers la file du déjeuner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une fois dans la queue, Rowen et Sage commencèrent une petite conversation, en apprenant chacun un peu plus sur l'autre et sa famille. Ryo ricana jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un garçon Chinois lui faisant des signes et écartant tout de son chemin alors qu'il progressait dans la foule. Il était suivi par un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu-vert qui arborait une expression résignée.

« Hey, » fit gaiement Kento, « Comment vas-tu ? » Il inspecta les blessures de Ryo qui semblaient aller bien mieux qu'hier.

« Bien mieux. Merci pour m'avoir aider hier. » Répondit Ryo.

Kento haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était rien. » Ses yeux se tournèrent vers ses deux compagnons et il laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise. « Hey Rowen. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Ryo. »

Rowen releva la tête et sourit. « Eh bien oui, Ryo est dans ma classe d'histoire Japonaise. Nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour de la rentrée. » Il se tourna alors vers Ryo et répondit à son regard interrogatif. « Kento est la personne que je tutoie en Chimie. » Ryo hocha la tête à cette remarque, son visage se fendant d'un large sourire.

« Je sais que le monde est petit, » dit le brun aux yeux bleu-vert pour la première fois, son léger accent anglais mâchant ses mots. « Ravi de te revoir, Rowen. »

Rowen baissa la tête en signe de salutation. « Moi aussi Cye. »

Cye tourna son attention vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui avait observé l'échange avec curiosité. « Tu dois être Sage Date, » dit-il en tendant une main. « Je suis Cye Mouri. »

Sage saisit la main offerte et regarda droit dans les yeux bleu-vert de Cye, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il pouvait au sujet de ce garçon. Les filles dont il était habituellement entouré parlaient avec estime de ce garçon brun. En fait, réfléchit Sage, chaque fois qu'elles avaient un problème, elles allaient lui en parler. Cye n'avait certainement pas le même problème que Sage mais il ne devait pas être pour autant en manque de filles. Sa nature tranquille et son habilité à écouter faisaient de lui le parfait confident. Il sourit en retour à Cye. « Charmé de te connaître. Cependant, » ajouta-t-il malicieusement, « Je ne veux même pas savoir d'où tu me connais. »

Cye haussa les épaules et les doutes de Sage furent confirmés par les paroles suivantes. « Les filles viennent toujours me parler, et ils semblent que chacune d'entre elles en ait après toi, » sourit-il malicieusement, « Elles me demandent toujours mon avis, alors si tu en vois quelques unes agir hors de l'ordinaire, tu sauras qui les a conseiller. »

Cye vit avec surprise la bouche de Sage s'ouvrit largement et ce dernier se mettre à rire à gorge déployée. En fait, il s'était demandé ce qui avait prit à Akiko. Son comportement était toujours charmant, mais semblait aller totalement contre son caractère. Cye lui sourit et il se retrouva alors assaillit par le plus étrange des sentiments. Ce n'était plus un sentiment de reconnaissance, mais plutôt un sentiment de confiance absolue. Cye ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne connaissait pas cette personne avant, cela lui semblait si naturel d'être là, à lui parler des filles.

Alors que Sage chassait les larmes de rire de ses yeux, un léger 'ahem' de la part de Ryo les fit tous les deux le regarder avec culpabilité. « Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? » dit-il avec une expression pitoyable.

Kento se frappa le front. « Le brun est mon ami Cye Mouri, » mentionna-t-il à ses amis, « C'est le Seconde Année dont je t'avais parlé. »

« Ahh, » fit Ryo en signe de compréhension tandis que Cye le saluer formellement.

« Et je suis Sage Date, » dit ce dernier en tendant une main à Kento.

Kento la prit. « Je suis Kento Rei Fuan. » Il sourit. « Le monde est petit, hein ? »

« Sans rire, » répondit Sage avec un sourire.

Ryo jeta un regard aux alentours. La cafétéria était maintenant noire de monde et plusieurs étudiants passaient à côté d'eux avec irritation. « Hey, » mentionna Ryo, « Allons nous prendre un siège et le plus loin possible de préférence. Très vite, » ajouta-t-il quand il vit Kotaru approcher. Les autres suivirent son regard et acquiescèrent vivement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Plutôt que de rester dans la cafétéria et s'exposer au risque d'être abordé par Kotaru, Ryo guida tout le monde aux bancs destinés au pique-nique à l'extérieur. C'était une journée magnifique. Le ciel demeurait presque sans nuages et le doux soleil de printemps les éclairait, les laissant aller facilement à la relaxation. Leurs personnalités amicales leurs permettaient à tous de bien s'entendre et de discuter de divers sujets. Les saluts de Cye et ses manières sincères leur permirent de garder les filles loin du terrain afin que Sage puisse profiter d'un déjeuner ininterrompu pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Ryo observait la délectation de Kento tandis qu'il engloutissait sa nourriture comme un animal affamé avec fascination. « Ne ralentis-tu jamais ? » demanda Ryo incrédule, « Tu pourrais t'étrangler si tu mange aussi vite. »

Kento se contenta de sourire entre deux bouchées et Cye secoua la tête avec résignation. « Kento a l'appétit d'une centaine de personnes, je crois. Tu en prendras l'habitude après un moment. » Ajouta-t-il avec un soupir. Il mordit délicatement dans un morceau de sushi. Kento dit la tête à son ami avant de replonger dans son repas. « En passant, » continua Cye, fixant les nombreuses plaies de Ryo. « Je peux deviner que tu as croisé Kotaru et son gang. »

Ryo acquiesça d'un air maussade, « Hier, » grimaça-t-il, « Ce n'était pas très joli. »

Kento releva la tête, « Tu aurais du voir ça, Cye, Ryo était si salement amoché qu'il pouvait difficilement marcher. J'ai du l'aider à aller à l'infirmerie. »

Ryo eut l'air embarrassé. « Ce n'était pas SI terrible, Kento. J'avais un peu le vertige, c'est tout. »

Cye fixa son ami et lui donna un rapide coup de pied sous la table. « Umph. Hey ! » Cye ignora la complainte de Kento et se tourna vers Ryo. "Tu n'es pas le seul," dit-il avec un soupir. Il releva les manches de sa chemise pour révéler de pâle cicatrices marquant la peau autrement lisse.

« Kotaru t'a fait ça ? » Sage observa les cicatrices avec intérêt.

« Mmm hmm. C'était l'an dernier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il ne s'est jamais fatigué de ce jeu. » Il laissa retomber ses manches. « Je suis juste reconnaissant à Kotaru d'inquiéter les autres Premières Années plutôt que moi. » Il lança un regard coupable à Ryo. « Ou peut-être pas si reconnaissant. »

Ryo haussa les épaules avec indifférence. « Ce qui est arrivé, est arrivé. Je souhaiterais juste que quelqu'un soi capable de lui donner une leçon. »

« Je suis d'accord avec ça. » Intervint Rowen. « Je n'ai pas eu trop de problèmes depuis le premier jour, mais je suis devenu assez bon pour l'éviter, » ajouta-t-il songeusement.

Kento engloutit une autre bouchée dans sa bouche et fit un geste dramatique vers Ryo. « Puisqu'on en parle, » sourit-il de manière démoniaque, « Est-ce que Kumiko t'a bien soigner ? »

Ryo repensa à la belle Dernière Année aux cheveux noirs et à ses tendres soins, et se mit à rougir. « Ahh… »

Kento prit de travers sa réaction et s'étouffa. « Oh Ryo, tu n'as pas fait… ! »

« Pas fait quoi ! » Dit Sage en posant son regard sur Ryo. « Et qui est Kumiko ? » Ses yeux gris étaient étincellants.

« La Dernière Année qui gère le bureau d'accueil de l'infirmerie. » Expliqua Kento. Il donna à Sage un regard espiègle. « C'est une bonne amie à moi. »

Les sourcils de Sage se haussèrent. « Oh ? »

« Les gars ! » Ryo était consterné, mais riait cependant.

Cye secoua la tête devant leurs singeries et détourna son attention là où Rowen s'était rapidement coupé de la conversation et était assis avec le nez plongé dans un énorme livre. Cye jeta un coup d'œil sur la couverture. « Les Mystères Compilés de Sherlock Holmes ? C'est une lecture vraiment lourde. »

Rowen le regarda avec embarras. « J'ai une véritable passion pour les histoires de détectives, » mentionna-t-il, « Et puis je ne peux pas passer un repas sans un bon livre à lire. »

Cye rie à cette réponse. « Oui, comme Sage ne peut pas passer la journée sans être assaillit par les filles. »

« Est-ce que mon nom a été appelé ? » Sage tourna son attention vers les deux autres. Ses yeux pétillaient.

« C'était lui, » fit Rowen en désignant Cye. Il tenta de garder un visage impassible. « Il a insulté ta vie amoureuse. »

Cye conserva une expression innocente. « Je ne l'ai certainement pas fait. »

« Ouais, » Sage roula des yeux. « Je te permet de vivre pour cette fois mais tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton dos la prochaine fois. » Il se mit à rire de l'expression alarmée de Cye. « Je me demandais, » dit-il en se tournant vers Rowen, « Cela te dérange si je te pose une question ? »

Rowen se tendit soudainement, craintif de la question dans l'esprit de Sage.

« Pourquoi as-tu des cheveux bleus ? »

Rowen se mit à rire de soulagement. « Je les ai teints il y a un an. Je crois que tu pourrais dire qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de défi, » Il rie en prenant un air penaud, « Ce que je ne savais pas c'était que la teinture était _permanente_. C'est suffisant à dire, la teinture a atteint la racine des cheveux et maintenant ils poussent bleus. » Comme s'il voulait marquer le point, il rejeta en arrière une mèche bleue qui lui tombait sur le visage.

Kento et Ryo, ayant tout deux entendu la conversation, rirent. « Moi aussi je me posait des questions à ce sujet, » murmura songeusement Kento.

Rowen jeta un regard à Sage, « Okay, maintenant c'est ton tour. Il y a une raison au fait que tu ais les cheveux blonds ? »

Sage lui sourit en retour, glissant la main dans les mèches dorées. « Ils ne sont pas teints, » dit-il en riant, « Mon père est un Américain qui s'est marié à la famille. C'est de là que viennent mes cheveux blonds. »

« Mmmm. Et moi qui pensais que tu avais fait ça dans le but de chiper les filles, » le titilla Ryo.

« Désolé de te désappointer, » plaisanta Sage en retour. Il porta une main à sa tête, pris d'une pensée soudaine. « Hey Ryo, nous allons toujours au dojo Mardi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sure ! » Ryo lui renvoya un regard excité.

« Un dojo ? » demanda Cye curieusement.

« Ma famille possède un dojo, » expliqua Sage. Ses yeux étincelèrent sous le coup d'une idée. « Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« C'est que… » Pensa Cye. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de pratiquer une forme d'art martial. Il avait dû prendre des cours de self-défense s'il voulait se défendre contre Kotaro, mais depuis le début de cette nouvelle année, ce n'était plus vraiment la peine. Mais alors, il restait encore sa passion et sa joie, la yari. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné avec le délicat trident. L'école lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps. Cye se retrouva à acquiesçait avec enthousiasme avant même de s'en rendre compte. « Ca m'a l'air d'un plan génial. J'ai entraînement de natation mais après ? »

Sage accepta, « Pas de problème. Ryo à entraînement de foot, et pour ma part je dois pratiquer avec l'équipe de kendo donc ça marche. »

Kento se tourna vers Rowen. « Ca me fait penser, voudrais-tu venir chez moi Mardi ? Le test a lieu Vendredi et je ne pense pas que je suis tout à fait prêt. »

Rowen retourna cette pensée dans sa tête. Il faillit décliner mais il repensa à son appartement vide. Son père ne srait pas à la maison avant Vendredi se rappela-t-il avec amertume. « Bien sur Kento, » Affirma-t-il.

Kento frotta ses mains ensemble et sourit. « Très bien ! Tu vas adorer ma famille ! »

« Qui ne le ferait pas ? » rigola Cye. Kento lui fit la tête et se mit à enfourner les dernières miettes de nourriture dans sa bouche.

Jusqu'au moment où la cloche sonna pour annoncer la reprise des cours, les cinq se sentirent comme s'ils s'étaient connus les uns les autres durant toute leur vie. Ils ne comprenaient pas encore tout, mais il semblait que les morceaux du puzzle qui avait été introduit le premier jour d'école commençaient à se mettre en place. Le mystère avait commencé à se démêler et les trous noirs qui existaient dans leurs esprits et dont ils n'avaient pas conscience commençaient à se remplir d'un calme sentiment d'amitié les uns envers les autres.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryo sifflota un ait insouciant tandis qu'il atteignait la colline près de sa maison. La douleur et la raideur qui avaient entravé ses mouvements le matin même avaient disparu tandis que Ryo repensait à ses quatre nouveaux amis. Il sourit en songeant à la manière joueuse qu'ils avaient tous semblé partager. C'était étrange, en considérant qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps. Dehors, White Blaze était étendu paresseusement sous les arbres et se redressa quand il entendit son maître approcher.

« Eh garçon, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ! »

Les yeux bruns regardèrent ceux bleus plein de joie et semblaient dire qu'il pouvait deviner, mais Ryo ignora l'étrange intelligence de ces yeux et avança une main pour caresser le tigre derrière la tête. Ryo se mit à rire quand le tigre dressa la tête sous la caresse, ronronnant de plaisir. Il pénétra dans la maison et salua ses grands-parents avec une joie plus qu'excessive.

« On dirait que quelqu'un à l'air très heureux aujourd'hui, » lui sourit sa grand-mère en quittant sa cuisine.

Ryo lui sourit en retour. « C'est juste un jour comme ça, » dit-il simplement. Il atteignit sa chance et laissa tomber son sac à dos, se souvenant brusquement du devoir d'histoire. Hmmm. Peut-être que je peux le commencer dès ce soir. Il fredonna un air pour lui-même tandis qu'il commençait à trier la myriade de papier qui était renversée sur le sol. Ses yeux attrapèrent un éclat rouge et Ryo se pencha pour récupérer l'orbe rouge.

« White Blaze ! » Le tigre agissait parfois comme un chaton surexcité. Il avait probablement fait tomber de la tablette et avait joué avec. Ryo la reprit et la plaça avec révérence sur l'étagère du haut, prenant un moment pour admirer la surface irisée, et le kanji clignotant. L'orbe ne cessait jamais de le fasciner. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait. Il retourna à sa tâche seulement pour entendre l'orbe se mettre à rouler vers lui et tomber de la planche. De rapides réflexes empêchèrent la boule de verre d'éclaté sur le sol et Ryo la fixa d'un air accusateur, comme si l'objet inanimé avait choisi de lui-même de rouler de l'étagère. Alors qu'il la replaçait pour la seconde fois, il fut assaillit par une lueur brillante rouge qui semblait irradier d'elle. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir la lumière, se réprimandant pour être aussi stupide et la replaça sur la plus haute étagère.

Quelque part dans le salon, un tigre blanc aux yeux bruns regardait la chambre de Ryo avec intérêt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Non, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas encore morte. Et je continue cette traduction, même en songeant que personne ou presque ne doit la lire. Enfin, c'est comme ça._

_Je signale au passageà mes lecteurs que je prépare une update massive pour les vacances de Noël, aussi, un peu de patience pour les fans d'Harry Potter, votre patience va enfin être récompensée. Et les autres aussi..._


	6. L'Amitié Rend Le Coeur Plus Tendre

Auteur : Akemi

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers, Ronin Warriors ou les Samourais de l'Eternel, quelque soit le nom que l'on donne à cette série, est la propriété de Hajime Yadate. L'histoire originale est la propriété de Akemi, qui m'a donné sa permission pour la traduire.

Je ne garantis pas que cette traduction soit toujours exacte, mais je fais de mon mieux. Pardonnez moi si vous y trouvez des erreurs.

**Chapitre 5 : L'Amitié Rend Le Cœur Plus Tendre**

L'eau tourbillonnait autour de lui comme une douce étreinte, l'accueillant dans les profondeurs bleues. Les vagues le caressaient et l'invitaient à partager les mystères se trouvant sous sa surface. La surface vitreuse et les profondeurs bleues étaient hypnotisant. Il glissait cependant comme un poisson chez lui dans ce monde d'eau. Il n'y avait que lui et l'eau. Son esprit prenait la direction des courants tandis qu'il nageait dans les remous. Le soleil filtrait à travers l'eau, transformant la surface du dessous en un étalage de vagues étincelantes. Il soupira d'extase. L'eau était sa maison. Maintenant, s'il pouvait simplement rester ici pour toujours…

Un sifflement aigu ramena ses pensées vagabondes et Cye remonta à la surface pour en trouver la source, clignant rapidement des yeux pour les ajuster au soleil. Coach Mizuno rassemblait tous les élèves de l'autre côté de la piscine pour une conférence impromptue. Une fois que l'esprit de Cye eut finalement enregistré le fait, il se mit vivement à faire des brasses qui l'amenèrent là où les autres étudiants étaient rassemblés. Il s'arrêta timidement au bord, préférant rester dans l'eau tandis qu'il écoutait les instructions du coach pour la prochaine rencontre.

« Je suis fier des efforts que vous avez réalisé pour aller aussi loin, » disait le Coach Mizuno, « Et je suis certain que vous êtes tous prêts pour la rencontre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une charnière. Ce que nous ferons déterminera notre rang et rendra peut-être possible les rencontres d'après saison. »

Il souffla dans son sifflet et aboya ses dernières instructions pour l'entraînement. « Mouri, Susumu, je veux vous voir. Le reste d'entre vous, deux longueurs de plus et direction les douches. »

Cye remonta sur le bord, se demandant brièvement ce que le Coach Mizuno avait en tête. Il vit du coin de l'œil Masaru quitter l'eau également, en lui souriant méchamment. Cye soupira, et tenta de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Masaru sans que cela fut flagrant. Il n'avait jamais pu se figurer pourquoi le Dernière Année le haïssait autant. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas aimer ses coéquipiers. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait, du moins envers Cye. Quand Cye avait rejoint l'équipe il y a un an, sa vitesse et sa rapidité avait fait de lui l'un des concurrents les mieux placés. Il avait déjà ramener à Hana High une paire de médailles, mais c'était des courses auquel Masaru n'avait pas participer. Masaru lui était toujours supérieur en talent et pourtant c'était un accord mutuelle que Cye reprendrait l'équipe quand Masaru aurait quitté l'établissement, il n'aurait jamais rêver de le faire aussi longtemps que Masaru était encore un membre de l'équipe. Apercevant son expression, il commença à s'agiter légèrement dans l'eau. Les sourires démoniaques signifiaient généralement « Nouveaux moyens de torturer Cye. »

Coach Mizuno leur jeta un regard et sourit fièrement à ses deux meilleures recrues. « Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, donc j'irais droit au but. » Il s'éclaira la gorge de façon très audible. « Pour la première fois, vous allez tout deux nager dans les sprints de la première course aussi je veux que vous soyez là plus tôt que les autres pour l'entraînement. »

Cye acquiesça à cela, il n'y avait rien de nouveau, pourtant il appréhendait le fait de nager avec Masaru. Ce furent les paroles suivantes du Coach Mizuno qui le laissèrent choqué et sans voix.

« Reizo a dû retourner chez lui à cause d'une urgence familiale, alors nous avons une personne de moins pour la course d'endurance dans la rencontre qui aura lieu dans trois semaines. Parce que je sais de quoi vous êtes tout deux capables, Je veux que vous échangiez et preniez sa place. Mouri, tu feras la première et Susumu, tu feras la seconde. »

Cye pu seulement sursauter sous la surprise. Il n'avait jamais fait de courses d'endurances, qui tenaient lieux de cinq longueurs ou plus. En fait, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'en avoir fait une seule depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il avait toujours nagé des sprints. L'expérience de Cye avec l'océan chez lui pourrait au moins lui permettre de passer ce test avec décence, et il savait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas trop mal mais que le Coach Mizuno lui fasse confiance sur de telles responsabilités avait quelque chose de très stressant. Masaru le fixait avec surprise. Il le regarda dans les yeux en retour. C'était de la jalousie qui se peignait sur son visage.

Coach Mizuno observa le visage de Cye et rigola doucement. « Ca ira bien pour tous les deux. » Il leur jeta un regard. « Deux longueurs à faire puis vous irez à la douche, » commanda-t-il en retournant aux bancs pour vérifier son porte-documents et noter les changements.

Cye finit les dernières longueurs avec l'esprit préoccupé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Coach Mizuno allait le laisser courir une course d'endurance. _Je ferais mieux de me rappeler de venir demain et essayer de me chronométrer. Ca devrait être bon, mais on ne sait jamais_. Il se fit la note mentalement. Sa préoccupation sur les heures supplémentaires d'entraînement était telle qu'il faillit presque oublier l'animosité de Masaru. Malheureusement pour Cye, de son côté, ce n'était pas le cas de Masaru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu t'es marié au coach, petit poisson ? » Masaru eut un sourire de mépris tandis que Cye sortait de l'eau.

Cye garda la même expression, ignorant la raillerie. « Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai était aussi surpris que toi. » Son expression était authentique, mais Masaru ne le remarqua pas ce détail.

« Ah ! Laisse moi te dire quelque chose, petit poisson, » Il marcha jusquà Cye et posa un doigt sur sa poitrine. « Après que je t'ai battu à la course, tu souhaitera ne pas avoir été choisi par le coach, » méprisa-t-il. « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être fatigué ou Reizo serait siiii désappointé. » Masaru roula des yeux en disant cela, son sourire démoniaque étant de retour.

Cye se contenta de le fixer en retour, refreinant son envie de le cogner. Il serra simplement les poings, et plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs pleins de haine de l'autre. Combattre n'était pas dans sa philosophie, et d'aune façon, il n'aurait pu dénier la vérité de ses paroles. Reizo était le meilleur nageur en endurance de l'équipe. Ca allait être dur de se mettre dans ses chaussures, et Cye savait que son absence était à la fois un désappointement pour l'équipe et pour le Coach Mizuno. Cela rendait sérieux le fait de bien faire, en considérant à quel points les rencontres suivantes allaient être importantes. D'abord Kotaru et maintenant Masaru. Mais au moins Kotaru m'a oublié. Je souhaite que Masru me laisse en paix. Nous sommes dans la même équipe, quand même ! Cye pouvait sentir la rage montait en lui et fit de son mieux pour la refreiner.

Masaru continuait de se moquer de la bête noire de son existence. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent brusquement en une main qui repoussa Cye en arrière. Perdant l'équilibre, les bras de Cye glissèrent de la balustrade et il plongea dans l'eau pleine de chlore. Il se propulsa vers le haut et il rejoignit la surface en crachant, Masaru se tenant dressé devant lui en riant. Il lança un salut moqueur. « Je te vois plus tard petit poisson » » railla-t-il une fois de plus avant de prendre la direction des douches.

Cye observa la retraite de Masaru, imaginant toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait faire subir au Dernière Année au comportement puéril. Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête. Cela n'amènerait rien de bon, et de toute façon, Cye savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de les mettre en application. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Combien de fois avait-il ressassé ces mêmes pensées ? A la place, il laissa s'échapper quelques injures tandis qu'il traversait la cour jusqu'aux douches. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il faillit manquer de voir un jeune homme blond patiemment appuyé contre un mur, l'observant avec intérêt.

Quand la reconnaissante fit jour en lui, il marcha vers le garçon pour le saluer. « Hey Sage, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu avais entraînement de kendo. »

Sage lui sourit. « Je l'étais, mais nous avons fini plus tôt car le Coach ne se sentait pas très bien. » Les yeux gris de Sage détaillèrent Cye de bas en haut et il ricana. « Je pensais te voir en premier parce que tu aurais finis avant Ryo mais je crois que j'avais tord. »

Cye cligna des yeux, confus, et quand le souvenir ressurgit il se mit à rougir d'embarras. « Ah oui, le dojo. Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de choses sur l'esprit en ce moment. »

« Pas de problème. » Sage observa les yeux bleu-vert de Cye, comme s'il sentait son tourment intérieur. Mais _s'il_ en connaissait la cause, il la garda sagement pour lui-même.

« Ecoute, je me dépêche et je vais me changer. Cela ne devrait pas me prendre plus de quelques minutes. »

« Prends ton temps, » dit-il aisément. « C'est très bien pour moi de me relaxer et de ne rien faire pendant un moment. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Cye.

Cye sourit en retour et fonça vers les douches. Masaru était déjà loin de son esprit ; il semblait avoir fondu sous la présence de Sage et maintenant, tout ce qui lui rester était des pensées d'anticipation joyeuse sur la séance d'entraînement qui arrivait.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sage observa Cye disparaître dans les douches et poussa un long soupir. En fait, il était là depuis un bon moment. Assez longtemps pour voir la grâce naturelle de Cye dans l'eau, la rencontre avec son coach, et les moqueries et la poussée de Masaru. Il avait senti la rage difficilement contenue de Cye l'entourait par vagues et avait fait de son mieux pour étouffer le tourment intérieur, étendant ses sens et projetant du calme et de la sérénité. Regardant dans les yeux de son nouvel ami, il fut récompensé de ses efforts par la perte de la rage étant remplacée par l'anticipation et l'excitation tandis que la bonne nature de Cye se réajustait d'elle-même. Sage claqua la langue. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais il pouvait certainement deviner la cause de l'animosité. Masaru était un Dernière Année et le capitaine de l'équipe. Cela signifiait qu'il était probablement le meilleur nageur de l'équipe et qu'il se sentait menacé par la présence et le potentiel de Cye, qui pouvait usurpé sa position. Et Sage aurait parié que ce n'était pas la première fois non plus que cela arriver à Cye. Il le savait. Il lui était permis de le savoir, ayant eu la même expérience lorsqu'il était à l'école primaire. Sage grimaça à ce souvenir. _Certaines choses ne changent jamais_. Cependant c'était heureux pour lui. C'était un peu étrange. Sage pouvait donner avec exactitude le jour où les leçons d'arts martiaux de son père avaient cliquées dans sa tête et lui avaient donné une chance de se battre contre ses tourmenteurs, qui avaient une haine fanatique contre les personnes ayant du sang Américain. Personne n'avait plus osé l'ennuyer depuis et son titre de champion de kendo lui avait accordé le respect qu'il avait finalement mérité. Sage secoua la tête pour clarifier ses pensées involontaires et releva la tête pour voir avec soulagement s'avançant vers lui, vêtu de ses habituels jeans et tee-shirt à manches courtes avec une capuche.

« Eh bien, ce fut rapide, » commenta Sage alors que les deux se mettaient en marche.

Cye releva la tête vers son ami légèrement plus grand et sourit. « Je t'avais dit que j'en avais seulement pour une minute. »

Ils atteignirent le terrain de foot en ayant beaucoup de temps à partager, aussi ils s'assirent dans l'herbe sous un arbre pour observer le reste des pratiquants. L'équipe faisait des exercices de tir et les yeux de Sage n'eurent aucun mal à repérer la silhouette brune de Ryo tandis qu'il slalomait entre les autres joueurs. Il s'approcha du goal, mais à la place de tirer directement devant lui, ce qui aurait envoyer la balle dans les mains du goal attendant, Ryo frappa vers le haut pour donner un angle. La balle vola à quelques centimètre au dessus du sol pour passer par derrière le gardien et se diriger droit dans les filets. Le gardien jura tandis que Ryo se retournait pour échanger un 'high fives' enthousiaste avec ses camarades avant de se remettre en ligne.

Sage rigola aux singeries de Ryo. Il confessait qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose au sujet du football, mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il devait admettre que Ryo était vraiment bon. Son essaye suivant pour marquer amena un nouveau but quand il frappa la balle vers le haut, la faisant cette fois passé de l'autre côté du gardien pour frapper la toile. Quelques minutes plus tard un coup de sifflet annonçait un moment de pause et le coach envoya l'équipe faire quelques tours de terrain avant de les envoyer aux douches. Sage n'eut même pas besoin d'appeler. Ryo savait qu'ils étaient supposés se rencontrer ici. Près de lui, Cye s'était déjà relaxer dans l'herbe, les mains derrières la tête et les yeux fermés. Il arborait un sourire innocent sur le visage et Sage se demanda suspicieusement à quoi le Seconde Année rêver.

Sage s'appuya contre l'arbre et laissa la brise légère l'entraînait dans une transe méditative. Les rayons filtrés du soleil dansaient sur son visage et Sage laissa la douceur de la lumière s'infiltrait dans son corps. Il soupira de plaisir tandis que ses sens surdéveloppés sentaient chaque brin d'herbe qui caressait ses jambes et le tronc robuste contre lequel il avait trouvé appui. Lors, sans vraiment le vouloir, il laissa son « autre vue » prendre place et se retrouva à fixer quelque chose de bleu et de _très_ brillant gisant près de lui…Le choc de Sage le tira de sa transe, ses sens rapidement revenus à la normal encore chancelant. Il prit quelques bouffées d'air pour se calmer et dévisagea Cye avec surprise. Les yeux de Cye s'ouvrirent et il regarda autour de lui avec confusion avant de s'arrêter sur Sage, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sage regarda Cye, alarmé. _Est-ce qu'il sait ? Peut-il le sentir comme je le sens ?_ Ses pensées furent vite démantelaient, à l'immense joie de Sage, quand Cye secoua la tête et porta une main à son front. Ugh. Maintenant, je suis vraiment entrain de perdre la tête, pensa Cye. Pendant une seconde, il avait pensé voir Sage entourait d'une lueur verte. Il se frappa lui-même avant de donner à Sage un sourire forcé, se méprenant totalement sur l'expression désorienté de ce dernier.

« Hey Sage, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que Ryo va bientôt arriver. »

Sage cligna rapidement des yeux. « Ouais, » répondit-il d'un air absent. Son esprit tourbillonnait tandis qu'il repensait à la première fois où cela c'était produit, se souvenant à quel point l'aura rouge de Ryo était peu naturelle. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la clef de ce mystère pour l'instant et Sage pensa qu'il allait avoir la migraine. Bien sur, cela pouvait très bien être dû au fait qu'il avait brûlé ses sens pour la deuxième fois en trois jours. _Non, pas brûler_, se corrigea Sage. _C'est presque comme si je m'étais noyé dans l'océan_. Sage réfléchissait à cette curieuse pensée, mais il en fut relâcher quand il vit la silhouette de Ryo courir vers eux, portant son sac de sport rouge.

« Eh les gars ! Vous attendez depuis longtemps ? » La voie de Ryo était joyeuse, totalement inconscient qu'il était des étranges événements qui avaient précédés son arrivée.

« Non, » répliqua Sage. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il se mit à sourire, repoussant le sentiment loin dans son esprit. Il avait assez de temps pour se figurer ce qu'ils signifiaient. « En fait, vous êtes plutôt un cadeau les gars. » Il guida ses deux amis jusqu'au parking de l'école et fut récompensé par deux expressions très confuses.

« Euh Sage, » tenta Ryo, « L'arrêt de bus est de ce côté. » Il fit un geste dans la direction opposée.

Sage lui sourit ouvertement, « Je le sais. Nous ne prenons pas le bus, nous prenons ma voiture. »

« Ta QUOI ! » deux voix abasourdies forcèrent Sage à se retourner et à donner à ses deux amis un sourire amusé.

« Ma voiture, » répéta Sage avec nonchalance. Ils atteignirent le parking et Sage caressa exprès une Honda Civic d'un sombre vert forêt. Le métal étincelait dans le soleil de l'après-midi, sa surface étant amoureusement polie et apparaissant sans la moindre tâche ou égratignure. Cye siffla d'admiration.

« N'est-elle pas belle ? » Dit fièrement Sage. « Tu ne veux pas savoir combien d'heure j'ai du passer pour la conserver dans cet état. »

Ryo était sans voix alors que Cye sentit sa langue lui revenir et dévisageait son ami souriant.

« Sage, tu es _au courant_ que l'âge légal pour conduire est 18 ans ? »

Sage haussa les épaule avec indifférence. « Bien sur. Mon père travaille au commissariat. » Ses clés ouvrirent débloquèrent les portes et la porte étincelante s'ouvrit en grand. « Mais en Amérique, l'âge légal est de 15 ans. » Sage sourit machiavéliquement. « Et mon oncle qui vit à Los Angles m'a donné la voiture pour mon anniversaire avant de la savoir. » Il se mit à rire. « Père n'a pas franchement était heureux mais comme je l'avais, il a décidé de me laisser l'utiliser aussi longtemps que je restais prudent. »

« C'est un présent drôlement cher, » dit Ryo en hochant la tête. Le fait était presque incroyable que celui de Sage conduisant.

« Mon oncle est plutôt à l'aise, » dit simplement Sage. Il sauta sur le siège du conducteur et mit la ceinture de sécurité tandis que Ryo se glissait sur le siège du passager. « Et crois le ou non, mais c'est actuellement plus cher d'acheter une voiture en Amérique qu'ici. »

Cye secoua la tête avant de se plaçait sur la banquette arrière. « Eh bien je te fais confiance, je crois. »

Sage se mit à rire du ton inquiet de Cye. « Ne t'inquiètes pas , je fais ça depuis un bon moment. J'ai même participé à des courses sur la piste. »

« Mon vieux, tu brises toutes les règles, hein ? » Fit Ryo en souriant.

Sage fit glisser le levier en marche arrière et se retira de sa place de parking avant de le remettre en avant et de se tourner vers la sortie. « C'est le sang Américain, » plaisanta-t-il avant de se vérifier les deux côtés et de s'engager sur la route en prenant la direction du centre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sage était en fait un très bon conducteur. Son « sixième sens » lui permettait d'anticiper les événements autour de lui et de s'y ajuster. Sa vision perçante repérait tous les détails à un mile et lui permettait de se soustraire aux passages embouteillés. Conséquemment, tous les trois passèrent un bon moment et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent devant chez Sage.

« C'EST LA où tu vis ! » La voix abasourdie de Cye brisa le silence de l'après-midi pour la seconde fois. Sous cet angle, la maison Japonaise avait l'air immense. Les poutres traditionnelles s'étalant sur les côtés et les fenêtres à carreaux givrés accentuaient le toit fait de tuiles plus sombres. Derrière la maison, un espace vert bien cultivé s'étendait sur quelques hectares, jalonné par une paire de petite immeuble au désigne et à la construction semblables à celle de la maison principale. Les yeux de Cye s'agrandirent. Même sa maison en bord de mer n'était pas si grande.

Sage rie tout bas. « Ce n'est pas si grand. Tu oublies que la plus grande partie du terrain est pour le dojo. » Sage les dirigea de la voiture à la maison. « C'est l'heure de la première leçon, alors je dois vous faire passer par derrière, » ajouta-t-il en s'excusant. « Le parking ressemble à une maison de fous. »

A l'intérieure du complexe tentaculaire, une jeune fille de 13 ans était étendue sur un sofa, écoutant un lecteur de CD portable, ses doigts frappant les bras du canapé au son d'un rythme qu'elle seule entendait aux travers des écouteurs. Sage l'identifia comme sa jeune sœur Satsuki pour ses deux amis. Satsuki releva brièvement les yeux pour noter l'approche de Sage. Elle donna à ses deux compagnons un regard intéressé mais finit par s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les coussins. « Sage, Grand-père t'attend dans le dojo. » relaya-t-elle à la place.

Sage haussa un sourcil. « Oh ? N'est-il pas supposé enseigner aux classes à cette heure ci ? »

« Umm hum. Mais il était si excité par l'idée que tu ramènes quelqu'un qu'il a demandé à maman de s'en charger pour la journée, » répliqua Satsuki de manière désintéressée. Elle appuya sur un bouton et le lecteur CD enclencha la chanson suivante.

Sage se raidit. _Uh oh_. Ca ne présager vraiment rien de bon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons qui ne semblaient pas avertis du fait qu'ils étaient dans une situation désespérée. Sage croisa les doigts et guida ses deux amis à travers le salon, par la porte du fond, et arriva au dojo privé de la famille où ils pourraient s'entraîner sans être observer par le public.

« Hey, pourquoi cette expression pincé ? » demanda Cye sur le ton de la conversation.

« Eh bien… » Tenta Sage, mais il estima que ses deux amis avaient le droit de savoir. Alors ils seraient mieux préparés pour la rencontre avec son Grand-père, avec de l'espoir. Ryo avait tourné les yeux vers lui suite à son silence et Sage laissa retombé un soupir dans un souffle qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir. « Il y quelque chose dont je dois vous avertir au sujet de Grand-père… » La voix de Sage fut interrompue par celle d'un homme avec des cheveux grisonnant et qui les salua.

« Ah, Sage, tu es finalement arrivé. Et ce doit être tes deux amis. Bienvenue. » Le vieil homme s'inclina formellement, sa voix sonnant avec un ton autoritaire qui le faisait immédiatement obéir et respecter de ses élèves. Cye et Ryo retournèrent le salut.

« C'est un plaisir Ojii-san, » dirent-ils ensemble.

Grand-père Date laissa s'échapper un sourire tandis que ses yeux de vétéran évaluaient les deux jeunes gens devant lui. Tous deux possédaient le regard d'un pratiquant d'arme. Celui avec les cheveux noirs que Sage avait introduit comme étant Ryo bien plus que l'autre, cependant il était certain que la forme mince du brun, Cye, cachait une technique qui amènerait bien des surprises. Ils étaient assez bien bâtis, ce serait un plaisir de leur enseigner et de les tester.

« Sage m'a beaucoup parler de vous, » mentionna-t-il tandis qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment. « Et j'ai compris que vous étiez qualifié en kendo, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation à Ryo.

Ryo eut l'air embarrassé. « En fait je ne trouve pas vraiment d'intérêt à ce sport mais j'aime pratiquer avec le katana. »

Grand-père Date acquiesça. « Ah oui. Une bien belle arme, cependant, personnellement je préfère la no-datchi. » Il guida Ryo jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient stockées les armes. Il retira un katana d'entraînement en bois du râtelier et le tendit à Ryo. Ryo prit l'arme par la garde et la souleva dans ses mains, testant son équilibre comme son grand-père le lui avait si souvent répété. Grand-père Date sourit en approuvant tandis qu'il retirait une lame similaire. Il laissa Ryo retournait sur le tapis quand il apparut être satisfait de son arme.

« Maintenant jeune homme, » dit-il « Laissez nous voir ce que pouvez faire, » et il ajouta, « Ne retenez pas vos coups. »

Il prit place dans le cercle et Ryo suivit le mouvement, tenant son katana tendu devant lui tandis qu'il essayait de se souvenir de toutes les indications de son grand-père. _Dresse toi, les pieds plantés au sol, observe ton opposant, ne frappe pas, patience…_Ryo suivit les mouvements de Grand-père Date avec les yeux plissés par la concentration, seulement vaguement au courant que Sage et Cye s'étaient installés sur les bancs pour regarder le match. Grand-père Date brisa le cercle et balança le katana au loin dans un large arc. Ryo la contra avec la sienne et pendant un instant les deux lames se bloquèrent avant que Ryo ne brisent le maintient, envoyant la lame plus bas vers la poitrine non protégée de Grand-père Date. Mais il était bien plus rapide que ce que Ryo avait anticipé, et son coup rencontra une autre parade. Cette fois ce fut Grand-père Date qui la brisa et se recula un peu plus loin. Ryo se sentit légèrement déséquilibré et essaya de s'accommoder par lui-même. Les deux tombèrent à nouveau dans un cercle avant que Ryo ne se précipite en avant, faisant un écart à la dernière seconde, tentant de laisser une coupure sur l'épaule du vieil homme dans un mouvement qu'il avait travailler plus tôt durant la classe de kendo à l'école. Grand-père Date y était préparé, cependant, et rencontra à nouveau le coup de Ryo alors qu'il tournait sur ses talons. A présent Ryo transpirait à profusion, et il devait admettre qu'il avait vraiment perdu. Mais Grand-père Date pensa autrement tandis qu'il mettait fin au duel avec un signe de la main et sourit à Ryo.

« Vraiment bien fait, » dit-il en approbation, « Tu as été bien enseigné, mais tu ne pratique pas à ton plein potentiel. »

Ryo fixa avec ahurissement Grand-père Date avant que les mots ne soient finalement enregistrés. Il rougit, « Eh bien ma famille, les Sanada, descendant d'un clan de ninjas, alors j'ai appris à pratiquer avec deux katanas. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

Grand-père Date ri. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit dès le début ? » Il retourna dans la salle de stockage et revint avec un second katana en bois. Ryo le prit et le testa automatiquement comme il l'avait fait pour le premier et trouva son équilibre aussi favorable qu'au début. Il souleva légèrement les deux, se rééquilibrant afin de s'ajuster au poids supplémentaire dans son autre main et se retrouva dans une position plus relaxante. C'était ce qui lui avait été enseigné.

« Maintenant, » Grand-père Date souleva un simple katana, « Essaye à nouveau. »

Ryo fit bien mieux cette fois qu'au précédent essai. Ses mouvements arrivaient dans le même temps qu'il bougeait ses katanas pour charger et qu'il dansait gracieusement entre les parades et les esquives. Les mots de son grand-père lui revinrent tandis qu'il pratiquait l'art délicat, lançant son poids dans chaque coup. Ryo était trempé de sueur lorsque Grand-père Date appela enfin à une pause au duel, ses yeux gris brillants de plaisir devant la performance de Ryo.

« Oui, c'était de cela dont je voulais parler ! » sourit-il avec approbation. « Tu es toujours rudimentaire dans certains domaines, mais il n'est rien qu'un peu d'exercice ne puisse améliorer. »

Ryo rendit les katanas au vieil homme et s'inclina formellement, rougissant sous le compliment, la joie l'empêchant de répondre.

Grand-père rendit l'inclinaison, « J'espère vous revoir à nouveau. N'oubliez pas que le dojo est toujours ouvert pour que vous pratiquiez. » Il jeta un regard à Sage, « Et les amis sont toujours libres de venir. »

Ryo s'inclina à nouveau et renouvela ses remerciements alors que Sage prenait une serviette sur un banc et la tandis à Ryo qui la prit promptement et se mit à essuyer la sueur qui couvrait son visage. Cye lui lança un regard étonné ; il ne savait pas Ryo aussi entraîné. Sage hochait la tête, comme si cela confirmer ses idées obtenues lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ryo pour la première fois en cours de sport.

Grand-père Date brisa l'impasse et se tourna vers Cye « Alors, utilisez-vous aussi le katana ? » demanda-t-il, en sortant un pour qu'il l'utilise.

Cye secoua la tête et déclina poliment l'offre. « Non, mon point fort est plutôt la yari. » Son expression embarrassée aurait été amusante dans de toutes autres circonstances.

Grand-père Date haussa un sourcil à ces paroles. « Comme c'est intéressant. La yari est une arme difficile à utiliser. Dis moi, qui était ton professeur ? »

« Sensei Yoshiyuki de Kobe, » répondit Cye.

Le visage de Grand-père Date devint excité. « Vraiment ? Ah oui, Yoshiyuki est un vieil ami à moi, » sourit-il à ses souvenirs, « Mais je pensais qu'il s'était retiré et ne prenait plus de nouveaux élèves. »

« Il l'a fait, » continua Cye, légèrement embarrassé par les manières affectées de Grand-père Date, « Mais il était un vieil ami de mon père et était d'accord pour m'enseigner. »

« Alors tu es le fils de Maître Mouri ? Je m'en doutais mais je n'avais pas de preuves. »

Cye hocha la tête en réponse et Grand-père Date sourit et le guida vers la salle de stockage. « Alors allons voir si j'ai toujours la vieille yari d'entraînement de Yoshiyuki quelque part par là… »

Cye jeta un regard à Sage et Ryo lui sourit avec avidité. Le visage de Ryo était fatigué et toujours trempé de sueur, mais il lui donna un signe du pouce. Sage était effondré sur le banc, observant Cye disparaître avec son grand-père et souriant pour lui-même. La rencontre n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise qu'il ne l'avait craint et il apparaissait que ses deux amis y prenaient beaucoup de plaisir. Le visage de Ryo parlait de lui-même, et Sage lui assura en riant qu'il pouvait revenir chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait, renforçant l'invitation faite plus tôt par son grand-père. Leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée de Cye qui tenait la yari de bois légèrement et avec familiarité. Sage tapa sur l'épaule de Ryo et lui fit signe de s'éloigner de la natte où Cye prenait place dans le cerle et les deux garçons se redressèrent pour contempler le match avec intérêt, échangeant des sourires alors que Cye commençait à se défendre contre les assauts de Grand-père Date.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kento attendait déjà Rowen à la sortie du cours de Trigonométrie.

« Hey ! » Kento fit un signe à Rowen qui leva les yeux pour sourire à son exubérant ami. Ils firent quelques pas et Kento prit obligeamment plusieurs des lourds livres de Rowen tandis que ce dernier se battait avec le reste, pris dans un fragile équilibre pour ne pas les laisser tomber au sol.

Kento se mit à ricaner. « Vieux, t'as vraiment besoin de toujours prendre tous ces livres ? »

Rowen rendit son regard à son ami. « Ouais, mes cours se passent presque tous dans ce bâtiment alors je n'ai pas de passer à mon casier entre deux. Je, ugh ! Hey, merci. » Dit Rowen à Kento quand celui-ci attrapa un livre délogé de la pile.

Kento se contenta de hocher la tête, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, et aida Rowen à poser les livres dans son casier. Tandis qu'il le faisait, Kento nota qu'une grande majorité de ces livres n'étaient pas ceux des cours de Première Année. C'était de la Physique, de la Biologie Marie, de la Géométrie Analytique, et même un livre d'astronomie du niveau universitaire.

« Mince, » siffla Kento sous la surprise, « Quel type de cours tu prends ? Tu es pourtant en Première Année, non ? » Sa voix portait de légère traces d'accusation.

Rowen réduisit vite son nouvel ami au silence. « Je suis toujours en Première Année, j'ai simplement pris beaucoup de classes avancées. » Il vérifia les deux côtés du hall, mais il y avait encore trop de monde pour que Rowen puisse lui expliquer les vraies raisons. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers Kento. « Plus tard, d'accord ? » supplia-t-il.

Kento retint l'avertissement et aida Rowen à finir de ranger les derniers livres dans son casier, dont il referma la porte avec un _clang_ audible.

« Alors, à quelle distance d'ici se situe ta maison ? » demanda Rowen aussitôt, éloignant Kento du sujet délicat.

« A Yokohama, » répondit Kento tandis qu'il manoeuvrait à travers la foule d'élèves. Sa présence, comme celle de Ryo, aidait à résoudre tous les regards haineux ou les coups « accidentels » qui avaient rythmé la vie de Rowen à l'école. Kento avait été lui-même quand il avait invité Rowen à venir dîner chez lui. Quand il en avait parlé à Cye, ce dernier avait rit et lui avait dit de se préparer pour les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Rowen était assez curieux de savoir ce que la famille de Kento avait de spécial. Cye n'en avait pas parlé, en dépit du fait qu'il connaissait Kento depuis des années.

Le trajet en bus jusqu'à Yokohama fut assez tranquille à part la conversation entre les deux garçons. Rowen avait essayé de trouver plus d'informations sur la famille de Kento, mais celui-ci avait coupé court à toute les tentatives en riant, disant qu'il voulait que cela soit une surprise. Rowen grogna que c'était injuste, mais Kento refusa de revenir sur sa décision. Ils atteignirent Chinatown et Rowen oublia bien vite la « surprise » de Kento tandis qu'ils jetaient des coups d'œil à toutes les petites boutiques alignées de chaque côté des rues. Il y avait toute sorte de choses dans les magasins et Rowen les observaient avec intérêt. Une en particulier attira son attention lorsque son regard tomba sur un magnifique arc de bois mis sous verre. Il avait été placé de manière à ressembler à un double des arcs utilisés autrefois par les samouraïs, Rowen l'identifia à partir de ses nombreuses lectures sur le sujet. Il soupira et entreprit d'arracher son regard de la vitrine avec reluctance, se rappelant qu'il aurait finalement son propre arc à la fin de la semaine. _Enfin c'est ce que dit mon père_, songea Rowen avec un brin d'amertume. Il savait combien de temps les promesses de son père duraient généralement. Depuis qu'il avait été à un camp d'été en primaire, il avait été fasciné par l'arc et les flèches presque autant que par le basketball.

Kento suivit son regard. « Tu aimes le tir à l'arc ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Rowen acquiesça. « J'économise pour un set de tir à l'arc depuis un moment déjà. »

« Ahh, » fut la seule réponse de Kento tandis qu'il stockait l'information pour un cas d'utilité future.

Rowen suivit les pas de Kento alors que se dernier se dirigeait dans les rues noires de monde de Chinatown. On dirait que les gens d'ici sont toujours pressés, songea Rowen à part soi. De petites femmes chinoises jaillissaient des boutiques, leurs enjambées les emmenant rapidement à destination, pendant que des hommes d'âge moyen traversaient d'un côté à l'autre de la rue et que des femmes parlaient rapidement en chinois à leurs compagnons. De petits enfants suivaient les déplacements de leurs mères, portant des petits sacs variés provenant de diverses boutiques. Kento observait le regard surpris de Rowen avec amusement.

« Première fois à Chinatown ? » Ses yeux bruns étincelaient.

Rowen hocha la tête sans mot dire et Kento ri, lui agrippant le poignet, « Allez, nous y sommes presque. »

Rowen laissa Kento le guider à travers les rues bondées jusqu'à un restaurant chinois à l'enseigne lumineuse. L'esprit de Rowen s'arrêta une seconde et il cligna des yeux avec confusion devant le chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur. « Attends une minute, je pensais que nous allions chez toi ? »

Kento roula des yeux. « _C'est_ chez moi. » Il fit un geste vers le restaurant et sa foule de clients. « Ma famille possède tout ça. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du restaurant de la famille Faun ? » Sa voix était plaintive et Rowen secoua la tête.

Kento soupira avec une exagération moqueuse devant l'ignorance de son ami et l'entraîna dans l'arrière cuisine où il savait que ses parents devaient surveiller les plats. Son pressentiment était correct mais tous les deux laissèrent les corvées à leurs aides pour venir saluer le nouvel ami de leur fils.

La première fut Mama Faun et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire quand Rowen s'inclina formellement devant elle.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez Okaa-san, Otou-san, » dit poliment Rowen, ses yeux fixés sur le plancher comme le voulait la coutume de salutation des parents d'un autre.

Il fut surpris par un grand rire tonitruant et il se redressa avec une expression d'alarme presque comique. « Ca n'a pas de sens, » dit-elle en essuyant ses mains calleuses sur son tablier blanc. « Tu peux m'appeler Mama Faun, et lui, » elle fit un geste vers son époux souriant, « C'est Papa Faun. » Elle rie de l'expression confuse de Rowen. « Tous les amis de Kento sont les bienvenus dans la famille. Maintenant, pourquoi ne monteriez-vous pas les garçons ? Le dîner devrait être prêt sous peu. »

Devant lui, Kento ria doucement de l'expression choquée de Rowen et le guida jusqu'aux escaliers tandis que Mama Faun les observait d'un air appréciateur. La tête de Rowen tournoyait. La mère de Kento était si _ouverte_. Elle faisait parti du type de personne qui prenait tout le monde sous une aile capable. Il eut une soudaine vision où elle chassait les personnes embêtantes à l'aide de la spatule en bois qu'elle tenait et Rowen se mit à rire. Mama Faun était comme la mère qu'i n'avait jamais eue. L'entrée de l'étage était étrécie mais bien éclairée avec des lampes de chaque côté du mur. Deux jeunes garçons se mirent soudain à tourner autour des jambes de Rowen et ce dernier garda difficilement l'équilibre. Kento leur hurla dessus en chinois et ils se dirigèrent en ricanant dans leurs chambres. Kento secoua la tête d'exaspération.

« Mes deux petits frères, » répondit-il au regard interrogateur de Rowen. Il fit la tête, « Et une sacrée peine dans les fesses. »

Rowen acquiesça difficilement. Etant fils unique, il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Ils atteignirent la chambre de Kento et Rowen dévisagea le bazar à l'intérieur. Et il pensait que sa chambre était en désordre ! Des papiers et des livres étaient mélangés pêle-mêle sur le sol. Le lit de Kento se résumait à un paquet de draps hâtivement mis en pile. Des vêtements sales traînaient ça et là sur le plancher en bois. Des papiers de bonbons recouvraient une partie du bureau, sur lequel s'entassait aussi une pile de papiers. Observant de plus près, Rowen entraperçu un écran d'ordinateur clignotait derrière la masse de papier_. Tout ce camouflage est charmant_, songea Rowen avec un sourire forcé. Mais ce chaos devait avoir un certain sens pour Kento car il se dirigea directement vers une des piles et se mit à la fouiller pour retrouver ses notes de Chimie. Rowen laissa tomber son cartable dans un coin propre de la pièce et observa à nouveau la chambre avec curiosité, quand quelque chose attira son regard sur une étagère au dessus du bureau de Kento. Sa curiosité piquée, Rowen s'approcha plus près pour l'examiner et s'arrêta net. Brillante au sommet de l'étagère de Kento se trouvait une petite orbe. Pas une simple orbe, mais une qui était identique à celle que possédait Rowen, mis à part que celle-ci était orange. Soudainement trépidant, Rowen s'en rapprocha, et la prit. La luminosité de l'orbe s'arrêta presque aussitôt que Rowen la toucha, mais cela n'arrêta pas sa curiosité pour autant. Il regarda profondément à l'intérieur, mais contrairement à sa propre orbe, il n'y vit pas les étoiles scintillantes ou le kanji tourbillonnant. En fait, maintenant que Rowen l'avait en main, elle ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à une grosse orbe de marbre.

« Ok, » dit Kento, « Je pense que j'ai enfin trouvé mes notes de Chimie et je… » Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il se rendit compte que Rowen fixait son orbe. « Est-ce que cette chose a encore rouler de l'étagère ? Ce truc refuse de rester en place, » grogna-t-il en s'installant aux côtés de Rowen.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? » Demanda Rowen, sa voix vacillant légèrement.

Si Kento remarqua le changement dans le ton de Rowen, il l'ignora et se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin. Probablement des gosses qui l'y avait enterré. Pourquoi ? »

« P…p…pas vraiment de raison, » réussit-il à articuler, la rendant à Kento. L'orbe sembla revenir à la vie aussitôt qu'elle fut dans sa main. Rowen la fixa avec surprise. Il pouvait voir les tournoiements qui ressemblaient si forts aux siens, mais d'ici il ne pouvait pas voir à quoi ils menaient. Kento ne sembla pas se rendre compte du changement et il replaça l'orbe à sa place, tout en souriant.

« Jolie, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai gardé, mais elle semble être à sa place ici. »

Rowen put seulement acquiescer quand une voix bourrue les interrompit. « Kento, si tu n'as rien à faire, je veux te voir dans la salle d'entraînement. »

Kento fit la tête et laissa tomber son livre de Chimie. « Et ben, je crois que la Chimie va devoir attendre encore un moment. » Son expression indiquait qu'il était à la fois irrité et soulagé par le fait. Il indiqua à Rowen de le suivre tandis qu'il retournait dans l'entrée, mais au lieu de redescendre, Kento ouvrit l'une des portes, révélant une large pièce dont le sol était couvert de nattes en bambou. Un banc de fortune avait été dressé sur le côté, non loin d'une large fenêtre. Rowen observa la tout avec intérêt. Dans un espace confiné, les Faun avait réussi à mettre en place leur propre dojo. Mama Faun était déjà là. Elle avait échangé son habit de cuisinière contre une simple chemise et un pantalon blanc. Lui jetant un regard, Kento gémit.

« Maman, on doit vraiment faire ça maintenant ? J'ai un invité et je dois réviser la Chimie. » Sa voix était pathétique.

« Allons allons, Kento, » temporisa-t-elle, « Cela ne te prendra qu'un moment. Tu as eu beaucoup d'excuses récemment. Il faut que tu cesses d'être paresseux. De toute façon, » une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux, « Je sais que tu adores cela. »

Kento ne pouvait pas dénier cette logique, mais jeta un regard d'excuse à Rowen tandis qu'il commençait à s'étirer.

« Pas de problèmes Kento, » dit-il en s'asseyant confortablement sur le banc pour contempler l'échange.

Il identifia rapidement le style comme étant une forme de kung fu. C'était assez semblable à ce que Ryo lui enseignait et il n'eut pas trop de problèmes à suivre les différents mouvements. Mama Faun était très versée dans les arts et enchaînait gracieusement chaque mouvement. Kento était lui aussi compétent, mais il lui manquait la grâce de sa mère. Ses mouvements étaient légèrement maladroits et moins raffinés, mais ces deux défauts n'affectaient pas beaucoup le combat. Mama Faun battit son fils sans réels problèmes mais lui dédia un sourire encourageant.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais au moins tu t'améliores. » Elle farfouilla dans le placard derrière elle et en tira deux bos de bois. Elle en lança un à Kento, qui l'attrapa avec défiance, et la rejoignit au centre de la pièce. « Maintenant, commençons donc le véritable entraînement, » dit-elle, et Kento prit une position défensive, le bo tendu devant lui.

Rowen observa l'échange suivant avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt. Kento semblait être beaucoup plus à son aise avec le bo qu'avec ses poings, et plusieurs de ses maladresses disparurent. La pièce s'emplit des échos du bois s'entrechoquant alors que la mère et le fils paraient chacun les coups de l'autre. Quinze minutes plus tard, Mama Faun leva une main pour indiquer une pose dans l'exercice de la journée.

« Pas mal mon petit dragon volant, » sourit-elle, « Mais la prochaine fois, n'attend pas si longtemps avant que nous pratiquions, hum ? »

Kento sourit en retour à sa mère et à Rowen, décidant que la leçon était terminée, se remit sur ses pieds et rejoignit son ami à la porte. Mais tandis qu'il le faisait, la voix de Mama Faun le stoppa.

« Rowen, c'est cela ? Dis moi, pratiques-tu les arts martiaux ? »

Rowen tourna lentement su ses talons pour faire face à la souriante mère de Kento et secoua la tête. « Pas réellement. Ryo m'enseigne un peu, mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment accroché pour l'instant. »

Mama Faun soupira de désappointement. « Eh bien, si tu veux toujours apprendre, tu peux toujours me le demander, » dit-elle avec chaleur. Les gestes négatifs de Kento et ses mimes d'un égorgement firent que Rowen éclata de rire, et Mama Faun fit les gros yeux à son fils. « Continue comme cela, Kento, » dit-elle avec un regard dur, « Et tu n'auras pas de dîner. »

Les bouffonneries de Kento s'arrêtèrent soudainement sous la menace et l'horreur s'inscrivit sur son visage à la pensée de manquer un repas. Rowen, toujours souriant des manières ouvertes de Mama Faun, suivit Kento dans le hall, alors que les mots de Mama Faun les suivaient encore. « Papa Faun aura finit de préparer le dîner sous peu, alors allez vous préparer. »

Si Rowen avait été surpris par Mama Faun, il le fut encore plus quand il rencontra le reste de la turbulente famille de Kento. Kento l'introduisit à chacun des ses quatre frères et sœurs, et tous commencèrent à le surcharger de questions sur la façon dont il connaissait Kento, le type de famille qu'il avait, ce qu'il pensait de leur restaurant, et d'autres choses encore. Les méthodes de Grand-père Faun étaient plus discrètes, et Rowen se retrouva à lui dire plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait compté originellement. Papa et Mama Faun émergèrent bientôt de la cuisine avec la vaisselle chinoise, et les enfants sautèrent de joie alors qu'ils plongeaient leurs couverts dans les différents plats. Kento ne réagit pas mieux, inhalant pratiquement sa part, arguant que l'exercice lui avait ouvert l'appétit. Rowen continuait de fixer la famille de Kento avec une certaine jalousie. Elle représentait tout ce que Rowen aurait voulu mais n'avait jamais atteint. Etre capable de s'asseoir à table, de rire et de partager un repas en famille sans aucune forme de dispute, était tout ce que Rowen avait souhaité jusqu'au divorce de ses parents. Sa mère venait occasionnellement, mais toujours quand son père était absent, et seulement pour de brèves périodes de temps, étant toujours prise par le travail, comme l'était son père. Mama Faun nota son expression et lui donna un sourire rassurant.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenue, tu sais. Nous aimons avoir des invités. » Son sourire accueillant fit fuir la jalousie de Rowen. En un seul instant, il avait été accepté dans leur famille et Mama Faun l'accueillait comme son propre fils. Souriant pour lui-même, Rowen retourna à son plat, songeant que rien ne pouvait être meilleur. Il avait tord. Les sauces richement relevées le firent hoqueter de délice. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon auparavant, et Rowen retourna à son assiette avec délectation, consommant presque autant de nourriture que Kento, mais à une allure plus tranquille.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, cette traduction continue, et elle n'est pas morte. Je sais, je ne suis pas rapide, mais ces chapitres sont très longs, et pour les traduire, je ne vous dit pas la motivation qu'il faut..._

_Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain chapitre plus tôt, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Merci à ceux et celle qui lisent et review cette histoire, surtout à toi, Lélé, pour l'héberger sur son site et me donner la motivation de la continuer._

_Espérons qu'un jour, les Samourais de l'Eternel serons plus connus..._


	7. RendezVous de Minuit

Auteur : Akemi

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Hajime Yadate, sauf l'histoire, propriété d'Akemi, et la traduction, réalisée par votre humble servante.

**Chapitre 6 : Rendez-Vous de Minuit**

« J'ai réussi ! »

Le cri trancha le silence de l'après-midi comme un couteau chauffé à blanc dans du beurre. Ryo, qui s'était installé sous l'un des arbres qui parcouraient la cour de l'école, leva les yeux et sourit à son ami qui fendait la foule en tenant bien haut une feuille de papier. Près de lui, Rowen, qui avait le nez plongé dans un livre comme d'habitude, sourit entre les pages, levant finalement le regard pour le saluer.

« Félicitations, Kento ! »

Kento souriait, son visage fendu en un sourire presque trop large pour son visage. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il allait explosé de joie.

« Un A ! » Kento exultait. « Et c'est à toi que je le dois ! »

Rowen se mit à rire. « Ne soit pas ridicule, c'est toi qui a obtenu ce A par ton travail. Je n'ai fait que te pousser dans la bonne direction. »

Ryo appuya son dos contre le tronc, regardant avec amusement ses deux amis alors qu'ils arguaient sur la personne responsable du A. Il cueillit un brin d'herbe et se mit à le mâchonner entre ses dents. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en un mois. Ryo secoua la tête. Il lui semblait qu'hier encore il venait à l'école pour la première fois, ne connaissant personne et rentrant la tête la première dans ce pauvre Rowen. Il plaça ses bras derrière sa tête et s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Est-ce que cela faisait vraiment six semaines depuis le début des cours ?

Il regarda le bâtiment couleur crème d'Hana High et vit un jeune homme brun en sortir. Son sac à dos bleu pâle glissait légèrement d'une de ses épaules et il semblait siffloter tandis que ses pas le menaient vers eux.

« Quelqu'un est extraordinairement heureux, » dit Cye en les approchant. « Je pouvais l'entendre à un kilomètre. C'est à se demander pourquoi la Brigade Anti-bruit n'est pas encore là. »

Kento était dans un trop bon état d'esprit pour s'offusquer de la petite plaisanterie et agita la feuille sous le nez de Cye. « J'ai eu un A en interrogation de Chimie ! »

« Formidable ! » dit Cye, passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il lui donna une légère tape sur le bras. « Je vois que Rowen a été bien occupé, » sourit-il malicieusement.

Rowen conserva un visage neutre. « C'est ce sur quoi nous discutions. Tu veux arbitrer ? »

« Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Ryo ? » Dit-il sagement, gardant une expression neutre qui menaçait de se rompre à chaque instant pour faire place au rire.

« Je suis neutre ! » leur sourit Ryo. « N'osez même pas me faire prendre parti. » Il riait.

La discussion malicieuse continua un moment avant qu'ils ne s'en lassent finalement et ne décident de s'allonger dans l'herbe pour se reposer. Le vent sifflait à travers les feuilles et les branchages dansaient légèrement, transformant la lumière paisible de l'après-midi en un jeu d'ombres et lumières. La paix de l'après-midi leur permettait de se détacher des rigueurs de la journée. De tels moments étaient rares, chacun étant généralement pris par ses activités de l'après-midi. Mais le Vendredi était un jour de relaxation et ils aimaient alors plus que tout se retrouver sous leur arbre favori pour ne rien faire du tout.

Ryo ne pouvait décrire la sensation qui apparaissait chaque fois qu'il était proche de ses quatre amis. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie à Hana High sans eux. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis toujours. La chose amusante était que, il pensait bien ne jamais les avoir rencontrer avant. Ils étaient tous si différents. Il y avait l'intelligent et tranquille Rowen, l'énergique et obstiné Kento, l'ouvert et confiant Cye, et le sérieux et réservé Sage. _Et moi_, songea-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Il repensa aux premiers jours de classe, quand il avait ressenti cette étrange sensation de reconnaissance. Ces souvenirs étaient lointains maintenant. A la place se tenait des souvenirs d'après-midi passées au dojo de Sage, d'études dans la librairie, de déjeuners amusants, de films, de sauts au restaurant des Faun, et de simple moments ensembles comme maintenant. Ryo ne se sentait jamais aussi heureux ou entier que lorsqu'il avait ses quatre compagnons autour de lui. _Quatre_ ?

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Sage ? » Demanda Ryo avec nonchalance.

Comme une réponse à sa question, une tête blonde émergea soudainement des doubles portes menant au bâtiment principal d'Hana High. Sa tête bougea frénétiquement de gauche à droite, comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque à n'importe quel moment. Découvrant la voie libre, il courut hors du bâtiment, s'attendant toujours à une attaque qui ne viendrait jamais. Une fois qu'il se fut convaincu que rien n'aller lui arriver, il se détendit et marcha vers ses quatre amis, jetant occasionnellement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi.

« Je crois, » sourit Cye quand Sage les eut finalement rejoint, « Que tu es bien la seule personne qui ait un problème avec autant de filles. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? » demanda Rowen, ses yeux bleus nuits étincelants de rire.

Sage jeta un coup d'œil rapide à toute la zone, qui, malgré toutes les précautions et idées, demeurait déserte, mais il n'allait pas risqué d'être entendu par une oreille indisrète et baissa la voix. « Il y aurait une rumeur comme quoi j'ai laissé tombé Akiko, » Dit rapidement Sage, donnant un autre regard paranoïaque aux environs, comme s'il pensait que quelqu'un avait pu l'entendre.

« Et, tu l'as fait ? » Demanda Ryo, amusé.

« En considérant que je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle en premier, » répondit Sage avec une pointe d'ironie, « Je ne vois pas comment. Mais maintenant, chaque fille de l'école s'est mise en tête que je suis 'libre' » Il laissa cette dernière phrase sonné dramatiquement et aucun d'entre eux ne douta de ce que cela voulait signifier. « J'étais presque soulagé de cette première rumeur. Au moins les filles me laissaient seul, et Akiko n'avait rien à dire. » Continua-t-il. Akiko était la fille aux cheveux bruns sombres qui traînait toujours près de Sage. Ce dernier avait appris à bien la connaître, en fait, et avait développé avec elle une relation « amicale ». La pauvre Akiko aurait voulu un peu plus que cela, cependant, et avait été ravie quand la rumeur avait commencé, même si la réalité était un peu différente.

« Ah, mais il y a une fille qui n'est pas après Sage, » Kento laissa flotter la phrase dans l'air avant de continuer. « Ma chère Kumiko. »

Cye s'effondra de rire en l'entendant, et tapota le dos de Kento. « MA CHERE ? Tu ne crois pas que cela va un peu loin ? »

« Abandonne Kento, » Annonça Ryo, ses yeux brillants de malice. « Tu sais qu'elle est en fait après MOI. Alors, admet-le. »

Cette fois, même Sage ne fut pas immunisé au rire lorsque Kento réfuta l'argument et renversa Ryo sur le côté. Les deux amis partirent dans une mêlée, tandis qu'ils s'agrippaient l'un l'autre, des larmes de rire leur coulant des yeux. Sage observa l'échange en essayant vainement de contenir son rire. Soudainement, une impression d'hostilité le ramena à une position rigide. Ses sens s'étendirent dans toutes les directions et l'identification du sentiment lui glaça le sang.

« Eh bien eh bien. On dirait que les mômes sont tous là et s'amusent, oh, si gentiment. »

La voix moqueuse ramena les quatre autres à leurs sens et Ryo et Kento s'assirent, tendus. Rowen sembla se fondre dans l'ombre et Cye combattit pour repousser la peur que l'étudiant d'avant-dernière Année lui inspirer toujours. Sage se contenta de le regarder avec un visage précautionneusement dénué de toute expression, quand bien même il était plus que tendu à l'intérieur. Ryo fut le premier à se lever, ses fiers yeux bleus rencontrant ceux de Kotaru avec défiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Ryo entreprit de garder sa voix constante. Heureusement pour lui, ses blessures s'étaient depuis longtemps évanouies, et il ne subsistait aucune trace de leur dernière rencontre, mais Kotaro n'avait certainement pas oublié ; pas plus qu'il n'avait oublié les griefs qu'il avait pour les notes de Rowen, les interventions de Kento et la popularité de Sage. Sans mentionner le plaisir qu'il avait eu l'an dernier avec Cye, maintenant un Seconde Année, mais toujours la même vieille nuisance.

« Oh, disons que nous avons un boulot non terminé dont nous devons nous occuper, » fut la réponse de Kotaru. Ses camarades sourirent méchamment, imaginant les cibles faciles que ces cinq là seraient.

Sage se dressa derrière Ryo, ses yeux gris brillants dangereusement. Kotaru doutait peut-être des techniques de Ryo, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de contester la supériorité de Sage. Mais ils n'étaient pas au kendo et il n'y avait pas de filles aux alentours pour ternir la réputation de Kotaru, et Sage savait que cette rencontre risquait de mal se terminer. La rage de Kento était à son comble maintenant, et ce fut seulement la main de Cye qui le retint de se jeter su Kotaro. Kento avait vu trop de corps battu par la main de cette brute et de sa bande, que son sens de la justice hurlait à la rétribution. Rowen ne pouvait que regardait avec une expression de peur, mais elle fut rapidement remplacé par de la détermination. Il avait accepté l'offre de Mama Faun et avait souvent pris des cours d'autodéfense avec elle. Il n'était peut-être pas très doué pour l'instant, mais il savait qu'il pouvait se défendre. Mama Faun était un professeur sévère. Et Ryo avait raison, les actions de Kotaro devaient être stoppées, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il rejoignit les autres en position debout ; prêt à se mettre en une position défensive que lui avait enseigné Mama Faun.

Ryo senti l'aide que ses amis voulaient lui apporter, et l'apprécia du plus profond de son âme. Il sentit une note d'arrogance dans sa voix alors qu'il ressentait le support des autres. Il n'y aurait pas de répétition du dernier incident. « C'est cinq contre cinq, » grogna Ryo en réponse.

La lumière se renforça dans les yeux de Sage quand il hocha la tête en approbation. « Et je ne crois pas que les choses soient en votre faveur. » Il était d'un calme mortel.

Pendant un moment, les deux partis se regardèrent l'un l'autre, Kento lui-même n'osait faire un mouvement. Sage sentit, au bord de ses perceptions mentales, un groupe de professeur discutant de techniques de gradations tandis qu'ils tournaient le coin d'un chemin qui les mènerait droit là où les dix étudiants se tenaient. Il laissa un sourire joué sur ses lèvres, et fut sur le point de faire un commentaire quand Cye intervint.

« Ce n'est ni le temps ni l'endroit, Kotaro, » et Sage fut surpris par la pointe de dureté dans sa voix, « A moins, bien sur, que tu ne tienne à voir tes grosses fesses expulsées de façon permanente de cette école. »

Les deux professeurs étaient à portée de vue, et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué les deux groupes pour l'instant, ils le feraient sûrement si une bagarre venait à éclater. Kotaru était enragé que des Première Année lui fasse face, spécialement deux qu'il avait déjà battu. Il était encore plus furieux de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur eux pour leurs insultes. Il observa les deux professeurs, et se tourna alors vers Ryo en grognant.

« Viens nous rejoindre à la lisière de la forêt de Sendai à minuit si tu es un homme, » siffla-t-il. Il fit alors un signe au reste de sa bande, et ils partirent avec des sourires d'anticipations collés aux visages.

Cye fléchissait sous l'effort de se garder calme, et s'effondra dans l'herbe. Rowen fit la même chose, son visage portant une expression comique de soulagement devant l'échappatoire. Kento tremblait de rage refoulée, mais réussit à s'asseoir dans l'herbe sans exploser. Sage se contenta de grimacer alors que ses yeux suivaient la retraite de Kotaru, et Ryo le fixait, ses yeux bleus s'étrécissant alors qu'il prenait une décision. Avec les plus durs remerciements pour ses amis, Ryo prit le chemin de chez lui pour se préparer à ce qui n'allait pas être une jolie nuit. Il ne volait pas que les autres soient inclus dans un problème qui était visiblement le sien.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent et suivirent des yeux le départ de Ryo, tous réalisant ce que ce dernier comptait faire. Sage écouta leur conversation d'une oreille. Son cerveau faisait rapidement des plans pour compléter ce qu'il savait que Ryo allait faire.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

L'air de la nuit était vif tandis qu'il passait entre les feuilles des arbres. Les branchages craquaient en une symphonie de sons contre les bruissements des créatures de la nuit. Les nuages passaient dans le ciel, amenant avec eux le parfum frais de la pluie tombante. La lune argentée était pleine et illuminait les terres assombries. Saurait été une nuit magnifique si Ryo n'avait pas su quels événements allaient prendre places d'ici quelques instants. Il frissonna d'un froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec le vent et resserra sa veste autour de lui. Ca n'avait pas été facile de convaincre ses grands-parents de pouvoir rester dehors aussi tard. Ils avaient été suspicieux, mais avaient fait confiances aux motifs de leur petit-fils. Ryo se sentait honteux de trahir cette confiance, mais plus encore pour ne pas avoir dit à ses amis ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il serra les lèvres. Kotaru était son problème. Cye avait déjà eu affaire à lui, et Rowen avait été oublié par l'obsession de Kotaru pour Ryo. Des bruissements ramenèrent les pensées de Ryo sur terre, et il se retourna, prêt à faire face à tous ce que Kotaru pouvait avoir en tête.

La lumière de la lune se refléta à la place sur une tête blonde impossible à confondre et un léger rire s'échappa de l'ombre tandis qu'elle avançait plus profondément dans la lumière.

« Retiens-toi, petit tigre, je n'ai aucun grief contre toi. » Les yeux gris de Sage furent légèrement reflétés par le clair de lune et un léger sourire joua sur son visage.

« Sage… » Commença Ryo avant d'être coupé dans son élan par trois figures supplémentaires sortant des ombres.

« Pensais-tu vraiment qu'on allait te laisser avoir tout le plaisir à toi tout seul ? » Le visage de Kento sourit à Ryo. « Ca, ce n'était vraiment pas juste. »

Rowen secoua la tête. « Ryo, je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de ta part. Kotaru est un problème pour nous tous. » Il fit une pause. « Et puis, » ajouta-t-il vivement, « Je t'en dois toujours une pour la première fois. »

« Tu pourras toujours nous faire confiance, Ryo. » Dit Cye, pas comme une accusation mais plutôt comme une réaffirmation.

Sage pu seulement sourire devant les yeux agrandis de Ryo. « Cinq valent mieux que un. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Et nous cinq sommes parfaits ensemble ! » Finit Kento, Cye et Rowen acquiesçant silencieusement sa déclaration.

Ryo regarda tour à tour ses amis et senti ses yeux s'embuaient de gratitude. C'était de vrais amis. Des amis qui souhaitaient l'aider, même à leurs propres risques. « Merci les gars. »

Sage fit un geste de la main, comme si ce n'était rien, et continua à sourire, bien que ce sourire s'effondra vite alors qu'il observait l'environnement alentours.

« Alors, où est cet enfoiré ? » Demanda Kento, ses yeux bruns scannant le terrain tout en se demandant si Kotaru se cachait dans les ombres.

« Peut-être qu'il a décidé de ne pas se montrer, » dit Rowen avec nonchalance. « Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que la forêt de Sendai et un lieu préservé et hors limite pour ceux qui veulent la traverser. »

« Hautement improbable, » grimaça Cye, « Ce genre de faits ne le retient pas, normalement. »

Tous les cinq formèrent un cercle, se tenant dos à dos, écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Les sens de Sage s'étendirent pour détecter le plus petits pas, mais ne trouvèrent rien. Il se figea. _Peut-être que Rowen a raison. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là. Pensant que nous ne nous serions pas montré, il en a fait de même_. Cela expliquerait le manque de vie autour d'eux. Sage laissa sa garde et sa tension retombaient lorsqu'il se réalisa, et sentit Ryo en faire de même derrière lui.

« Ah ! Alors c'est Kotaro qui s'est montré trop effrayé pour se montrer ! » La déclaration de Ryo ouvrit une porte et les autres se relaxèrent à leur tour, et rirent de la tension. Maintenant que le danger immédiat était passé, ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'ils s'étaient tous tellement monter la tête avec cet incident.

« Venez les gars, » dit Rowen avec un sourire mutin, « Rentrons à la maison avant de nous faire prendre. »

Sage eut un sourire, mais son expression retomba pour abordé celle de l'ennui. « Mince ! Tout ce travail pour sortir, et pour rien. »

« Parles-en moi. Je devrais prendre mon encas de minuit à présent ! » Grogna Kento.

« Toujours à penser à de la nourriture. » Souffla Cye avec résignation.

Ryo était sur le point d'y ajouter un commentaire moqueur quand quelque chose attira son regard. Quoi ? Il détourna la tête et scruta la forêt assombrie. Là ! Le reflet de quelque chose de blanc luisait entre les arbres. Ryo étrécit les yeux, essayant de repérer la localisation exacte de la source lumineuse. Il la suivit sur quelques pas et traça alors son chemin. Cela le menait droit dans la forêt. Les idées commencèrent à tourbillonnées dans sa tête alors qu'il formulait des spéculations. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elles arrivèrent à une conclusion.

Sage sentit Ryo s'arrêter et se posa des questions. Automatiquement, ses sens s'étendirent tandis que ses yeux surveillaient le terrain. Il se relaxa et permit à son « autre vue » de prendre le contrôle ; de puissants jaillissements d'énergie colorés tourbillonnaient autour de lui_. C'est étrange. Pourquoi tout est-il si étincelant ?_ Les couleurs étaient presque anormalement lumineuses ici, et Sage se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait pas senti avant. Les énergies semblaient se rassembler ici ; elles prévalaient sur tout. Cela lui rappela, deux semaines plus tôt, le moment où il avait vu les auras de ses amis. _C'est ça, les auras !_ Bien qu'il ait essayé, il n'avait jamais trouvé la raison derrière la luminosité anormale des auras de Ryo et Cye_. Je me demande_…Sur une impulsion, il tourna son regard fantôme vers ses quatre amis…et chancela. Quatre auras extrêmement incandescentes récompensèrent ses yeux étonnés. Celle de Ryo était d'un rouge battant et celle de Cye d'un bleu étincelant. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais Kento brillait en orange, et Rowen était d'un bleu aussi sombre que celui d'un ciel de minuit. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe !_ Toutes les choses vivantes avaient une aura mais jamais, jamais d'une telle intensité !

Sage sentit sa conscience lui échapper alors que ses sens étaient simultanément brûlés, noyés, écrasés et balayés. Il leva une main à son visage pour se protéger de la brillance surnaturelle, mais il savait parfaitement que ce ne serait d'aucune utilité. Au travers de l'éblouissement et du scintillement, il nota avec surprise que les autres copiaient ses actions, clignant des yeux rapidement pour chasser la lumière. Ils fixèrent Sage puis se regardèrent les uns les autres avec surprise. La bouche de Kento s'ouvrit sous le choc et il porta une main à sa tête comme s'il pensait être devenu fou. Rowen se recula, secouant la tête en signe de dénigrement. Cye regardait autour de lui avec des yeux sauvages. Lui aussi porta une main à son front comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Ryo ne pouvait que cligner des yeux devant le chaos autour de lui, ses pensées complètement bouleversées. Kotaru et le flash de blanc était bien loin de son esprit alors qu'il posa des yeux remplis de peur sur ses quatre amis, brillants chacun d'étincelantes couleurs. Sage senti quelque chose se frotter contre son esprit et il se retourna instantanément vers sa source, titubant toujours. Il s'appuya contre un rocher et tenta de refocaliser son esprit souffrant. Quelque chose d'incroyablement blanc apparut à la périphérie de sa vision. Mais au lieu de l'éblouir comme les autres l'avait fait, les vrilles blanches apaisèrent son esprit et le rendirent tout à fait conscient. N'étant plus en danger de s'évanouir, Sage observa avec son « autre vue » les vrilles atteindre les autres et les soutenir. La peur dans l'air diminua et les autres se mirent à secouer la tête et à cligner des yeux rapidement. La surprise s'effaça lentement de leur visage et Sage vit les auras disparaître de sa vue. _Le blanc. Ca les protège !_ Pensa Sage avec surprise. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait plus voir les auras luminescentes et Sage retourna à sa vue normale où chacun le regardait songeusement avec de la crainte dans les yeux.

« Uh, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » C'était Rowen, et son expression aurait pu être comique sous d'autres circonstances. Ses traits faciaux étaient transformés en une immense grimace et ses yeux couleur minuit étaient dilatés. Son teint était pâle et ses mains tremblaient.

Sage scruta des yeux ses amis, dont les expressions n'étaient pas meilleures que celle de Rowen, et soupira. Il se demanda comment il allait leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer en simples termes et débattit intérieurement s'ils étaient ou non capable de l'entendre. Ce n'était pas seulement l'activité psychique qui était décidément anormale ; cela venait d'_eux_. Pour eux, voir les auras signifiait disait à Sage qu'il avait tous des degrés variables de pouvoirs psychiques. Il repensa au jour où il avait vu pour la première fois l'aura de Ryo et à son étrange réaction. Alors il se souvint de l'expression paniquée que Cye lui avait donnée deux jours plus tard. _Mon exploration doit les avoir réveillé_. Sa tête pivota quand il entendit la réponse de Cye.

« Je ne sais pas. » Indiqua la voix de Cye. Le reste de sa voix semblait prise dans sa gorge, et il était incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

« C'était flippant. » Dit Kento, essayant de donner à sa voix un ton de causalité mais échouant misérablement.

Rowen regarda le ciel. La belle nuit de lune s'était assombrie sous les nuages et la lune disparut de vue, laissant seulement une obscurité surnaturelle. Le vent s'arrêta soudain et ne pu être entendu soufflant dans les branchages. Le son de la rivière qui serpentait dans le lointain était tranquille. Un silence surnaturel entoura l'endroit, et Rowen sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il battait s fort qu'il se demanda si ses amis pouvaient l'entendre. Ses yeux n'étaient plus posés sur ses mais sur la nature ambiante, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Ryo, qui affichait la plus étrange des expressions. Il était sur le point de faire un commentaire quand, à sa grande surprise, un large tigre blanc émergea brièvement des bois sombres avant de se retirer. Les autres, maintenant tout à fait habitué à leur nouvel environnement, se tournèrent pour fixer Ryo. Il sembla les ignorer et commença à marcher en aveugle vers le lieu où le tigre était apparu.

« Ryo, que… » Commença Rowen, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

« C'est mon tigre, White Blaze. » La voix de Ryo était distante lorsqu'il parla, comme si son esprit s'était trouvé dans un autre temps et dans un autre lieu. Ses mouvements étaient agités, comme s'il s'était trouvé en transe alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le tigre qui venait d'émerger des bois, pour fixer Ryo d'un regard pénétrant. Sans faire attention à ses amis qui _le_ fixait maintenant avec divers degrés de perplexité, Ryo disparu dans la forêt silencieuse, suivant son tigre aux yeux bruns qui semblait le mener quelque part.

Cye observa Ryo se retirait, son visage transformé en un masque de confusion. Il ne pouvait plus démêler ni queue ni tête de ce qui se passait, sa compréhension retombant chaque fois qu'il voyait une des auras lumineuses. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !_ Les trois personnes restantes échangeaient des regards entre eux et Ryo, se demandant si le monde arrivait à sa fin et s'ils n'étaient pas tous devenus fous. Même Sage avait un air de perplexité quand il vit Ryo disparaître dans les bois. Ses yeux gris devinrent distants et il se redressa brutalement pour suivre Ryo dans les bois, comme s'il venait subitement d'obtenir une réponse. Cye n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette réponse pouvait être, mais il savait que Sage avait toujours semblé voir le monde sous un jour différent. Il voyait des réponses que d'autres n'auraient jamais vues ou comprises. Le silence commençait à le déranger et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il eut soudain un affreux pressentiment et, plutôt que de risquer que quelque chose de terrible ne lui arrive, marcha rapidement dans les pas de Sage. Il fit un signe à Rowen et Kento. Tous deux semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir de peur, leurs mouvements brusques et leurs regards alertes. Ils semblaient ressentir ce même sentiment d'urgence que Cye avait perçu et se dépêchèrent de le suivre. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait rester seul dans cet endroit qui était devenu moins qu'amical.

Devant eux, la silhouette de Ryo avançait sans problèmes parmi les arbres alors qu'il suivait son inhabituel guide. L'obscurité couvrait tout ce qui aurait pu donner aux cinq garçons le moindre repère familier. La tempête grondante menaçait de s'abattre à n'importe quel moment, mais l'air continua à demeurer étrangement tranquille et pas un son ne pu être entendu. Cye, Kento, Rowen et Sage se serraient les uns contres les autres comme un groupe de lapins effrayés, trouvant la tranquillité énervante alors que Ryo faisait peu de cas de tout alors qu'il menait le groupe plus profondément dans la forêt. Au début, Cye pensa qu'ils avançaient sans but parmi les arbres, mais alors il commença à réaliser qu'ils suivaient une sorte de piste. Il tourna la tête uniquement pour s'apercevoir que le sentier avait disparu derrière eux. Il sentit l'adrénaline battre dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête en avant où il réalisait maintenant que le sentier _s'ouvrait_ en fait pour eux. Le tigre blanc continuait à les guider, tournant occasionnellement la tête pour englober le groupe de son intense regard brun. Cye trembla sous ce regard, mais l'étrange regard brun échoua à le déconcerter. La nuit devenait trop surréaliste pour que quoique ce fut lui semble décaler.

La forêt sembla disparaître brusquement et Cye cligna des yeux avec confusion avant de finalement réaliser qu'ils étaient parvenus à une clairière. Le tigre blanc s'avança au centre et s'allongea précautionneusement, ses yeux bruns observant le procédé avec une lueur bien trop intelligente. Relâché de son état de transe, Ryo regarda autour de lui avec surprise. La clairière formait un cercle parfait. L'angle où les arbres s'achevaient et où le ciel ouvert commençait était net et taillé avec précision. Au centre de cet angle se trouvaient cinq tablettes arrangées en pentagramme. Elles étaient vieilles et des branches de lierre étaient entortillées autour. L'herbe était haute et obscurcissait prêt de la moitié de la pierre. Le regard de Ryo fut attiré par la tablette le plus à gauche de la clairière. Elle semblait lui faire signe et, comme lorsqu'il avait suivit White Blaze, Ryo sentit sa volonté lui échapper et il se mit à marcher droit vers la tablette. Autour de lui, les autres avaient également senti cet irrésistible appel et ne purent que suivre sa destination.

Rowen atteignit la stèle qui lui était désignée et la fixa. En dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière pour y voir, il pouvait clairement constater qu'il y avait des inscriptions gravées sur la tablette. Agissant plus sur un instinct aiguisé par l'étrange appel que par la curiosité, Rowen écarta le lierre couvrant la stèle et hoqueta. Là, en grande et larges lettres, se trouvait un nom. Mais pas n'importe quel nom. C'était _son_ nom, avec quelque chose d'ajouter qu'il reconnut vaguement. « Rowen du Firmament. » Son esprit n'avait pas plus tôt enregistré ce fait que ses yeux mobiles se mirent à révéler le reste des gravures. En dessous de son nom se trouvait un symbole : une pointe de flèche stylisée dans un cercle. En dessous se trouvait un kanji. Les yeux de Rowen s'agrandirent quand il reconnut les traits qu'il avait si souvent vu dans la petite sphère qui décorée son étagère. « Inochi – Vie. » C'était presque aussi choquant que son nom. Rowen posa des yeux remplis de peur sur la stèle, sur le point de s'évanouir ou de hurler de peur et de confusion. Des hoquets de stupeur un peu partout dans la clairière apprirent à Rowen que les autres venaient eux aussi de passer par des révélations similairement choquantes.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » La voix de Kento était au bord de l'hystérie.

« Mon…nom…pourquoi mon nom est-il là ! » La voix consternée de Cye portait elle aussi des traces de panique et tremblait.

Des éclairs apparurent soudainement, illuminant la clairière d'une lumière aveuglante. Protégeant ses yeux de la lumière, les yeux surpris de Sage virent un tigre, jusque là allongé au centre, se lever brusquement et rugir une réponse. Son « autre vue » vit immédiatement l'aura blanche autour de lui, et Sage réalisa que c'était ce tigre qui avait protégé les autres et l'avait soutenu. Mais son esprit était toujours concentré sur l'apparition de son nom sur la tablette et ses capacités mentales en avaient pris un coup. Plus rien n'avait de sens alors que l'atmosphère devenait plus surréaliste de minutes en minutes. Une autre forme blanche commença à apparaître derrière le tigre. Celle-là prit la forme d'un homme. Alors que sa forme devenait plus solide, Sage pu voir qu'il portait de vieilles robes blanches. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés par le rebord d'un large chapeau de paille triangulaire sous lequel flottaient ses cheveux d'argent. Ses pieds étaient couverts par de légères chaussettes blanches et des sandales. Il portait un bâton de bois avec somment semblant fait de cristal doré avec des anneaux cliquetants de la même couleur. Quelque chose tiqua dans le fond de son esprit, et la bouche de Sage s'ouvrit largement sous le choc lorsqu'il reconnut le prêtre se tenant devant lui. Il l'avait déjà rencontré ; il y avait longtemps, lorsqu'il était petit, et il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Le moine tourna son regard vers Sage et sourit chaudement. _Oui, tu m'as déjà rencontré avant, Sage du Halo. Le temps est venu pour toi de remplir la promesse que tu as fait, non seulement à moi, mais aussi à toi-même_. L'homme avait parlé dans son esprit, et Sage eut un sursaut devant la douce voix mentale.

L'homme posa tour à tour son regard sur chacun d'entre eux et leur sourit, bien que tous tremblaient comme des feuilles. Ryo murmurait des mots qui étaient à peine audibles, même dans le silence qui était tombé dans la clairière.

« Vous…Vous êtes l'Ancien, » Bégaya Ryo en identifiant l'homme qui était si souvent apparu dans ses rêves lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Lorsqu'il avait presque succombé aux griefs de la mort de son père, Ryo se souvint d'un homme en robes blanches qui portait un bâton et l'avait réconforté jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'arrêtent. _Mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un rêve !_ Contra son esprit de dénégation. Peut-être qu'il rêvait.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, Ryo du Brasier, même si tu n'es pas le seul qui souhaiterais que ce fusse le cas, » dit l'homme à voix haute, et le tigre dressa la tête, son regard allant de Ryo à l'homme en robes blanches. L'homme leva la tête et observa le groupe complet, stupéfait. « Oui, je suis l'Ancien et c'est moi qui vous aie appelé ici ce soir. Les forces du mal ont commencé à menacer ce monde et vous cinq avaient été élu par les forces du destin pour les repoussés. »

« Mais…Pourquoi nous ? » La petite voix de Rowen était étonnement forte dans le silence suivant les mots de l'Ancien.

L'Ancien lui sourit en retour. « C'est parce que tout les cinq possédez des qualités et des pouvoirs qui vous rendent compétents pour cette tâche. » Son ton s'assombrit presque immédiatement. « Le mal a été à l'œuvre pendant longtemps ce qui m'a forcé à poser une barrière sur vos habilités pour qu'ils ne les sentent pas. Mais le temps approche et je dois retirer cette barrière si vous voulez être prêts quand le temps viendra. »

L'Ancien s'avança de l'endroit où il se tenait jusqu'au centre du pentagramme et approcha l'extrêmement perplexe Ryo rapidement, son esprit ayant déjà perdu tout espoir de raison. L'Ancien lui donna un regard rassurant et pressa le haut de son bâton contre le front de Ryo. Doucement, le tintement des cloches commença et Ryo hoqueta en sentant les changements en lui. Il était plongé dans un bain de feu. Il vit les étincelantes langues jaunes et orange se frotter contre son corps mais il ne sentait pourtant pas la chaleur. Il vit les courants de magma tourbillonnaient autour de lui, et la lave se souleva pour l'engloutir. Vertue. Le mot siffla dans son esprit, flottant parmi les flammes. Ryo sentit que, quelque part dans sa terre natal, la petite sphère rouge s'était mise à battre, brillante d'un rouge étincelant. La lumière rouge arriva et là où elle le touchait, la sensation commença à s'escompter, mais laissa derrière elle la réalisation de ce que Ryo savait maintenant être vrai ; cela ne pouvait être dénié.

« Je suis Ryo du Brasier. » L'admission était un murmure, mais elle raisonna dans la clairière, tandis que le sourire de l'Ancien s'agrandissait.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il en se détournant d'un Ryo surpris vers chacun des autres, tour à tour. Leurs cris tranquilles firent écho dans la clairière alors qu'ils en venaient à la même indéniable conclusion.

« Je suis Sage du Halo. »

« Je suis Cye du Torrent. »

« Je sui Kento du Rocher. »

« Je suis Rowen du Firmament. »

Maintenant que leurs barrières étaient effacées, ils plongeaient tête la première dans leurs éléments et l'environnement répondait à leurs appels inconscients. Les nuages semblèrent se mélanger dans le ciel et la lune revint dans toute sa gloire argentée. Le vent commença à se lever et les ruisseaux explosèrent en une symphonie de sons. Le gargouillement du courant les entoura, amenant avec lui la douce mélodie de l'eau courante. Les touffes d'herbes semblèrent surgirent du riche sol brun et se balancer dans le vent. L'horizon commença à s'illuminer et les ténèbres à être chassés, pour révéler une palette de tons rosâtres, jaunes pâles et légèrement lavandes comme l'aurore. L'Ancien surveilla le spectacle avec des yeux contemplateurs puis observa chacun des cinq jeunes gens abasourdis devant lui. Ses yeux les examinèrent avec tristesse.

« Le temps viendra où vous comprendrez tout mais pour l'instant le temps file et je ne peux rester plus longtemps. »

L'Ancien agita son bâton et le léger tintement des cloches pu être entendu à nouveau à travers la forêt. White Blaze se redressa de sa position et rugit doucement, laissant les côtés du prêtre pour se frotter contre un Ryo abasourdi.

Ryo tendit le bras en aveugle pour agripper son tigre bien aimé comme s'il était la seule réalité tangible dans ce monde irréel et le laissa le guider au travers les buissons denses de la forêt. Il sentit, plutôt qu'il n'entendit, les autres suivrent ses pas derrière lui. Pendant un instant, la lumière blanche qu'était l'Ancien s'étendit et aveugla tout le monde. Alors il disparut et la forêt retourna à son état naturel et normal. Sage ne pouvait pas plus longtemps détecter la source d'énergie anormale qui avait prévalue depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré les abords de la forêt cependant il ne s'en inquiétait plus à cet instant. Tandis qu'ils quittaient les bois, ils entendirent quelques mots murmurés dans leurs esprits.

_Ronin Warrior, prenez soin de vous et les uns des autres._

Les mots les suivirent tous tandis qu'ils s'en retournaient vers leurs maisons, leurs esprits rendus confus par les révélations de la nuit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Yatta ! J'ai enfin fini de traduire ce chapitre ! Je suis craiment désolée pour l'attente, fidèles lecteurs (ou lectrices), mais cette fois, il est là. J'espère de tout coeur ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre si longtemps pour le prochain chapitre._

_Nos amis les samourais viennent d'avoir leur premiers contact avec l'armure et l'Ancien. QUe va-t-il leur arriver ?_

_Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire et m'envoient des reviews, à savoir une bonne partie de la communauté du forum d'EterSam. merci les filles ! (Euh, il n'y a toujours pas de garçons, n'est-ce pas?)_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	8. Feux Ardents Dans Les Collines

Auteur : Akemi

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers, aka Ronin Warriors ou les Samourais de l'Eternel, appartient à Hajime Yadate. L'histoire originale est la propriété d'Akemi. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**Chapitre 7 : Feux Ardents Dans Les Collines**

Un petit garçon de six ans courait dans la forêt. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille alors qu'il courait droit devant lui, sans se soucier du chemin qu'il suivait. Des larmes coulaient en cascades ininterrompues sur ses joues depuis ses yeux bleus. Les buissons égratignaient ses bras et ses jambes mais l'enfant n'y prenait pas garde. Il ne faisait attention à rien. Il avait vu le visage déchiré par les larmes de sa grand-mère et avait compris l'affreuse nouvelle.

« Père ! »

L'enfant cria mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. La camionnette de son père gisait là où il l'avait laissé deux semaines plus tôt pour son voyage, caché dans les profonds sous-bois. Il l'utilisait souvent pour observer la faune du coin, et l'enfant s'accrochait à la pensée irrationnelle que peut-être son père avait été là tout du long, les trompant tous. Mais alors que l'enfant s'approchait du véhicule, il n'y eut pas de grande silhouette courante, pas de chaleureux accueil. Il cria à nouveau et se jeta sur le siège arrière du véhicule. Il était froid et il n'y avait aucun signe de son père. Des larmes chaudes s'écrasèrent sur le plancher de métal alors que l'enfant ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se balançait d'avant en arrière, se sentant très seul.

Une silhouette silencieuse cachée dans les ombres examina les actes de l'enfant et hoqueta quand quelque chose de rouge attira son attention et engouffra tout, le laissant lui et l'enfant dans une mer de lave à l'intérieur d'un volcan. L'enfant paraissait totalement inconscient du fait qu'il était observé mais tourna des yeux interdits vers un homme vêtu de robes blanches qui tenait un bâton et portait un chapeau de paille. L'homme sembla converser avec l'enfant cependant l'observateur silencieux n'aurait pu dire quels mots ils échangeaient. Alors l'homme pressa le haut de son bâton contre le front de l'enfant et une lueur rouge aveugla tout. La silhouette cligna des yeux et se retrouva assis à côté de l'enfant dans le siège arrière qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Un bébé tigre aux yeux bleus lécha le visage du petit et ce dernier le serra fort. L'enfant releva alors la tête et tourna ses yeux bleus tigre vers l'étranger. Ils brillaient avec un calme qui contredisait la précédente colère de l'enfant. La voix qui sortie de sa bouche paraissait bien trop vieille pour son âge et sonnait avec sagesse et compréhension.

« Crois-tu au destin, Ryo du Brasier ? »

La silhouette sursauta à l'utilisation de son nom et il réalisa alors qu'il faisait face à une plus jeune version de lui, la bouche grande ouverte. L'enfant lui sourit et le bébé tigre leva la tête, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant pour devenir bruns. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, la scène se fondit dans le rouge et s'estompa dans le néant, laissant un Ryo abasourdi flotter au milieu des ténèbres. Les ténèbres ne s'éclaircirent pas, mais se fondirent plutôt pour prendre la forme d'immeubles massifs qui semblaient familiers. Ryo atterrit sur l'un des bâtiments, ses mains exerçant une prise mortelle sur la pierre. Le terrain se mit à s'éclaircir, révélant le mystérieux endroit comme étant le centre de Tokyo et Ryo observa les rues adjacentes avec une grande confusion. Les rues normalement animées étaient vides ; dénuées de toute vie. Aucune lumière n'illuminait la rue et un épais brouillard s'étendait entre les sombres allées. Frissonnant à cette vue, Ryo leva les yeux et les planta grands ouverts sur le ciel obscurci par de gros nuages sombres tourbillonnants. Au centre de cette masse se trouvait un château. Un château ténébreux qui ressemblait à ceux du Japon féodal, ceux dans lesquels les shoguns des temps passés avait résidé. Mais les poutres étaient obsidiennes et la lueur verdâtre qu'elles reflétaient était surnaturelle. L'air était chargé de malice et Ryo sentit son estomac être gagné par la nausée. Le palais commença à miroiter et un visage translucide apparut devant. Il avait un masque rouge hideux et un casque bleu gris sombre avec des cornes d'ivoire protubérantes. Des cheveux filandreux blancs s'échappaient du casque et bougeaient sous une brise irréelle. Ryo recula contre le bâtiment, dans une tentative de se cacher de l'apparition ricanante qui, il le savait, le chercher. Le visage eut un rire démoniaque devant la figure tremblante de Ryo.

« Ainsi je t'ai finalement trouvé, Ryo du Brasier ! Contemple le pouvoir de la Dynastie ! »

Des chaînes apparurent de nulle part et entourèrent le corps de Ryo. Il hurla de douleur quand les chaînes s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Un rire saccadé couvrit ses cris. Ryo se débattit pour se libérer mais les chaînes le tenaient bien alors que la figure s'approchait plus près, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bloque son champ de vision. Ryo contempla le visage avec peur, ses yeux bleus dilatés et sa gorge sèche à cause des hurlements. Un sourire agita les lèvres du visage tandis qu'il observait la pathétique forme se tortillant.

« Tu es faible, » ricana la voix retentissante, « Indigne de l'armure, mais elle est toujours liée à toi et je la veux ! Donne la moi ! »

« Ahhhhh ! » Ryo hurla quand des éclairs violets se dégagèrent des chaînes pour l'électrocuter.

« Donne moi l'armure ! »

« Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ! » Hurla Ryo. L'énergie continua à déferler sur lui et ses cris torturés devinrent de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à ce que…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ryo se redressa brusquement dans son lit, les côtés haletants. De la sueur inondait les draps blancs qui se collaient à son corps et ses poings étaient serrés sur le bord de sa couverture. Pendant un moment, il échoua à reconnaître son entourage et se fut seulement un coup de langue chaude qui le ramena à la réalité. Sa respiration saccadée se ralentit et il enfuit la tête dans ses mains. _C'était seulement un rêve_. Ryo baissa les yeux pour voir White Blaze penchait la tête avec une véritable inquiétude pour la santé de son maître. White Blaze donna un nouveau coup de langue et se releva pour se presser contre les côtés de Ryo. Ryo leva une main pour caresser la large tête du tigre et il ronronna de plaisir. Ryo contempla la forme de son tigre de manière absente tandis que son esprit tentait de donner u sens à ce qui venait d'arriver. _Un rêve. Mais c'était si réel_. Le tigre se frotta à nouveau contre lui et des yeux bruns rassurants se posèrent sur lui.

« Tu as raison vieux. C'était seulement un cauchemar. »

Ryo secoua la tête pour effacer les derniers effets du rêve et se rallongea sur les couvertures dans une tentative de retrouver le sommeil. Mais même s'il essayait, le sommeil ne le submergeait pas et Ryo continua de voir l'horrifiante apparition avec son rire mauvais.

« Donne-moi l'armure ! »

Ryo abandonna le sommeil et se dirigea à pas tremblants vers la fenêtre. White Blaze surveilla chaque mouvement de son maître, ses yeux bruns le regardant toujours avec inquiétude. Ryo tira sur la corde et ouvrit les rideaux, permettant aux rayons du soleil d'entrer et de chasser les ténèbres à la fois de sa chambre et de son esprit. Je dois avoir dormi toute la journée. La lumière passant à travers la fenêtre était celle d'un début d'après-midi. Le ciel bleu était sans nuage et il n'y avait pas d'ombre pour marquer les rochers de la montagne qui se dressait près de chez Ryo. La forêt verte était florissante de vie alors que diverses variétés d'oiseaux faisaient paresseusement des cercles dans l'air. Une douce brise ramena de délicieux parfums de fleurs de la vallée et les rivières serpentaient comme des courants miroitant de glace bleue sous le soleil. Ryo soupira, sentant la terreur du rêve s'évanouir sous la langueur de l'après-midi.

Un coup à la porte ramena à la maison les pensées vagabondes de Ryo et il alla ouvrir, clignât des yeux de surprise lorsque le visiteur se trouva être son Grand-père. Grand-père Sanada ri doucement devant l'expression confuse de son petit-fils.

« Alors tu es finalement réveillé ? Je pensais que tu allais rester au lit pour toujours. »

Ryo cligna des yeux devant lui et eut un long bâillement. Son visage se fendit en un petit sourire et ses yeux bleus accrochèrent ceux de son Grand-père. « J'y ai songé mais je me suis figuré que je devais me lever. » Ryo bailla à nouveau. « J'étais vraiment fatigué. »

Grand-père Sanada observa l'expression penaude de son petit-fils. « Je pense bien ! Revenir presque à l'aube ! Ta Grand-mère et moi étions morts d'inquiétude ! » Le réprimanda-t-il.

Ryo baissa la tête et grimaça. Ses grands-parents étaient restés debout toute la nuit à se demander où il était passé. Il leur avait dit qu'il sortait avec des amis ce soir mais il n'avait pas prévu de rentrer _si_ tard. Ryo baissa la tête et tenta de s'excuser. « Je suis désolé Grand-père. »

Grand-père Sanada soupira. « Oh, tu es pardonné pour cette fois. C'est bon de voir que tu t'amuses avec des amis, mais ne refait plus jamais ça, d'accord ? »

« Oui. » Ryo répondit tranquillement à la constatation d'un ton si triste qui fit que Grand-père se mit à le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va, Ryo ? »

Ryo releva la tête et réussit à sourire gaiement. « Ouais, juste encore un peu endormi, je pense. » Il tourna des yeux plaidants vers son Grand-père. « Et légèrement affamé. »

Grand-père Sanada sourit à cela et tendit une main pour ébouriffer les boucles noires de Ryo. « Mamie aura terminé nos repas dans un petit moment, je crois. Ton petit-déjeuner et notre déjeuner. » Il passa son bras autour de Ryo et le serra contre lui avant de le diriger vers la salle de bain. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te laver ? »

Ryo trouva cet avis parfaitement à son goût et il se dépêcha de filer à la douche. L'eau chaude chassa toute trace restante des terreurs du rêve et Ryo soupira, tremblant du cauchemar. Il secoua la tête et des gouttes d'eau tombèrent partout, ses mèches noires pendantes. Se sentant complètement rafraîchis, Ryo essuya l'eau en excès et mis son jean et son tee-shirt favori. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, White Blaze se leva du tapis où il s'était rendormi pendant que Ryo était sous la douche. Maintenant il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étira, puis s'avança pour donner un coup de tête dans les jambes de Ryo, grondant. Ryo lui sourit et lui tapota la tête.

« Ouais, je vais bien, vieux, » rassura-t-il le tigre. Il baissa les yeux pour donner au tigre un dernier regard quand un flash de rouge attira son attention. Une rapide observation de la chambre révéla la sphère rouge tombée que Ryo avait commencé à appeler son orbe à « Kanji » à cause du kanji tournoyant dans les profondeurs de verre. Pestant, Ryo alla la récupérer quand un souvenir l'assaillit violement. Sa main toucha la sphère et elle étincela, envoyant une vive lueur rouge dans toute la pièce. _Vertu_. Le mot fut murmuré dans son esprit. Les yeux de Ryo s'agrandirent. Le kanji était clairement visible, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. _Vertu…Où est-ce que j'ai_…Ryo hoqueta et il faillit lâcher l'orbe battante. Les étranges événements de la nuit précédente venaient le frapper à pleine puissance. Quand il était revenu à l'aube il avait été trop hébété pour tirer du sens de quoique ce soit. L'étrangeté de la situation avait poussé son esprit à la contestation et il avait décidé qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un grand rêve étrange. _« Ce n'est pas un rêve Ryo du Brasier, même si tu n'es pas le seul qui le souhaiterait. »_ La voix lui parvint comme un flottement. Qui avait dit cela ? _L'Ancien !_ L'homme en robes blanches qui l'avait souvent visité dans ses rêves. _Mais je n'ai jamais cru à cela. Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec l'orbe ? Ou la stèle avec mon nom ? Mon nom !_

« Je ne comprends pas ! » S'écria Ryo à voix haute.

White Blaze regarda son maître et se frotta contre lui pour le rassurer.

« Ryo ? Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu avais faim ? Ton déjeuner refroidi ! » La voix de Grand-mère Sanada provenait de la cuisine.

Ryo secoua la tête pour clarifier ses pensées en désordre. Plus tard, éloigna-t-il le sujet ; Je m'occuperais de ça plus tard. Il détourna ses pas de sa chambre avec soulagement, rangeant automatiquement l'orbe dans une poche de son jean. Il n'était pas pressé d'essayer de donner un sens aux étranges événements des dernières douze heures.

Il essaya d'épargner de l'inquiétude à ses Grands-parents et aborda un de ses meilleurs sourire, certes fatigué, mais un sourire au moins. Les herbes épicées de la cuisine de sa Grand-mère accueillir ses narines lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Grand-mère Sanada sourit et agita un de ses doigts décharnés dans sa direction.

« Tut tut, je ne devrais pas être aussi gentille après ce que tu a fais ce matin, mais je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé quelques amis avec qui passer du temps. »

Ryo baissa la tête mais la releva avec un sourire franc. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, mamie. »

Grand-mère Sanada soupira. « C'est bon. » Son ton devint plus enjoué. « Maintenant, mange avant que cela ne soit froid. »

Ryo sourit à sa Grand-mère et se pencha avec entrain sur son déjeuner ; des œufs frais, des toasts, et des saucisses grillées. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait faim jusqu'à ce moment. Il l'avait dit comme cela à son Grand-père pour affichait un air de normalité. Mais les saucisses étaient succulentes et les œufs bien assaisonnées. Des bruits soudain venant du dehors attirèrent son attention vers la porte et Grand-mère Sanada alla répondre, une grimace se formant sur ses lèvres. Ryo, léchant les dernières miettes du repas demeurées sur ses lèvres, la suivit tranquillement. White Blaze émergea finalement de la chambre, mais Ryo stoppa son avancée de la main et lui fit signe de reculer. Sa propriété sur White Blaze était légale, mais ce n'était pas un fait dont il fallait se vanter, et Ryo avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire.

Ryo se glissa dans les ombres et écouta tranquillement la conversation au dehors. Grand-père Sanada parlait rudement à deux hommes à l'air hagards. Leurs vêtements étaient sombres et encrassés et leurs sacs salis par la poussière. En dehors de cela, les deux hommes n'étaient pas vraiment distinguables. Ils paraissaient assez ennuyés par Grand-père Sanada et frottaient des pieds avec impatience. L'un d'entre eux répliqua vivement à Grand-père Sanada, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas inquiété par la remarque et à la place ouvrit le sac à dos de l'homme et le renversa, permettant au contenant de tomer au sol. Ryo fixa la multitude d'objets qui tranchait sur l'herbe. Des filets et des revolvers de toutes tailles couvraient le sol, de même qu'une boîte de tranquillisants. Grand-père Sanada examina l'homme qu'il pouvait désormais identifié comme un braconnier. Son compagnon semblait mal à l'aise mais ne semblait pas énervé par la découverte. Les yeux bleus de Grand-père Sanada luirent dangereusement et leur fit comprendre froidement qu'ils feraient mieux de partir ou de faire face aux conséquences. Grand-mère Sanada était elle aussi bouleversée par la découverte et rejoignit son époux dehors, y ajoutant ses propres mots. Les deux braconniers ne dirent rien pour leur défense mais reprirent brusquement leurs possessions et reprirent le chemin poussiéreux qui menait à la résidence des Sanada.

Grand-père Sanada surveilla leur départ avec les joues rougies. Grand-mère Sanada laissa sa colère diminuer plus rapidement, et prit la main de son époux. Grand-père Sanada tremblait toujours de colère mais accéda finalement aux injonctions de sa femme et rentra s'étendre sur le sofa. Ryo vit les yeux furieux de son Grand-père, mais attendit. Il savait que son Grand-père finirait par leur dire ce qui venait de se passer. Grand-mère Sanada se retira dans la cuisine et en revint avec des boissons fraîches, les posant sur la petite table du salon, alternant son regard entre son mari furieux et son petit-fils concerné. Grand-père Sanada attrapa un verre et le but d'un trait. La rougeur de ses joues diminua tandis que le froid rafraîchissait sa hargne. Il posa les yeux sur les deux observateurs silencieux et soupira, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

« Chéri, que c'est-il passé ? » La voix de Grand-mère Sanada dispersa le silence du salon.

« Je nettoyais le site de camp de la falaise, » commença lentement Grand-père Sanada, « Quand j'ai entendu un bruit dans les fourrés. Il y avait un écureuil prit dans un piège de métal. Après l'avoir libérer, j'ai suivi la piste des pièges où ces deux là, » dit-il en désignant d'un geste la porte au-delà de laquelle les deux hommes avaient quitté les lieux, « Etaient agenouillés devant leurs fichus sacs. » Il secoua la tête. « Je n'étais même pas sûr jusqu'à maintenant qu'ils étaient les braconniers. »

« Mais tu les as pris la main de le sac, » protesta Ryo, aussi furieux des événements que ses grands-parents.

Grand-père Sanada grogna de frustration. « Mais il n'y avait pas de preuves. Oui, ils étaient des braconniers, mais selon la loi je ne peux pas les punir à moins qu'ils n'attrapent quelque chose. »

Ryo grimaça. « Mais QUELQUE CHOSE doit être fait ! Ils reviendront, tu peux en être certain. »

« Probablement, » accorda Grand-père Sanada, « Mais il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'instant. »

« Alors nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous inquiéter, » dit Grand-mère Sanada d'une voix fatiguée.

Ryo n'écouta qu'à demi le reste de la conversation. Les braconniers étaient rares mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'existaient pas. Les terrains entourant la résidence des Sanada étaient une réserve naturelle, ce qui les rendaient attirantes pour les braconniers cherchant à se faire de l'argent facile avec les fourrures ou la viande, considérait comme un délice dans certains restaurants. Il grimaça. Son Grand-père avait raison, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'instant mais Ryo ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire. Il avait passé sa vie entière à grandir dans la forêt avec ses habitants. Laisser quelque chose menacer cette paix lui paraissait impensable. Il alla dans sa chambre, où White Blaze se prélassait sur le tapis comme Ryo le lui avait ordonné avant l'incident. Ryo agrippa sa veste et fit signe à White Blaze de le suivre. Le tigre blanc se leva docilement et marcha doucement à la suite de son maître, tandis que Ryo se dirigeait vers la porte, disant qu'il voulait seulement « prendre l'air. »

Ryo n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers le sentier familier qui menait à la ligne de terrains de camping qui marquait sa promenade habituelle dans la montagne. Il n'eut pas à marcher loin avant qu'un bruit ne l'alerte vers un profond ravin qui bordait la piste. White Blaze gronda légèrement et Ryo s'arrêta pour une inspection, ses yeux bleu scannant les profondeurs sombres. Alors que ses yeux s'ajustaient à l'obscurité, Ryo repéra deux personnes agenouillaient dans la poussière. Ryo les identifia comme étant les mêmes personnes que son Grand-père avait pris sur le fait une heure auparavant. L'un d'entre eux avait un étui sur l'épaule tandis qu'il dirigeait un grand fusil vers quelque chose que Ryo ne pouvait voir dans les buissons. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué Ryo ou son tigre, mais ce dernier n'était pas prêt à laisser passer l'occasion.

Ryo s'éclaircit la gorge. « Excusez-moi, mais je pense que mon Grand-père vous a dit que c'était illégal, non ? » Il leva un sourcil et White Blaze vint se placer à côté de lui, pour transpercer la paire d'un regard signifiant ne-me-cherche-pas.

Les deux braconniers furent surpris au début mais regagnèrent très vite leur sang-froid quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un adolescent.

« Ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à ça ? » Grogna le braconnier avec un revolver. Il abaissa momentanément son arme et le fit tourner légèrement dans ses mains, donnant la distincte impression qu'il n'était pas contre le fait de l'utiliser sur cette nuisance.

White Blaze grogna mais son compagnon demeura non impressionné et fixa le tigre avec un air de convoitise. « Attention, mon garçon, ou ton tigre est mort. » Il leva la main tenant son revolver et la maintint dirigée sur la forme de White Blaze. « Cette chose pourrait nous ramener pas mal d'argent. » annonça-t-il, son visage sal se fendant en un large sourire.

« Doucement, White Blaze, » dit tranquille ment Ryo au tigre. Il n'était pas inquiet. Ces deux rufians ne savaient manifestement pas à quel point les réflexes d'un tigre étaient rapides. Ils étaient encore assez loin pour que le pistolet du braconnier ne puisse directement atteindre sa cible. Enfin, il valait mieux éviter de tenter la chance. Ryo se tint fièrement, ses yeux s'étrécissant.

« Cet endroit est protégé, » dit-il froidement. « Ne faites aucun mal, ou vous en subirez les conséquences. » Une part de cela _était_ du bluff, mais Ryo espérait que White Blaze serait assez convainquant ; il l'était généralement.

Mais ces braconniers là étaient faits dans un matériau plus solide et le premier braconnier fit un grand spectacle en mettant une balle dans son fusil, souriant de manière démoniaque à Ryo en le faisant.

« Je ne pense pas, gamin, » dit-il en dirigeant son revolver sur Ryo. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si j'appuyais sur la gâchette ? » Il eut un rire spéculateur. « Est-ce que ton cher Grand-père le saurait ? Je ne crois pas. »

Ryo sentit les premiers tiraillements de la peur commencer à apparaître quand il vit le revolver. Il n'avait pas compté sur _cette_ possibilité. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils étaient assez fous pour _tuer_ une personne ! Ils peuvent bluffer. Pensa Ryo, même s'il trouvait l'hypothèse improbable, et dans tous les cas, c'était une chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à tenter. Il se recula d'un pas tandis que son esprit faisait défilé des idées, essayant de déterminer la meilleure action à accomplir.

Sans avertissement, White Blaze rugit et se jeta sur le braconnier tenant le fusil. Prit par surprise, le braconnier dévia le tir qui alla se planter dans l'arbre à quelques centimètres de la tête de Ryo. Ryo esquiva et sauta sur le second braconnier qui avait tourné son revolver vers White Blaze. Il le frappa au côté avant même que le braconnier n'ait eu le temps de viser son cher tigre et ils roulèrent plus bas dans le ravin. Dans le même temps, White Blaze avait pris le fusil de l'autre braconnier dans sa bouche et avec un léger effort, envoya l'arme au loin dans les sous-bois. Il se mit à rugir et le pauvre braconnier devint aussi blanc qu'un drap. Il réussit à se dégager de sous les griffes de White Blaze et se recula vivement, fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac dans le mouvement, à la recherche de n'importe qu'elle arme efficace. Le petit pistolet que tenait l'autre rata sa cible et fut bientôt à court de balles tandis que lui et Ryo atteignirent le fond du ravin. Le second braconnier se débarrassa de l'arme inutile et projeta Ryo au loin. Ryo heurta un arbre avec brusquerie et le son du craquement de plusieurs branches se répercuta dans le ravin. White Blaze, qui avait acculé le premier braconnier contre un arbre, se tourna brusquement vers Ryo et rugit de rage. Profitant de la distraction momentanée, le premier braconnier retira plusieurs prises que Ryo avait entrevu quand sa lutte avait renversé le contenu du sac à dos. Pendant que White Blaze était occupé à prendre sa revanche sur le braconnier qui avait blessé son maître, l'autre avait agrippé une branche cassée et l'avait allumé, puis s'avança de manière menaçante vers le dos non protégé de White Blaze.

« Meurs, sal tigre ! » Cria-t-il en agitant la torche enflammée.

Ryo, qui se débattait avec les débris pour se relever, vit avec horreur le braconnier en action. « White Blaze ! Derrière toi ! » Hurla-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

White Blaze se retourna et s'écarta du chemin, juste à temps pour éviter la torche brûlante. Peu soucieux du reste, et voyant que son tigre bien-aimé était sur le point de se faire brûler, Ryo se remit sur ses pieds et agrippa la torche du braconnier, essayant de la lui retirer des mains. Le second braconnier accourut pour aider son camarade mais fut stoppé par un White Blaze très énervé qui lui grogna dessus, lui montrant ses crocs blancs et acérés. Ryo, dans le même temps, n'avait pas beaucoup de chance et le second braconnier arriva à le repousser, mais lâcha la torche dans le processus. Ryo tomba au sol et roula sur le côté pour éviter la torche tombante. Il essaya de l'attraper mais elle tomba au sol et mit le feu aux feuilles mortes qui traînaient ici et là. Le feu eut un regain de vitalité et Ryo se jeta sur ses pieds, se reculant sous l'horreur. _Il a fait si sec dernièrement. Un incendie ici serait un désastre !_ Le premier braconnier sembla seulement alors comprendre son erreur et devint mortellement pâle. White Blaze et le second braconnier s'étaient complètement oublié l'un l'autre et tournèrent les yeux vers les flammes grandissantes_. Oh Seigneur !_ Ryo jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le feu progressait rapidement au fond du ravin, s'étalant vers les arbres sur le sentier, craquant de manière affamée sur l'écorce sèche. Ryo tourna sur lui-même, cherchant en vain une sortie de secours. Un ravin était le pire endroit où se situer durant un incendie. S'ils ne sortaient pas de là au plus vite, des murs de feu les piégeraient de tous les côtés. _Là !_ Une petite portion du ravin était toujours éloignée de flammes et Ryo poussa les braconniers dans cette direction, sachant qu'il devait les faire partir en premier.

« Partez ! » Siffla Ryo.

Ses paroles finirent par finalement faire bouger les deux hommes. Sans un seul regard en arrière, ils repérèrent le côté libre et foncèrent parmi les arbres loin du feu. Ryo les suivit au plus vite avec White Blaze sur les talons. Je dois éteindre l'incendie ! Ils étaient trop proches de la maison. Un incendie de celle amplitude pouvait rasé les lieux, incluant sa propre maison, sans compter les nombreux animaux qui brûleraient vifs. Les braconniers avaient été assez chanceux pour s'échapper, mais Ryo ne le fut pas autant. Les flammes le rejoignirent rapidement, enflammant rapidement les arbres desséchés, l'enfermant dans un cercle de feu. White Blaze, courant devant, avait échappé au cercle et rugit quand il vit Ryo piégé.

« Non ! » Commanda Ryo quand il vit le tigre se retourner. « Va avertir Grand-père et Grand-mère ! Sors les de là ! »

White Blaze le regarda plaintivement et fit un pas en avant.

« White Blaze ! » Ryo ne put prononcer un mot de plus car une branche en feu tomba d'un arbre au dessus. Ryo essaya d'éviter la branche, mais elle était trop grande et tombait trop rapidement. Elle le heurta et Ryo s'effondra au sol, le feu s'étendant vivement de la branche à ses vêtements.

« Ahhhh ! » Hurla Ryo. Il pouvait sentir les flammes brûlantes le lécher, l'embrasant lentement à mort. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous la douleur, il put entendre White Blaze rugir en dehors du cercle. Alors quelque chose s'échauffa dans sa poche et sa vison fut envahie par le rouge. Lentement la douleur reflua et il put sentir la chaleur diminuer. _Quoi ?_ Ryo ouvrit les yeux et observa avec confusion. La branche était toujours en feu, mais même s'il pouvait voir les langues de feu, il ne pouvait plus les sentir. Il se releva et la branche qui l'avait heurté roula sur le sol, enflammant l'herbe. Mais Ryo n'y accorda qu'une demie pensée. Il s'examina et hoqueta. Il luisait d'une lueur rouge. Il pouvait voir ses vêtements mais au-dessus d'eux, comme superposée, se trouvait une aura rouge flamboyante. Une aura. Comme celle de ses amis la nuit passée, mais d'une couleur différente. Ryo ouvrit largement les yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il nota qu'une partie de son corps étincelait plus que les autres et il glissa la main dans la poche de son jean pour y reprendre l'orbe rouge. Elle semblait vivre maintenant, et dans ses profondeurs, le kanji était nettement visible. _Vertu_. L'orbe flotta au dessus de sa main et resta comme suspendue devant les yeux ahuris de Ryo. Elle battait de plus en plus et des rayons émanaient de son centre. L'un des rayons entra en contact avec son front et demeura là, le trait s'élargissant à chaque seconde. Ryo hoqueta à nouveau quand l'énergie de l'orbe filtra en lui. _Vertu. Ryo du Brasier. Guerrier de la Vertu._ Les sensations sans mots entrèrent dans son esprit et Ryo ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter l'éclat plus longtemps. Les flammes s'étaient étendues et engouffraient tout. Mais Ryo ne remarqua rien, ne sentit ni la chaleur, ni la douleur. Si Ryo avait pu se voir, il aurait vu que quelque chose était implanté sur son front. Un kanji resplendissant brillait vivement derrière ses mèches noires.

« Jin – Vertu, » murmura Ryo entre ses lèvres desséchées.

Le kanji sur son front flamboya tandis que les flammes obscurcissaient le reste de sa silhouette. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur, maintenant, mais elle ne le brûlait toujours pas. Alors le feu sembla disparaître dans son corps, s'infiltrant dans sa peau et dans son esprit. Il _était_ le feu. La flamme pleine de compatissance qui purifiait. Le feu qui faisait parti du cercle irrévocable de la nature. Le feu qui donnait la vie. Le feu de l'esprit. Ryo ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que des flammes rouges, jaunes et orange dansaient devant lui. Il n'avait pas peur. Le feu faisait parti de lui et s'inclinerait devant sa volonté. Là où la lueur rouge l'avait entourée, elle fut remplacée par une flamme qui se solidifia en une combinaison de métal blanche et rouge. Le métal était chaud contre sa peau et lui allait bien. Ryo le toucha avec ses mains, elles aussi encastraient dans le même métal rouge et blanc. Il s'examina ainsi que les flammes qui ne lui faisaient plus aucun mal. Plus par instinct qu'autre chose, il leva une main et fit un signe de vague. Les flammes réduirent immédiatement. Les arbres étaient légèrement abîmés, mais en dehors de cela, il n'y avait aucune indication disant qu'il venait d'y avoir un incendie. Ryo sursauta en voyant son entourage et posa alors ses yeux sur la petite orbe rouge qui flottait toujours à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il leva une main et l'orbe s'y précipita, le kanji luisant toujours doucement dans ses profondeurs. Alors que sa mai la touchait, le métal qui l'encastrait se mit à luire soudainement et retourna à l'aura rouge qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Le rouge tournoya et retourna dans l'orbe qui étincela un moment avant de retourner à l'état dans lequel Ryo la voyait souvent.

Pendant un moment, Ryo ne put que contempler l'objet de verre. Il s'examina alors rapidement, mais ne vit rien qui changeait de l'ordinaire. Seulement son jean, son tee-shirt, et sa veste. White Blaze sortit des sous-bois et vint se frotter contre la jambe de Ryo. Celui-ci observa son tigre et porta sa main libre à son visage. _Je crois que je deviens dingue. Je ne comprends pas…_White Blaze se mit à ronronner, appuyant sa tête contre les jambes de Ryo.

« Oui, rentrons à la maison. » Dit absentement Ryo. Lui et White Blaze reprirent le sentier dans la direction de la maison.

Grand-mère Sanada observa les collines distantes avec inquiétude puis avec un doux soulagement. Elle aurait put jurer avoir vu des flammes dansantes au loin et elle avait eu peur qu'un nouveau feu de forêt ait débuté. Alors brusquement la lueur orange avait disparue et il n'y avait plus rien suggérant qu'un feu ait pu débuter. Grand-mère Sanada soupira et retourna à sa vaisselle, décidant qu'elle avait tout imaginé. Sa vue devait baisser. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis une succession de pas traînant, suivit par des pas feutrés. Elle leva les yeux pour accueillir le retour de son petit-fils mais son sourire disparut rapidement quand elle vit son état. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et poussiéreux et ses yeux semblaient lointains. Il avait une main à son visage, qui était légèrement rose. Il entra dans le salon, à demi supporter par White Blaze, avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé.

Grand-mère Sanada se précipita à ses côtés, un air de sincère inquiétude sur le visage. « Ryo, mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Ryo ne dit rien, laissant simplement un léger gémissement lui échapper.

Grand-mère Sanada sentit son front et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'alarme. « Tu es brûlant ! Ici White Blaze, » fit-elle à l'intention du tigre « Emmènes-le au lit immédiatement ! »

Ryo ne protesta même pas quand White Blaze le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Grand-mère Sanada se précipita dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les placards pour une serviette qu'elle humidifia avec un peu d'eau avant de suivre les pas du tigre. Ryo avait réussi à monter sur son lit et Grand-mère Sanada plaça la serviette humide sur son front, puis se mot à réarranger les draps et les couvertures pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Là, » le réprimanda-t-elle. « Je savais que rester dehors aussi tard te ferais quelque chose. Et tu te promènes dans les vois en plus ! Vraiment Ryo, j'aurais pensé que tu avais un peu de jugeote. »

« Uhhh, » gémit Ryo pour toute réponse.

L'expression de Grand-mère Sanada s'adoucit. « Détends-toi pour l'instant Ryo. Tu as une forte fièvre et je ne veux pas que tu quittes le lit. » Elle regarda White Blaze. « Maintenant, assures-toi qu'il reste au lit toute la nuit, d'accord ? » Le tigre inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment et Grand-mère Sanada se releva. « Je vais aller préparer du thé. Surtout, ne bouges pas, » dit-elle finalement avant de sortir en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Ryo gémit en maintenant la serviette humide qui devenait rapidement chaude. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent tandis que la fatigue venue des événements de la journée le submergeait. Ses rêves devinrent fiévreux et remplis par un démon ricaneur et un Tokyo désert. Mais ils furent substitués par son subconscient et Ryo commença à voir une autre image. C'était celle d'une armure de samouraï rouge, complétée par un casque cornu. Sur son dos se trouvaient deux katanas, étincelants dans leurs étuis. Son masque sans visage vit clairement dans son âme, attendant l'appel avec excitation mais aussi avec une patience infinie. Ryo sombra plus profondément dans le sommeil, là où les cauchemars pouvaient le blesser et l'image de l'armure rouge le suivait, protectrice.

Les mains de Ryo s'ouvrirent inconsciemment et l'orbe rouge qu'il tenait tomba au sol. Elle ne fit aucun brui dans sa chute ou en roulant sur le parquet de bois. White Blaze la contempla avec un regard connaisseur. L'orbe clignota légèrement en réponse et demeura tranquille. Le temps approchait. White Blaze se coucha tranquillement et mit la tête entre ses pattes, ses yeux bruns se dirigeant de temps en temps vers la forme endormie de Ryo.

_Ryo du Brasier, Guerrier de la Vertu_. Les mots silencieux dansèrent dans l'air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et un nouveau chapitre d'achevé ! Cette fois si, Ryo est la vedette, mais les autres samourais auront aussi leur tour. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, cela me fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes s'intéressent encore à cette série._

_Donc, pour les habitués, rendez-vous au porchain chapitre_, "Un Halo De Révélation."


	9. Un Halo De Révélation

Auteur : Akemi

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Tout appartient soit à Akemi, soit à Hajime Yadata, le créateur original de la série Yoroiden Samourai Troopers...

**Chapitre 8 : Un Halo De Révélation**

Sage se retournait sans cesse dans son sommeil. Il continuait à se voir enfant, un garçon blond de dix ans courant dans les petites rues de Tokyo. Il était poursuivi par un groupe de brutes du troisième niveau. Sage observa silencieusement les trois garçons attraper son lui enfant et le jeter sur le sol couvert de saleté. Ils lui jetèrent des cailloux et des morceaux de verre et de méchantes plaies rouges apparurent sur ses bras. L'enfant était incapable de se défendre et se fut seulement quand les trois brutes se furent lassé du jeu qu'ils le laissèrent recroqueviller dans un coin, sa peau pâle marquée par de larges plaies violettes. Sage ferma les yeux devant l'horrible souvenir. _Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça !_ Hurla-t-il dans les ténèbres. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, les images ne s'arrêtaient pas. Elles traversaient ses barrières mentales si vite qu'il ne pouvait les retenir. Sage vit l'enfant se traîner dans les allées sombres, alors que les larmes inondaient son visage. Sage essaya encore une voix de bloquer les souvenirs et érigea une dernière barrière mentale…uniquement pour la voir interceptée par une autre silhouette, une blanche. _L'Ancien…C'est ainsi que Ryo l'a nommé_. La silhouette en robes blanches le rejoignit et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. _Tu demandes pourquoi je te montre cela ?_ Dit-il paisiblement dans son esprit. Sage vit sa version jeune être distraite par quelque chose de brillant dans une allée et du vert obscurcit sa vision.

Quand elle s'éclaircit, l'Acien avait disparu et Sage se retrouva dans une caverne dont le sol reflétait une lumière verdâtre. Sage étendit mentalement ses sens et faillit être aveuglés par les flots d'énergie qui circulaient autour de lui. Mais les courants n'étaient pas multicolores mais d'une seule couleur : vert. Sage cligna des yeux pour clarifier la brillance et réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la grotte. Il observa sa version enfantine errer dans la grotte sans but jusqu'à qu'une silhouette en robes blanches ne lui fasse signe. L'enfant se cacha dans les ombres mais fur finalement attiré par le sourire chaleureux de l'homme. C'est l'Ancien. Sage ne put entendre la conversation qui s'ensuivit, mais quand l'Ancien pressa le haut de son bâton contre le front de l'enfant, une lueur verte aveugla tout, les transportant à nouveau dans l'allée sombre. Sage secoua la tête. _Premier Ancien ! S'il vous plait, dites-moi pourquoi !_ L'appel mental trancha dans l'air et une silhouette blanche se matérialisa à nouveau devant lui.

_Toi, Sage du Halo, vois plus que les autres. Mais les réponses que tu cherches ne sont pas miennes à donner._

_Mais…_

_Je peux seulement montrer la porte. Tu dois être celui à la franchir._ Avec ses dernières paroles mentales, la silhouette de l'Ancien se dispersa dans l'air alors que Sage laissait sortir un cri d'agonie.

Attendez Premier Ancien ! Je dois savoir ! S'il vous plait attendez !

Mais les cris de Sage furent en vain et perdus dans l'obscurité environnante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les yeux de Sage s'ouvrirent brusquement il regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Un chaud soleil d'après-midi filtrait par les fenêtres de sa chambre. Les rayons jouaient sur le parquet de bois et les panneaux givrés. Chancelant, il se redressa lentement du confort de son lit. Son esprit était toujours embrumé par le rêve et les événements s'étant déroulés quelques heures plus tôt. Pendant un moment, Sage ne put que rester assis à regarder par la fenêtre. Le monde était tout à fait ordinaire. Sa chambre faisait face au petit jardin Japonais avec sa myriade de plantes et ses cours d'eau soigneusement entretenus. Le ciel était sans nuages et la luminosité accentuait le vert le plus sombre des buissons. Au-delà du jardin, le dojo miroitait et Sage eut du mal à distinguer les silhouettes des élèves et des professeurs allant à leurs corvées et leçons. _Tout semble normal._ Mais ça ne l'était pas. Sage pouvait sentir le changement presque imperceptible dans l'air. Ce n'était pas le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais que quelque chose était _différent_. Sage ne pouvait pas dire quoi exactement mais cela l'énervé_. Le rêve_. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il avait six ans et était sur le chemin de la maison quand l'habituelle bande de troisième année lui avait tendu une embuscade et l'avait battu. Ils étaient les fils de Japonais traditionalistes qui avait en horreur les sang-mêlé, comme lui-même_. C'est lorsque j'ai rencontré l'Ancien_. Il n'avait pas su alors qu'il s'agissait de lui, mais ce qu'il avait fait avait finalement permis à Sage d'apprendre les arts martiaux. Il _m'a appelé Sage du Halo à cette époque aussi_. Sage du Halo. Le même nom qui était apparu sur sa stèle. _Mais pourquoi Halo ?_

Sage secoua la tête et se détourna vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux gris scannèrent la chambre et se posèrent sur la petite orbe verte qui clignait sur l'étagère. Une idée traversa son esprit alors qu'il marchait vers elle, attrapant l'orbe et la levant bien haut pour l'examiner à la lumière. La lumière solaire joua sur sa surface de verre et l'intérieur tournoya, révélant le kanji que Sage était venu à si bien connaître. _Sagesse_. Sage contempla l'orbe, et son « autre vue » détecta facilement les champs d'énergie qui entourés le cristal. Les objets inanimés n'avaient jamais d'aura, mais celui-là en battait et Sage ne pouvait pas se figurer pourquoi. Il en était arrivé à la théorie improbable qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne pierre d'énergie utilisait par les gitans ou les psychiques. Maintenant il n'en était plus si sûr quand il repensait à la nuit dernière quand l'Ancien avait relâché la « barrière » sur ses habilités. _J'ai senti l'orbe. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec mes pouvoirs ? Et le kanji. C'était le même sur la tablette. Pourquoi. L'Ancien. Que voulait-il dire ? Qui est-il ? Un esprit ?_

La question qui hantait ses pensées n'avait pas de réponse. En fait, beaucoup remontaient au premier jour d'école quand il avait vu ses amis pour la première fois et aux sentiments de reconnaissance qu'ils avaient causé. _Nous sommes liés d'une certaine façon. C'est pour cela que nos noms étaient là. Nous avons été liés ensemble depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes vus mais dans quel but ? L'Ancien a dit que nous étions élus. Mais élus pour quoi ? Zut, rien de ceci n'a de sens !_ Sage résista à l'envie de casser quelque chose et ferma les yeux, essayant d'inspirer profondément et de se calmer avant que sa frustration ne le surmène. _Très bien, calme toi. La rage ne résoudra rien._

Lentement, il força sa frustration à faiblir et quand il sentit qu'il était à nouveau aux commandes de ses facultés, il rouvrit ses yeux gris. L'orbe verte demeurait dans sa main, son aura lui faisant signe. Un léger grondement le surprit et lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien avalé de toute la matinée. Souriant d'un air désabusé, Sage mit l'orbe dans sa poche, décidant qu'il avait besoin de se rassasier avant de s'en prendre aux mystères qui lui donnaient la migraine.

A sa grande surprise, il trouva à la fois son père et sa mère en bas. Normalement sa mère était bien trop occupée avec le dojo pour se charger des corvées d'intérieur, spécialement avec les classes du week-end, mais elle était là, portant un tablier de cuisine et préparant hâtivement du thé dans un thermo. Elle fredonnait un petit air et ses longs cheveux noirs suivaient ses mouvements. Son père était assis dans un fauteuil du salon, occupé à lire son journal. Le Samedi était généralement le jour le plus chargé au poste aussi son père était-il rarement à la maison. Le journal s'abaissa et Sage cligna des yeux devant la scène, réalisant enfin qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes. _Uh oh_. La seule raison qui lui avait permis de s'éclipser de la maison la nuit dernière était qu'il avait été sûr que ses parents seraient trop occupés pour se rendre compte qu'il était manquant. Son grand-père allait généralement se coucher tôt pour se lever tard ; les leçons ne commençaient jamais avant neuf heures et elles étaient généralement prises en main par sa mère, son grand-père prenant en charge les autres. Sage n'avait pratiquement _jamais_ vu ses parents le Vendredi soir et la plupart du Samedi. Il n'avait certainement pas été remarqué lorsqu'il était sorti la nuit dernière ou qu'il était rentré à l'aube. _Peut-être qu'ils ne savent rien_, pensa-t-il avec espoir. Mais Sage n'avait jamais dormi si tard avant et si ce n'était pas un avertissement que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Le fait qu'ils soient là tous les deux suggérait aussi qu'ils l'attendaient afin de le surprendre et de le punir. Sage essaya de se retirer silencieusement vers les escalier mais la complainte de son estomac vide le trahi. Dans le fauteuil, son père n'avait pas bougé mais il entendit sa voix.

« Ainsi tu es venu nous rejoindre Seiji ? »

Sage grimaça à l'utilisation de son nom Japonais. Ils l'utilisaient seulement lorsqu'il avait de gros ennuis. Sortir au beau milieu de la nuit tombait apparemment dans la catégorie des « gros ennuis ». Dans la cuisine, le gai sifflotement s'arrêta, tout comme le sifflement de l'eau bouillante. Le silence tomba sur la maison et Sage n'eut pas besoin d'étendre ses sens pour deviner la tension. Sa mère émergea de la cuisine, son visage tendu et ses lèvres formant une mince ligne. Papa Date replia lentement son journal avant de le poser sur la petite table de verre et se leva de son siège pour faire face à son fils désobéissant. Son visage était soigneusement dépourvu d'expressions, mais ses yeux étincelaient dangereusement derrière ses mèches blondes en désordre. Sage s'appuya inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre, ses yeux ne quittant pas le sol.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites nous dire, Seiji ? » Sa voix était neutre mais on y percevait une pointe de dureté.

Sage demeura silencieux. Que pouvait-il dire après tout ?

« Tu pensais que nous ne t'avions pas entendu rentrer ce matin ? » C'était sa mère cette fois, et même si ses paroles étaient soigneusement contrôlées, elles étaient prêtes à s'enflammer au moindre geste de sa part. « Satsuki a trouvé ta chambre vide la nuit dernière. Où as-tu été Seiji Date ? » Son regard incendiaire l'aurait probablement tué s'il l'avait croisé.

Sage continua à fixer le sol. « Je suis juste sorti avec quelques amis, » dit-il de façon presque inaudible.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu, » gronda pratiquement son père. « Regarde-moi quand je te parle gamin ! » Il attrapa le menton de Sage et le releva.

Sage contempla avec culpabilité les yeux bleus colériques, voyant clairement les couleurs sombres tellement en contraste avec son expression légère. « Je suis désolé Père, » fut tout ce que Sage put dire. « Je ne pensais pas que vous me laisseriez resté dehors si tard… »

« Alors tu as choisi de partir en douce au beau milieu de la nuit ! Seiji ! N'as-tu donc aucun sens commun ! » Son père le foudroya du regard. « Je suis vraiment désappointé par ta conduite Seiji. »

Père Date relâcha finalement sa tête, et Sage laissa retomber son regard sur le sol, incapable de supporter le regard de son père. Il sentait la honte lui colorer les joues. Il n'y avait pas d'excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait. Cela avait été un tord de se faufiler hors de la maison, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Dans sa conscience, il n'y avait pas eu moyen qu'il laisse Ryo affronter Kotaro seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant il n'y avait pas moyen que Sage avoue la vérité, que ce soit sur pourquoi il était sorti ou ce qui c'était passé. La première était une excuse inacceptable. La dernière n'était pas croyable. Même _lui _ne croyait pas à tout ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente. Sage hocha la tête tandis que son père continuait sa tirade, avec sa mère qui n'avait pas peur d'affirmer ses propres opinions sur le sujet. L'erreur de son fils était inacceptable. La seule chose pour laquelle Sage était heureux fut que son grand-père n'avait pas eu vent de l'incident ou avait choisi de s'en écarter. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de survivre à une confrontation avec son grand-père s'il devait être celui à lui donner une punition. Il garda le silence. Il méritait tout ce qu'il recevait.

Père Date réalisa que son fils regrettait profondément ses actions, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse Sage s'en tirer sans rien. A la place, il envoya l'adolescent dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ses actes ; parquer Sage dans un coin en l'interdisant de faire quoique ce soit de la journée, ce qui incluait les activités du dojo, ce que son fils appréciait. Il vit son fils se retirer, et secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pouvez être fait au sujet de son fils rebelle ? Bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas toujours l'obsession de beau-père avec l'étiquette traditionnelle Japonaise, mais les actes de Sage étaient impardonnables. Même étant plus jeune, Sage avait toujours été d'une nature rebelle. Il n'avait pas très bien pris les règles strictes de la maisonnée traditionnelle et de plusieurs façons Père Date ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Mais parce qu'il était celui marier dans la famille, il avait été déterminé à adopter la façon de vivre Japonaise. Sage, malheureusement, avait hérité de la nature rebelle qui marquait la culture Américaine et cela avait été dur pour lui de se conformer aux idéaux japonais. Cela avait été une des raisons pour lesquelles Sage s'était choisi un nom Américain et dépréciait le Japonais. Père Date devait admettre que son fils avait fait des progrès et qu'il se rapprochait maintenant du garçon pieux que son Grand-père avait toujours espéré. Enfin, il y avait toujours des moments comme celui-ci ou Sage montrait qu'il n'avait pas changé du tout et mettait seulement un masque pour plaire aux anciens. Père Date se tourna vers sa femme dont la colère avait rapidement chuté et qui regardait maintenant l'endroit où leur fils avait disparu avec exaspération. Ils avaient décidé d'un accord mutuel de laisser Grand-père Date en dehors de cela. Sage avait besoin d'être discipliné mais pas selon la manière qu'aimerait son Grand-père.

La sonnette retentit avant que Père Date n'ait eu la chance d'en discuter avec sa femme. Il regarda la porte avec ennui et se dirigea vers elle, déterminé à renvoyer quiconque venait le déranger à une heure si inopportune. Mais la personne à la porte le lui fit reconsidérer. M. Kazamatsuri se tenait dans l'encadrement en souriant grandement. Près de lui se tenait un adolescent bien bâti devant avoir à peu près le même âge que Sage. Tout deux saluèrent formellement et quand ils se redressèrent, M. Kazamatsuri frappa dans la main de Père Date, surpris.

« C'est bon de te revoir Derek, » dit M. Kazamatsuri avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Toi aussi Akeno, » sourit Père Date en retour, surmontant sa surprise. « Et cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais vu Shingo. Nous t'avons raté au tournoi. » Dit-il au fils de M. Kazamatsuri.

« Oui, nous espérions vous voir au tournoi mais malheureusement nous avions un important engagement ailleurs. Shingo était désappointé de ne pas y participer. » Continua M. Kazamatsuri.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes aujourd'hui ? »

« J'espérais pouvoir défier Sage dans un duel. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait gagné le tournoi pour le Nord du Japon et je voulais voir comment je me serais défendu contre lui. » Fit humblement Shingo.

Père Date put seulement lui donné un regard incrédule. En dehors de Sage, Shingo était l'autre représentant en tête dans le domaine du kendo. Shingo était nouveau dans la région aussi Sage et lui ne s'étaient jamais croisés auparavant mais à en juger par les rapports du succès du garçon dans les autres régions, Père Date savait que Shingo était doué à ce sport. Ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre de vue, cependant, puisque M. Kazamatusi travaillait au même commissariat que lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu ces dernières semaines, cependant, et il devinait que c'était la cause qui avait empêché Shingo de prendre part au tournoi. Grand-père Date avait espéré que l'adolescent se montrerait et avait été très désappointé. De tous, il était celui qui désirait le plus que Sage teste ses capacités contre Shingo.

« Est-ce un mauvais moment ? » Demanda facilement M. Kazamatsuri, devinant le silence de Père Date.

« Eh bien… » Père Date se figea sans y faire attention. Sage n'était pas en état pour l'instant de faire un duel. Lui-même venait juste de la punir et Sage avait été dehors toute la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Sage soit capable de s'occuper de cela. Il lança un regard peiné à sa femme et celle-ci comprit immédiatement. Elle avait silencieusement écouté la conversation et approuvé le regard sous-entendu de son mari. Le kendo n'était pas tout et Sage avait besoin de s'écarter un peu de cette activité, spécialement après sa conduite d'aujourd'hui. Elle apparut derrière son mari pour parler aux visiteurs.

« Oui M. Kazamatsuri, » s'inclina-t-elle respectueusement vers lui, « J'ai peur que Sage… »

« …Sera heureux d'accepter votre défi jeune homme. »

Grand-père Date émergea de la porte de derrière d'où i était entré depuis le dojo. Il y avait une pause dans la leçon et il avait espéré se relaxer un peu en rentrant à la maison. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour voir l'arrivée de M. Kazamatsuri et de son fils si acclamé et avait entendu le défi de Shingo. Il était excité. Les craintes de Père Date avaient été fondées. Grand-père Date avait été déçu par l'absence de Shingo. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qui avait précédé son arrivée, uniquement du fait que sa fille était sur le point de refuser une rencontre qu'il avait espéré. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa fille. Ceux de Maman Date lui envoyaient des dagues.

« Père, » lui murmura-t-elle, « Vous ne forcerez pas Sage à faire ce duel. Il en a beaucoup sur l'esprit en ce moment. » Elle était déchirée entre dire à son père l'incident entier, et risquer sa colère sur son fils et demeurer silencieuse en lui permettant de pousser Sage à un duel pour lequel il n'était pas prêt.

« Otou-san… » Commença Père Date mais il fut vite coupé par un geste de la main et il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas argumenter avec son beau-père.

Grand-père Date fit face à M. Kazamatsuri et son fils, leur disant à quel point il serait honoré d'abriter un tel duel et les envoya au dojo de la famille pour qu'ils se préparent. Alors que Grand-père Date partait chercher Sage, Maman Date le prit par le bras.

« Sage est sorti la nuit dernière, » commença-t-elle rapidement. « Et il est revenu presque à l'aurore. Il a dit qu'il avait passé le temps avec des amis. Derek vient juste de l'envoyer dans sa chambre. Il doit y rester pour le reste de la journée. Il n'est pas en état de faire cela. » Ses yeux le supplièrent.

Grand-père Date lui répondit froidement, « Alors quel meilleur moment ? Sage doit apprendre la discipline. Une rencontre avec Shingo lui sera bénéfique. » « Va prendre la suite de la leçon, » Il tourna les yeux vers son beau-fils qui arborait une expression colérique mais la gardait soigneusement pour lui-même. « Je m'occuperais du reste. » Il se détourna et monta les escaliers, laissant les parents de Sage contemplaient sa retraite avec divers degrés de résignation et de frustration devant son obstination.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sage était assis les jambes croisées sur le tapis de sa chambre. Les notes de la flûte de bambou flottaient autour de lui tandis que ses doigts bougeaient automatiquement pour couvrir les trous du délicat instrument. Ses yeux gris étaient fendus alors qu'il concentrait son attention sur l'instrument, jouant une mélodie qu'il n'avait pas entonnée depuis longtemps. Quand sa rage et sa frustration prenaient le pas sur lui, son Grand-père lui avait ordonné de jouer de la flûte dans une tentative de lui enseigner de se calmer. Depuis qu'il avait appris la méditation, Sage n'avait plus eu besoin de recourir à cette forme de relaxation mais dernièrement la méditation amenait des auras étincelantes, des lueurs aveuglantes et des mystère que Sage ne voulait pas entendre maintenant. Les notes tranquilles atteignirent son âme et il sentit sa colère, aussi bien que son animosité, s'effondrer. Il s'était attendu à ce que cela arrive. Il était toujours honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. _Mais il est inutile de s'inquiéter d'avantage. C'est fait._ Les derniers accords de la mélodie retentirent et Sage posa enfin la flûte sur le plancher. Sa main libre plongea automatiquement dans sa poche et en retira l'orbe verte. Sage la serra dans son poing et laissa un sentiment de paix l'envahir, clamant d'avantage son esprit.

Un coup à la porte faillit lui faire lâcher l'orbe de surprise mais il parvint à la sauver du sol, même s'il doutait qu'elle éclate, et la rangea dans sa poche. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, se demandant qui pouvait venir le chercher maintenant. Ses peurs furent confirmées quand il aperçut la silhouette de son grand-père dans l'encadrement, son sourire à la fois sinistre et content.

« Sage, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé, » les mots calmes atteignirent ses oreilles et Sage baissa la tête de honte.

« Mais, » continua Grand-père Date, « Je suis aussi venu pour te dire que Shingo Kazamatsuri est finalement venu et a demandé à t'affronter. Et j'espère te voir y répondre. »

Sage fixa son Grand-père quand les mots furent finalement enregistrés par le désordre que formait ses pensées. Shingo avait gagné le tournoi pour le Japon de l'Est l'année précédente mais sa famille avait décidé de déménager ce qui l'amener dans le Nord. Les victoires de Sage au tournoi les mois précédents étaient surtout dues au fait que Shingo était absent. Il avait récemment cherché à le rencontrer. _Mais je ne veux pas le voir maintenant. Pas avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment_. Sage regarda droit dans les yeux de son Grand-père et prit une profonde inspiration, sachant qu'il allait faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas osé depuis un bon moment.

« Grand-père. Je…Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt à rencontrer Shingo. S'il te plaît, dis-lui simplement que nous pourrons le faire une autre fois. » Plaida Sage devant son grand-père.

Le visage de Grand-père Date se durcit visiblement en entendant les paroles de son petit-fils. « Je ne ferais pas une telle chose. Shingo a fait beaucoup de chemin et tu_ répondras_ à son défi. » Ses yeux observèrent l'expression horrifiée de son petit-fils. Rassembles tes affaires et rejoins moi dans le dojo dans dix minutes. Shingo attend déjà. » Avec ça, Grand-père Date tourna les talons, laissant Sage abasourdi.

Sage gémit mais il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Une fois que Grand-père Date avait quelque chose en tête, rien ne pouvait le stopper. Shingo _était_ là. Il n'y avait pas besoin de lui enseigner la discipline même si Sage suspectait à demi que c'était le but. Il allait devoir participer à cette danse mortel, peut importe qu'il soit en état ou non de le faire. Il posa une main sur sa poche, sentit l'orbe au travers et se sentit rassuré. Il se changea rapidement pour sa tenue de kendo et fit rapidement quelques exercices routiniers d'assouplissement avant de descendre les escaliers et de se diriger vers la salle de kendo privée de la famille. Sage tenta de se calmer durant le chemin, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de toute son attention et de sa technique pour gagner la joute.

Grand-père Date n'avait pas menti. Shingo attendait dans le bâtiment, assis patiemment sur un banc avec son père, déjà revêtu de sa tenue de kendo. Il leva les yeux à l'approche de Sage, mais ne laissa aucun sourire ou aucune expression lui échapper. Grand-père Date leva la tête et acquiesça sans mots. Il fit signe aux deux combattants de se rendre sur le terrain tandis que M. Kazamatsuri lui donnait un regard approbateur. Sage soupira silencieusement et mit son masque. Il vit Shingo le suivre et les deux combattants se saluèrent formellement. Sage leva la lame de bambou et la tint en diagonale devant lui, la croisant avec celle de Shingo dans un choc tranquille pour débuter le duel. Alors qu'il la retirait pour attendre et faire un cercle, il se força à se concentrer sur le duel. Pas le temps de penser à la nuit dernière. _Pas le temps de penser à l'Ancien, ou à ce qu'il a dit. Pas le temps de penser à mes amis. C'est la seule chose qui existe pour l'instant._

Ce fut difficile, avec son esprit toujours embrouillé, de se concentrer et conséquemment, il fut presque impréparé pour le mouvement de Shingo. Il évita difficilement le coup que Shingo lui porta et il tourna juste à temps pour que les deux lames s'entrecroisent. Sage utilisa toutes les capacités mentales qui lui restaient pour bloquer tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapports avec le combat. Ses instincts prirent le dessus et il plongea dans une danse de parades et de retraites. Il dansa autour de Shingo, évitant ses assauts et cherchant à marquer des points. Shingo les bloqua tous. Ils combattaient sans interruption et Shingo surpassait tous ceux que Sage avait rencontrés dans le tournoi. Sage évita un autre coup et décida qu'il était temps d'élever un peu les choses. Shingo était trop bon pour ça, réalisa Sage. Ils avaient seulement joué. Maintenant il était temps de vraiment s'y mettre. Il chargea Shingo et s'arrêta alors à mi-distance, marquant un point sur son épaule. Shingo fut surpris et se tourna pour parer la lame de Sage tandis qu'il frappait u autre coup. Shingo le repoussa au lieu de briser la parade et Sage manqua de perdre sa prise sur la lame. Il se recula hâtivement, la force du mouvement de Shingo le faisant tituber. Il réussit miraculeusement à éviter la première tentative de Shingo de marquer un point, mais marcha pratiquement dans la seconde. Il évita la troisième et regagna rapidement son équilibre, rencontrant l'épée de Shingo. Il brisa la parade et recula pour tourner hors de portée de Shingo et prit la chance de récupérer son souffle.

Sage observa l'adolescent avec des yeux calculateurs. Shingo était plus large que lui, mais assez mince pour que le sport lui convienne. Il n'était pas aussi agile que Sage mais il compensait par sa force. Ses techniques différaient seulement très légèrement de celle de Sage, aussi celui-ci pouvait prévoir par moment les mouvements que Shingo planifiait. D'un autre côté, Shingo n'était pas stupide non plus. Sage pouvait parié qu'il songeait exactement aux mêmes choses. Ses techniques étaient bonnes et il était un bon rival pour Sage. Les yeux de celui-ci s'étrécirent alors qu'il songeait à un plan qui vaincrait l'autre et terminerait finalement ce match.

Dans le même temps, Shingo avait réalisé l'intention de Sage et le déstabilisa immédiatement en le chargeant. Sage vint parer et alors évita le coup en bougeant, s'appuyant sur ses talons et tournant sur lui-même pour venir frapper le bras de Shingo. Etonnement, Shingo réussit à éviter cette mort mais n'était pas préparé quand Sage changea brutalement la direction de sa lame et marqua un point sur son côté. Furieux, Shingo tenta lui aussi de marquer un point mais Sage s'était déjà écarter du chemin, utilisant sa vitesse pour éviter la plupart des assauts de Shingo.

Sage vit le visage de Shingo et se rappela du mouvement que Grand-père Date avait appris à Yayoi et lui six semaines plus tôt. Il arrêta son encerclement et laissa légèrement retomber sa lame. Ses yeux gris invitèrent Shingo à venir à lui et à l'attaquer. Sage espérait que Shingo verrait ceci comme un acte chevaleresque pour le laisser marquer un point et égalisé le score à nouveau. Shingo le vit peut-être ou peut-être pas de cette façon, mais dans tous les cas, il chargea dans la garde abaissée de Sage. Sage attendit jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant d'utiliser sa vitesse pour s'écarter relevant sa lame à la rencontre de celle de Shingo. La lame ne s'envola pas vraiment, la prise de Shingo était trop forte pour cela, mais cela arrêta net le prochain assaut de Shingo et Sage fut capable de frapper deux nouveaux points sur les côtés non protégés de Shingo. Alors qu'il s'écartait du chemin du retour de volley, il vit le visage de Shingo contorsionné par la furie. _Presque fini_, songea-t-il pour lui-même avec soulagement. Il prit un moment pour essuyer la sueur de son front et ses cheveux. Certaines des mèches blondes se délogèrent dans le mouvement et retombèrent sur son œil droit mais Sage était trop heureux de savoir que tout serait bientôt terminé pour s'en préoccuper. Sage se prépara pour ce qu'il espérait être le dernier lot de points mais il ne put se préparer pour le dernier mouvement de Shingo.

Shingo était furieux que Sage ait réussi à éviter son mouvement. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se faire battre et il n'était pas l'un de ceux qui abandonnaient facilement. Il ne s'ennuya pas à réfléchir tandis qu'il s'agenouillait au sol et prenait une poignée de sable qui tapissait le sol du dojo. Sage ne reçu pas d'avertissement quand le sable s'envola et se glissa sous le masque et dans son oeil. Il se recula sous la douleur alors que les grains se posaient sur sa cornée. Incapable de voir, il leva la main et repoussa ses cheveux sur son œil gauche désormais inutile. Heureusement son œil droit avait été couvert et demeurait intact et non affecté. Grâce à cela, il vit Shingo avançait en souriant compris ce qu'il avait fait. La rage que Shingo ait pu faire cela pendant un matche honorable fut trop dure à supporter. Le contrôle prudent de son tempérament s'évapora. La frustrations des événements passés et le ressentiment d'avoir été poussé à participer à un matche qu'il ne voulait pas faire le fit finalement craquer. Il leva son épée et alla à la rencontre de Shingo. Sage utilisa des mouvements de jambes furieux que Shingo put difficilement suivre et il utilisa alors un retour de bras pour lui porter un coup au masque. L'esprit en ébullition de Sage ignora les cris horrifiés à l'arrière plan et frappa le cou de Shingo avec la lame de bambou, la force du coup l'assommant. Shingo s'effondra au sol et pendant un instant Sage ne put que le regarder. Alors la douleur dans son oeil s'étendit et il laissa tomber son épée pour toucher son œil gauche où les grains de sable s'étaient logés. M. Kazamatsuri se précipita aux côtés de son fils, abasourdi et furieux que Sage ait pu briser l'étiquette à un tel point. Grand-père Date était plus ouvert dans son désappointement, sa rage lui permettant d'ignorer l'œil gauche inutile de son petit-fils.

« Seiji, » dit Grand-père Date avec une colère à peine retenue, « Va au sous-sol et réfléchit à ce que tu as fait. Je m'occuperais de toi sous peu. » Ses yeux lancèrent des dagues à son petit-fils avant de se tourner vers Shingo et de vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Sage n'était pas enclin à s'en préoccuper d'avantage. La brûlure dans son œil n'avait pas décru et persistait, à sa grande frustration. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea droit vers la maison et le sous-sol. C'était sombre mais Sage ne s'ennuya pas à allumer la lumière, préférant les ténèbres. Il retira sa tenue et son masque et marcha vers l'évier. Sage laissa l'eau froide lui couler dessus et lavait les grains offensant de son œil. Avec le décroît de la douleur vint une récession de la rage et seulement alors Sage réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il gémit et tomba à genoux. Oh mince, oh mince, oh mince, gémit-il. Comment avait-il pu succomber à la rage comme cela ? Oui, ce que Shingo avait fait été mal mais il doutait qu'un seul des adultes ne l'ait vu, cependant il n'y avait pas d'excuse pour ce qu'il avait commis. Il revit le corps étendu de Shingo et se crispa. J'espère qu'il va bien. Ca, plus le manquement à l'étiquette ou la fureur de son Grand-père était ce qui inquiétait le plus Sage. Il l'avait frappé vraiment fort. Il savait par les lectures de Yayoi sur le sujet que donner un coup dans les artères du cou pouvait couper la circulation jusqu'au cerveau et causer l'évanouissement. Shingo allait probablement bien mais on n'était jamais sûr de rien et Sage grimaça à cette possibilité.

Il s'assit dans les ténèbres, son esprit s'éloignant de tout sauf de Shingo et il se morigéna mentalement pour avoir été un tel idiot. Sage souhaita ne plus jamais laissa sa colère prendre le pas sur lui. Tandis qu'il se perdait dans les regrets, sa main plongea dans sa poche et agrippa l'orbe verte. De la lumière jaillit, l'aveuglant momentanément. Etendant ses sens, il cligna rapidement des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité et il regarda autour de lui. Les ténèbres semblaient s'éclaircir à vue d'œil et les sens surdéveloppés de Sage sentirent tout de suite les tourbillons d'énergie qui étaient brusquement apparus de nulle part. Trouvant la chose désorientant, Sage retourna à sa vue normale et vit avec ahurissement une incroyable lueur dorée émanait d'un coin. Se sentant confus, Sage s'approcha précautionneusement de la lumière. Ses yeux se levèrent sur le mur, là où il pouvait clairement voir un trou par lequel filtrait la lumière. Sage se figea. Il ne se souvenait pas de cela et cela n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il était venu ici pour la première fois.

La lumière lui faisait signe et Sage fut sans défense pour résister à l'appel. Soudainement terrifié, il tendit une main vers la lumière et hoqueta quand elle s'étendit et s'engouffra dans son corps. La lumière dorée éclipsait tout. Quelque chose tinta dans sa poche et Sage retirera instinctivement l'orbe. Elle luisait d'un vert éclatant maintenant et Sage baissa les yeux pour bien s'observer. Le fait qu'il étincelait de la même couleur que la sphère ne le surpris pas ; c'était la couleur naturelle de son aura. Ce qui le surprit fut l'intensité du rayonnement. Son aura n'était pas si brillante habituellement ! Dans sa paume, l'orbe était devenu plus lumineux et s'éleva lentement dans l'air. Elle commença à battre et des rayons lumineux s'échappèrent de son centre. Le regard incrédule de Sage discerna facilement le kanji dansant qui luisait dans les profondeurs tourbillonnantes_. Sagesse_. Le mot fut murmuré dans l'air et joua dans les lignes d'énergie dansantes. Le vert s'intensifia et un faisceau s'échappa du centre pour venir le frapper au milieu du front. Sage sursauta quand le faisceau le connecta avec l'énergie de l'orbe. L'énergie verte se déversa à flots en lui. _Sagesse. Sage du Halo. Guerrier de la Sagesse_. Son esprit embrumé identifia vaguement les mots silencieux comme ceux entendus la nuit précédente et cette réalisation lui vint en même temps que le souvenir de son rêve et des mots de l'Ancien. Des choses qu'il avait bloquées en lui avec sa préoccupation de Shingo. La lumière devenait trop intense et Sage fut forcé de fermer les yeux, ses sens étendus au maximum et enfouis sous l'énergie et la lumière. Son front était chaud et Sage devina sans le voir que le kanji venait de s'y implanter, le vert brillant derrière les mèches blondes. Il se souvint de son nom. Il se souvint du symbole et du kanji gravés sur la stèle. Il se souvint du nom que l'Ancien lui avait donné et sut. Les pièces se mettaient en place alors que le kanji continuait à luire sur son front.

« Chi – Sagesse, » murmura-t-il.

Lueurs vertes et dorées se fondirent en une seule et se mélangèrent en lui. La lumière l'écrasa puis devint une part de lui. Il ne voyait plus les ténèbres. Il ouvrit les yeux et ils virent au travers du noir. Il pouvait saisir le moindre petit détail. Voir chaque grain de poussière qui tapissait le sol. C'était une partie de lui et ce le serait toujours. L'aura verte s'intensifia et se durcit pour devenir une combinaison de métal blanche et verte qui était confortable pour son corps. Sage la regarda avec ahurissement, sentant l'énergie défilait dans la combinaison et en lui. Il fit glisser ses doigts couverts de métal dessus. Pour son « autre vue », la combinaison ondulait sous le toucher. Ce n'était pas réellement du métal, juste de l'énergie qui en avait pris la forme. Une énergie pure et infinie. Autour de lui, l'or ondula comme réponse. Sage la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. C'était l'ensoleillement d'une belle journée d'été. C'était l'éclair qui jaillissait dans le ciel de tempête. C'était les rayons d'argent de la lune illuminant le ciel nocturne. C'était en lui et suivrait sa volonté. Sans savoir comment il le savait, ou savoir comment il l'avait su, Sage étouffa la lumière et le vert et l'or disparurent de sa vue. Le métal vert et blanc devint une lueur verte qui replongea dans l'orbe. L'orbe flotta jusqu'à sa paume, revenue à son état originel. Les lignes d'énergie revinrent à la normale et le sous-sol redevint sombre mais Sage n'en avait pas peur, sachant qu'il pouvait faire revenir la lumière s'il le voulait.

Restant dans le noir, Sage se sentit soudain nauséeux. Il entendit le son d'une porte s'ouvrir et alla dans sa direction, les récents événements écrasant son esprit, lui faisant ressentir des effets physiques.

« Sage ? » Il reconnut difficilement la voix de sa mère, qui était pleine de sollicitude.

Maman Date se figea dans les ténèbres du sous-sol et appuya sur l'interrupteur, descendant précautionneusement les marches de bois jusqu'en bas. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en apercevant son fils, qui avait l'air plus pâle que d'ordinaire et marcher de façon mal assurée vers elle, ses yeux clignant rapidement sous la lumière de la lampe.

« Mère ? » Sa voix trembla et Maman Date se précipita aux côtés de son fils, plaçant un bras autour de lui et le faisant asseoir sur les marches, alors qu'il menaçait de s'effondrer.

« Mère, j'ai fait la plus horrible des choses… » Sa voix se brisa et elle put voir des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux gris, l'un des deux étant légèrement rouge. Elle regarda son fils et sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifiaient en voyant la preuve de l'histoire de Shingo, et de la façon dont Sage se blâmer pour ça.

« Oh, Sage, » Murmura-t-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses bras. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. Shingo nous a tout dit quand il est revenu à lui. Il a avoué qu'il t'avait jeté du sable dans les yeux pour te distraire parce qu'il ne supporté pas l'idée de perdre. » Elle fit une pause pour jouer avec les mèches dorées de ses cheveux avant de continuer. « Il te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. Si tu n'avais pas brisé le code, alors se déception aurait été connue et il aurait pu être banni du kendo. »

Sage se délogea des bras de sa mère pour la regarder.

« Alors toi, papa et Grand-père n'êtes pas… »

« En colère ? » Maman Date secoua la tête. « Non Sage, comment pourrions-nous ? Ton père et moi ne voulions même pas que tu relèves ce défi. Grand-père a forcé l'issue et il le regrette maintenant. » Elle se mit à scruter le visage de Sage et examina son œil rouge. « Nous étions en colère ce matin mais tu ne méritais pas cette punition. Heureusement, cela ne semble pas avoir provoqué de dégât à ton œil. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Cela m'a fait mal un moment mais j'ai retiré le sable. Je me sens mal, cependant. » Dit Sage d'une petite voix.

Maman Date hocha la tête, l'air soulagée. Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de son fils et elle sentit Sage s'appuyer sur elle tandis qu'elle le supportait à moitié dans les escaliers vers sa chambre.

« Où est Shingo ? » Demanda finalement Sage, sa voix devenant plus forte mais restant toujours faible

« Son père l'a ramené chez lui. Je penses qu'il sera puni pour ses actions lui aussi. »

Sage hocha simplement la tête. Ils atteignirent sa chambre et sa mère l'allongea gentiment sur les draps, les réarrangeant pour le mettre à l'aise. Elle se recula et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je vais te ramener un petit plat. Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée et tu dois être affamé. »

Sage acquiesça lentement et Maman Date partit pour la cuisine, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sage fut à nouveau hanté par des rêves cette nuit-là. Mais ils étaient d'une nature bien différente. Il ne se voyait plus comme un enfant mais plutôt l'image d'une armure verte. Elle était stylisée d'après le samouraï traditionnel _do-maru_, l'armure du samouraï, mais avec de légères différences. Elle recouvrait tout le corps et possédait un casque avec une croix dorée. Elle tenait une no-datchi scintillante. Son masque sans visage scruta l'âme de Sage mais alors que celui-ci aurait dû être effrayé, il ne l'était pas. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le sommeil et l'armure verte le suivit. Sage savait que l'armure voulait se mêler à lui, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment. Il y avait toujours quelques mystères que Sage ne s'était toujours pas figuré et jusqu'alors, l'armure attendrait.

Dans sa poche, une orbe verte brillante roula sous les couvertures, ses rayons d'énergie invisibles se répandant dans la nuit comme s'ils discutaient avec quelque chose. Elle cligna et devint aussi silencieuse que la silhouette endormie. _Sage du Halo. Guerrier de la Sagesse_. Le second membre du cercle s'était éveillé.


End file.
